Harry Potter: Way of the Force
by icy manipulator
Summary: Giving birth and nourishing,having without possessing,acting with no expectations,leading and not trying to control:this is the supreme virtue. A Harry Potter Starwars Crossover
1. Trailer

_Authors Note:_

_Dear Reader,  This would be my first work of Fan Fiction and it incorporates two of my most favorite works,  Star Wars and Harry Potter.  Needless to say that this is going to be quite a bit of an undertaking for me but nevertheless I felt I had to do it as a contribution, or we can say a payment and tribute, to those others who have brightened our dreary days (especially when waiting for the next installment of a book) with their works.  Also, with the saying that 'imitation is the best form of flattery', This is my way of saying 'Thank You' to Ms. Rowling and Mr. Lucas, for giving us a chance to glimpse worlds which are although different, are very much the same to the world we live in._

_Why a crossover? Well, for one I cannot guess what JKR would do in the next book. So due to my own hyperactive caffeine induced thoughts, I came to a few precepts of the story that would follow, which I hope you would agree that are based on cannon and hopefully through the progress of this story be made more clear.  _

_Well, that's my introduction and what follows would be the trailer.  I will accept any criticism, yes even flames, as long as you give a reason as to why.  After all, I'd like to be better.  For the trailer, I chose to do this as a modified script type; I do hope you have a vivid imagination. __J___

_Thank you,_

_Icy Manipulator_

Fade in

Visual- A cloudless night sky alit with stars. _Show Caption 1_

Audio- distant sound of thunder

(Caption 1. Center screen. Burning HP font which slowly fades)

**There is no emotion, there is peace;**

Visual-as caption fades… Camera pans and zooms down showing rolling dark clouds. Rain falling heavily with the occasional flash of lightning. _Show Caption 2_. As cam breaks through the clouds Hogwarts castle is shown in its majestic glory. Camera to revolve around the castle towards one of the castle towers where an old man with white and long flowing beard can be seen with a Phoenix sitting atop his shoulders.. 

Audio-  thunder  and rain

(Caption 2. Center screen. Burning HP font which slowly fades)

**There is no ignorance, there is knowledge;**

Visual- as caption fades… Camera pans and zooms towards the main gate passing then revolving around a couple that are locked in an embrace, one with brown and the other with red hair. A few other students running towards the gate. _Show Caption 3_. cam continue on to the village where people can be seen preparing for war.

Audio-  thunder  and rain. Random distant  Explosions 

(Caption 3. Center screen. Burning HP font which slowly fades)

**There is no passion, there is serenity;**

Visual- as caption fades… Camera pans and speeds of over the hills evading trees and finally  towards a cave, enters it and everything turns to black

Audio-  thunder, rain and distant explosions disappear into silence.

(Caption 4. Center screen. Burning HP font which slowly fades)

**There is no death, there is the Force.**

(as the caption fades)

"Except for you, Tom" Harry said in the darkness and with a snap-hiss the lightsabre he was holding came to life and illuminated the cave. Its soft glow adding to Harry's fiery emerald eyes...

Visual - black screen. main title appears. Burning HP font.

"HARRY POTTER

and the

_Way of the Force"_

Fade Out.

Coming soon!


	2. Prologue

**Title:** Way of the Force  
**Author name:** Icy Manipulator  
**Author email:**   
**Category: **Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category: **Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry Jedi

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **The beginning.

**DISCLAIMER:**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and/or George Lucas, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, Lucas Books, Del Rey and Randomhouse, Lucas Arts and Lucasfilm Ltd., and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author notes: **Thank you for finding the time to read this work. It would be greatly appreciated if it was reviewed. For better enjoyment, may I suggest (if available) the playing of the main Starwars theme for this chapter.

**_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…_**

Harry Potter – Starwars Crossover

Way of the Force

High above the City Planet of Coruscant, the Jedi council is in special session to discuss the merits of a project initiated by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

The Outbound Project was proposed to search the outer rim territories and go beyond the galactic disc in search for life outside the known galaxy and initiate a scan of other galaxies for evidence of the existence of life.

For all the powers of the Jedi Council, none have foreseen the true purpose of this project, which is to eliminate the Jedi and the Jedi Council by sending them on the project's missions and then destroying them.

Little does Palpatine know that as he had used the Jedi, the Force is using his plan for _its_ own designs. As the balance in the Force of this galaxy's future is safe in the Skywalker line, the Force has again chosen another to bring balance to the force in the far future, of another Galaxy far, far away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Prologue 

"Hyperspace coordinates locked in Master. We'll be jumping out in five minutes," the teenage boy informed his master. His tone betraying the excitement he felt on being part of this mission. Granted, they were just one of the five hundred ships sent out to the Outer Rim, but this was to be a monumental project thought up by Supreme High Chancellor Palpatine.

It was a long standing fact that the Force, a form of energy which is created and sustained by life, flows through most everything. Hence, the Outbound project was proposed whose purpose is to discover if the force existed everywhere or does it only reside within their galaxy and in doing so also prove the existence of life elsewhere in the universe.

"Adventure a Jedi craves not young padawan," a young woman replied, her slender frame occupying the left seat of the Republic Cruiser specially outfitted for this mission. Her bright hazel eyes which were somewhat unfocused started to suddenly dart about, double checking the instrument readings.

"I'm sorry Master Merrix, but ever since the mission began I have this feeling that we are about to be a part of something great but somehow… elusive," The last part was said in a whisper. The young padawan's eyes started to unfocus as he tried to grasp that which cannot be felt nor draw upon but by only a few of the gifted.

"Your insights serve you well Vans, but you must learn to focus on the here and now," the Jedi master then replied. "Soon you shall be taking the trials and I don't want you to be delving into unknowns until you are ready,"she added the last as she remembered the day she passed her own Trials five years ago and of her taking a padawan learner not long after that.

"But Master, isn't that what the trials are all about… to see if one could handle the unknown and succeeding?" the padawan, Eleo Lye Vans, inquired upon his master.

"You're right of course, for the most part. But, remember my young apprentice, that success doesn't necessarily mean victory..."

Further comment was however stemmed by a chime announcing their arrival to the hyperspace jump point. Eleo deftly grabbed the hyperdrive levers.

"…in 5,4,3,2…" Eleo's countdown was interrupted by the sudden loud blaring of the proximity alarms and attack klaxon. The ship buffeted as the unmistakable blue glow of an ion cannon discharge, lit up the ships forward viewport.

While scanning her console for the cause of the interruption, the Jedi Master felt the dark ripples upon the force. They were being attacked, but it was too late now to retaliate.

From the corner of her eye she saw her padawan slam the hyperdrive levers full forward…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The _Tantive__ I_ hurtled through the outer rim. White-Blue heat from its hyperspace motivators exciting the sparse ions of gas as it broke through the outer galactic sphere. Its crimson hull scorched in some areas, while on the upper dorsal sail, a large plate in its armor was missing. Streaks of plasma discharge leaking into the cold vacuum of space.

It has been three days and still the highly modified, not to mention experimental, Longe Voltrans tri-arc CD-8.0 Mark 4 hyperdrive engine (specifically installed for the project) have shown no sign of shutting down. In fact, if the readouts and telemetry from the astrogation computers are to be believed, the ship was still increasing in velocity.

"Damage assessment?" Jedi Master Dax Merrix asked her apprentice after accomplishing her third system schematic and diagnostics run.

"Still no change master… it would seem that the last ion shot not only broke through the rear deflector shields and fried part of the Hyperdrive motivator, but it also fused the influx regulation systems," the young padawan answered as he took the time to see blue swirling lights of hyperspace twirling hypnotically out the damaged ships main view port. He rubbed the soreness out of his hands.

"Which then locked us in hyperspace until our fuel cells runs out or we hit something nasty… Well, my young apprentice, I believe we should just wait this out in the cryobins. That was our last sabbac card to cash and it still didn't work… How's that burn?" she asked in concern, nodding at Eleo's hand.

"It's a bit better now, Master. But, the cryobins would be a problem; we only have one functional unit left," Eleo said as he drew upon the force to calm himself. He sent more healing tendrils of the Force towards the latest injury he sustained while attaching a wayward power coupling.

"You shall take it then, my padawan…"

Eleo was about to argue when Merrix cut him off "It is the Force's will; I have foreseen it… you still have a role to fulfill… and this shall be your Trial. The Force is strong in your family Eleo, it will always be with you… and your family…"

"Master?... yes Master." Eleo sighed in acceptance on bowed head. "You're right ofcourse…and I accept this as my Trial. May the force be with you." As he gave these words to his master, he wondered at what future the force would give him. A premonition was made known but it confused him - colors of a black so deep… red like the setting sun… and, a flash of bright green light. He shook himself again to heed his master's bidding.

"And also with you my young apprentice, remember our creed… this is the Force's way".

Now, the saga begins.


	3. An Unexpected Visit

**Title:** Way of the Force  
**Author name:** Icy Manipulator  
**Author email:**   
**Category: **Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category: **Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry Jedi

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **Harry gets a visitor and a summons to go back to Godric's Hollow.

**DISCLAIMER:**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and/or George Lucas, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, Lucas Books, Del Rey and Randomhouse, Lucas Arts and Lucasfilm Ltd., and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author notes: **

The only thing necessary for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing.

- Edmund Burke

Chapter 1 – An Unexpected Visit 

"Harry…" a voice, barely a whisper, called against the night.

"Harry…" again it called, but this time more insistent, forceful.

"Wakeup, Harry… it is time you know… know of who and what you are…"

Tired lids fluttered open to reveal the haunted emerald eyes of one Harry James Potter, revealing to him a sight no one would have had expected to see ever again… not since the Battle at the Ministry of Magic a few weeks ago.

For before him, glowing in a pale blue light was his Godfather, Sirius Black.

"Sirius... is it really you... am I dreaming?" a thousand questions rolled through Harry's head, still confused from a restless sleep and finding it hard to accept that his godfather has shown himself to him. The pain from the memory of losing him through the veil haunts him even when awake.

"I'm glad I've got your attention, Harry." Sirius said with abit of a chuckle. He turned serious however and continued. "We have much to talk about and too little time. First, I must say that you must learn to let me go. I have accepted my fate, and, soon you must clear away your doubts and fears, and, accept your destiny."

"I know, but it's difficult… What I mean is, now I have nothing… no one…I can't do this…" looking up at his godfather as tears started to fall from his emerald orbs "I'm so sorry Sirius… I'm to blame for all this… I'm sorry for getting you killed… I... I mean, why me? Snape's right I'm nothing but a stupid brat…" Emotions that can no longer be contained, from the strains of his nightmares when asleep to the nightmare that was his life, Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, wept.

"Harry, NO!, I don't blame you. Not one bit! Don't be like the arrogant prats your father and I have once been! You MUST give the credit to where it is due… Voldemort! He is to blame! And one day, hopefully soon, he shall pay with interest!" Sirius exclaimed, hoping that somehow he would be able to get through his godsons' thick skull. After a few seconds of silence broken only by sobs from the younger man, he sighed and continued speaking.

"I know that life seems hard right now… but all these things will soon pass and the final confrontation and fulfillment of the prophesy will take place. But, to face Him again you must first get over your grief… over your fears. Remember Harry, it might sound cliché, but for us and especially for you and who you are, we, your parents and I, are and would _always_ be with you. You may have a lot of your father in you, but, never forget that you're also your mother's son.

Once you've come to realize this fact then, and only then can you be free to prepare yourself. You will need to train your body, mind and spirit. You need to overcome the obstacles in your mind … and heart."

"But, how? The Dursleys won't even let me out of this room much less… and what do you mean about being my mother's son?" asked a now very confused Harry.

"Do you know how the finest swords are made?" Harry shook his head at this, wondering where this question would lead to.

"The blade starts out as an ore, heated to extreme temperatures and melted to remove the impurities from the metal At least that was the idea. Once this is done, a basic block of the metal is made. Some would be used to create shields, vessels, statues… you get the idea?" Harry nodded rapt in attention.

"Out of a stock of hundreds of these blocks, one would be chosen to be heated yet again, to be beaten, folded and cooled… the process repeated for hundreds of times, the strength and quality of the blade depends on this process. Until finally, the swords blade is made whose metal is stronger, sharper and more pure even though it came from the same base stock." Sirius concluded.

"But… still, I don't understand. What does this have to do with anything?" ask Harry.

"It has to do with a lot of things Harry. What I forgot to mention is that if at anytime during its creation the blade develops a flaw, it will be discarded, useless, by the sword smith. You, Harry can be like that blade. You can let your anger, your grief and your fears be your flaw and wallow in them and let time pass you by… or accept your trials as they are, the tempering fire that purifies your soul, making you stronger, wiser. You are your own smith, Harry."

"I am afraid to go on…" Harry was beginning to say, but Sirius interrupted him…

"Only you can choose your fate, Harry, curl up useless and broken or rise up to the challenge. Rust and corrode or be the blade that strike fear against injustice… against the dark. Moony once told me that your deepest fear is fear itself…, Now you must overcome even that. Trust in your instincts, your friends… but most of all trust your heart and you will find that you have no reason to fear."

"Will I be like this… alone, always alone?"

"No Harry," Sirius answered. "You are not, nor have you ever been alone. You will find that we're right here, just as you are in ours." Sirius said smiling as he pointed at Harry's chest while his other hand was over his own.

Harry nodded, a dawn of understanding… maybe acceptance, as a small smile began to form upon his lips.

"Now listen, find a way to Godric's Hollow, there you shall find your destiny…I shall meet you there. But for now, Rest Harry."

Sirius ethereal figure slowly disappeared and as he did so, Harry's eyes also slowly slid close. But, before slipping into what would be his most restful night in years, Harry could of swore he heard his godfather say "…may the Force be with you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Days later, at Godric's Hollow.

"The Force is strong in him, Lil." Said a black haired man whose rugged features hides the mischievousness in his otherwise handsome face. "You could feel it seep out from him, what I mean is, although I'll never fully understand this Force of yours, it's the only thing I could relate to the kind of power that radiates from him. It's just like the magic that we have but more like yours… I don't know how to call it."

"Is it a wonder? He is my son and the force _is_ strong in my family" The emerald eyed woman replied.

"Well, no need to be haughty, he's my son too you know, Mrs. Lily Evans Potter… or do you prefer to be called Mrs. Li Lye Vans Potter, hmmm?"

The woman's laugh, like tiny tinkling bells, rang through the night as she replied. "I do have a lot to be proud about in my son. And about my name… I haven't been called by that name for a long time now James, even I'm surprised you remember it."

"Well, the experience of finding out who you _really _are is kind of unforgettable." James replied a little sheepish as he remembered that particular event.

"Come now James, it wasn't that bad was it?" Lily asked.

"Seeing as that laser sword…"

"lightsaber" Lily interrupted.

"Right. Seeing as your lightsaber almost making me…mmm…mmm…"

"Neutered?" Lily offered with a grin.

"I was thinking of more in the lines of castrated, yeah, _that_ _definitely_ leaves an impression on a guy." James turning red as the tinkling laughter filled the air once more.

"Well, I for one am happy that I was able to stop my swing in time or we would not have had our Harry." Lily said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Do you think he would be happy to see me? I mean, he did see at one of my worst in Snape's pensieve. Do you think he would be ready for this… how long does he need to train, you yourself said that you've been training since you were five, and even then well… you know?" streamed some of the question that's been bothering James for a while.

"Don't worry so much dear. Good ol' Tom did not get the better of me, I just listened to the Force's will and now I'm one with it… and so are those I love…" touching her lips lightly upon James' before she continued.

"Besides, all we need is a month or two just to introduce him to the Force and the rest of the knowledge he needs, will be provided for when the time comes."

"Is this about the things at the DoM. vault? The stuff we charmed in that specially locked room?" asked James, seeming to get the idea.

"Yes, remember the story my dad used to tell us about how they arrived and how his Master asked the help of the MoM to keep a few select items?" James nodded at this, remembering that he and his wife have had been working on one of the items.

"Well, one of those is what Harry needs to learn…"

"Padfoot!" James interrupted Lily as another ghostly figure came to existence and approached them.

"He's coming Prongs in fact he'll be arriving any minute now, I've been watching him since he left your sister house, Lils. I think he's going nutters though…he seems to be talking to somebody…" Sirius muttered the last part as he mused on his Godson's sanity.

Any further talk was cut short by the shark crack of a twig breaking.

As the three become invisible once again, a scrawny boy of almost sixteen, with a mop of jet black hair and eyes that mirrored his mother's came out of the bushes.

TBC.


	4. Journey to the Past

**Title:** Way of the Force  
**Author name:** Icy Manipulator  
**Author email:**   
**Category: **Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category: **Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry Jedi

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **Harry goes home.

**DISCLAIMER:**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and/or George Lucas, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, Lucas Books, Del Rey and Randomhouse, Lucas Arts and Lucasfilm Ltd., and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author notes: I need a Beta.**

Home,Love,Family.  
There was once a time I must have had them too.  
Home,Love, Family.  
I will never be complete until I find you.

- Journey to the Past

Theme from Anastasia

**Chapter 2 – Journey to the Past**

For once, Harry James Potter woke up feeling refreshed. In fact he was quite surprised that he felt… alive, for lack of a better word. "Was it a dream?" he asked himself.

"Well dream or not, Sirius is right. I can lie down now and admit defeat or I could face whatever fate life has in store for me head on. As Hagrid would say, 'what will come, will come; we'll meet it when it does." He further mused.

As he thought about his past adventures, he again remembered the prophesy…

_'One cannot live while the other survives'_

As he thought more about this and what he considered Professor Dumbledore's folly of not telling him earlier, he remembered the deaths of his parents… of his godfather and of Cedric, but then he also remembered the words of comfort and wisdom that he had received from the old headmaster as he thought back to the time he met Sirius …

_'You think the dead we loved ever truly leave us? You think that we don't recall them more clearly than ever in times of great trouble? Your father is alive in you, Harry, and shows himself most plainly when you have need of him. How else could you produce that particular Patronus? Prongs rode again last night … You found him inside yourself'_…

And then again the headmasters words continued. This one harking back to the events after the Chamber of Secrets.

_'It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities'_

Realization dawned.

An epiphany that lit up against the darkness that was trying to pull him down, and it filled him with unmatched resolve.

'No! I refuse the prophecy, I rebuke it, and it will not have control over me! It is my choice and on my choice alone is how I will live my life.' Aloud he said as if to affirm his new found determination.

"This I swear to you Dad, Mum…Sirius…Cedric, I will live my life as you would have yours. I will not go quietly into the night; I won't give up without a fight. _I_ will live on and in that way _you_ will live on. I _choose_ to Live!"

Then, he felt it. Kind warmth he had not experienced before. A sense of peace… belonging, the drumroll of thunder and the fiery flash of lightning, the cry of a newborn baby, the power of the leviathan as it glides effortless under the sea, the sound of a thousand voices singing a hymn he could not understand, the scent of spring, the beating of a butterfly's wing, a blinding flash of red and brown and gold… Life!

All around him…offering refuge and strength…Life at its most raw. Timeless it seems, from past and future no end.

Energy that says it will not be denied, Life would always find a way. Power freely given to anyone who could use it…

And again the voices, like that of a thousand, maybe even millions, singing in hymns of praise and joy, said together in a deafening whisper that he felt both in his heart and mind 'Our Gift and Pledge, you will never be alone'.

As quickly as it came, the sensations were gone and he staggered to remain upright. But, somehow Harry could tell that it was still there, around him and in him, though he didn't know what it was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boy! What's going in there!" came Vernon's bellowing voice as his fist kept pounding repeatedly at Harry's door.

"N-nothing Uncle Vernon, just…mmm… fell off the bed. That's it, I fell off the bed" replied Harry, his quivering lie sounding lame even to his ear.

His previous thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind.

"Well, get down now and have breakfast ready. Your Aunt and I are going to treat Dudley out for his Birthday. While you better get ready for your first day at work."

"Y-yes sir" Harry replied. 'Great, I forgot about that.' Harry thought with a sigh.

Ever since the 'situation' with Harry has been 'explained' to the Dursleys, Vernon got this idea that perhaps some work would keep Harry busy enough to occupy his mind about other things. Aunt Petunia wasn't so pleased about this, saying that Harry could just do Chores around the house and it would be the same thing. But Vernon replied "Well see here Petunia darling, its good for all of us. That boy would be working, keeping him busy (a busy bee is a happy bee) and keep those other freaks satisfied enough. His pay would go to us as rent and board, mind you. And we won't see him for the entire day. Everybody wins!!"

After a quick shower and a light breakfast, Harry left #4 Privet Drive with just his wand and directions from Uncle Vernon on how to get to the Grunnings warehouse where he would start his job in stocking drills, bits and its other accessories.

In his mind however, he thought it rather convenient that the Dursleys promptly told him that they would take a different route and that he should walk the rest of the way.

'Couldn't even spare me two quid for the fare' Harry grumbled as he began his trek. It was a good thing that he still had two hours before he was expected and 10 miles doesn't seem that far. 'Well, I do need the exercise anyway'.

As he voiced this in his thoughts, a voice, the same but not as the one earlier this morning, said to him 'Yes, strength of body and strength of mind you need'. Harry whipped his head about but saw no one there. "I must be going mad" he murmured and continued on his way.

His walk was uneventful until reaching the intersection his uncle had told him about where he should take a right and continue straight on until he reached the warehouse.

It was here where he felt that indescribable warmth again. This time however, he just saw a flash of red and brown, but the gold seems to remain. As he thought about the color, he was amused to find that it seem to be a thread of some sort or a string that comes from himself and stretches on as far as he could see, in the few moments that he saw this it vanished and _the voice_ (he started calling it that) again whispered something to him.

"_Take the left one_…" it said.

"But the warehouse is to the right…" Harry said aloud, all the while considering his sanity.

'_It's time to prepare for your Fate… to find your future…and face your Destiny'_

"Ok... If I go right, I'll just be the same, pawn of this war, bleedin' boy-who-lived… same old _do this and do that Harry…_but if I go left, I have a feeling…" his thoughts were again interrupted by a voice. Although different from the first in tone, this one still has that same sort of timbre that exuded power. _"trust your feelings, follow your heart…"_

_"Do not fear…"_ a third voice whispered. This one seems young, but the power behind it the same.

For some reason Harry could not understand, he trusted these voices. He somewhat knew that these individual voices that where whispering to him were part of the multitude he heard earlier.

"Ok, ok. Trust my feelings, follow my heart. Time to make the stand and make well on the promise I made this morning…Well, here goes everything… I sure hope Professor Dumbledore doesn't flip out when he realizes I'm gone from the Dursleys."

Harry did set out towards the left, and in every step he made he felt a bit better with himself. Though he did not know yet, the Force is already guiding him as he walked. The Force steered him to the right people as he asked for help and directions to where he needed to go and giving him a boost while he was lost in thought.

Although he was alone in body, Harry knew that someone was always with him. He still could not comprehend on how this could be. Barring the voices that ushered him when he felt lost, he felt the presence of something… not a person… no, it was an emotion so powerful that as he trying to contemplate on it further his mind touched upon its fringes. The burst of warmth and belonging was again there.

The effect this time though was so powerful that he didn't realize his eyes were wet with tears. Tears of utmost joy fell from his emerald eyes. Again, he saw that flash of red and brown and gold.

As he started to think it through, a woman's voice this time said '_your destiny...'. _Harry frowned at this.

"My destiny is to fight Voldemort" he said, but another voice countered

'_That is your fate, yes…but your Destiny lies with another…'_

He didn't have time for further contemplation for soon he arrived upon his objective. A small town in the North of England nestled between two hills amid the valley. It was a scenic place. In that early morning as the faint glow of sunlight was starting to peak over the hills, one could see that billows of smoke rising atop chimneys and the air smelled sweet of freshly baked bread.

Peaceful, and in Harry's mind he thought that he wouldn't mind settling here with a family of his own someday.

'Now where did that come from?' he asked himself.

He chuckled when he realized that he really didn't mind at all. If he could find a wife, that is. 'must be growing up or my mind suddenly decided to age 10 years' he silently mused.

At this, one of his guide voices said '_it is not wrong to think about the future, but you most focus on the here and now…' _

Again the woman's voice spoke '_Head down the path, through those two trees in the distance…'_

Upon arriving next to the two trees, he thought he heard talking from the other side of the bushes. He found an old path leading in, but it was overgrown in shrubs. Deciding that he didn't want any trouble for using magic, he forced his way through. The talking voices got louder as he neared but stopped as he stepped upon a large twig. A distinct crack could be heard from it as he pushed the final way out of the bushes.

He gazed upon the last place where he and his parents once lived. What surprised him though was to see it standing. He's come to the impression that it was burned to the ground when his parents were murdered, but here it was seemingly untouched. It was a two level house with what he surmised as an attic, owing to the large round window.

It had an ample yard for children to play in and on the left he could see an octagonal gazebo painted white and surrounding it where gardens of flowers of different colors and type he could not guess from this distance.

Further on he could hear running water which he correctly guessed must be a stream. On his left he saw an orchard filled of fruit bearing trees. Although he considered Hogwarts as his home, he instinctively took to the place like salmon to the river they are born to.

He fondly stared at what once was his home… 'I'm home!'

Then, his breath caught in surprise as someone from behind him said in a voice filled with warmth and love.

"Your home is where your heart is, my son, and at one time, our hearts beat as one here."

It was then followed by another voice which broke that dam that was threatening to burst earlier.

" We've missed you, Harry, Welcome home."

Slowly, he turned wishing that what was happening isn't a dream. Although he expected what he would find, he was still surprised by the two figures standing before him.

Shimmering with the same soft blue glow as Sirius earlier, were his parents.

"Mum, Dad…"

No words can say what he felt. His parents were here! And as if his elation weren't already enough another voice broke in, a voice he knew from the previous night.

"What about me Bambi? Don't I get tears of joy too?"

Harry looked over and saw his godfather. Harry smiled a smile he taught he never would again and to the delight of everyone quipped

"Nah, I already did that for you the other night. How about we chase cars or the milkman instead?"

-----------------------------------

For the next few days Harry was living a dream. He was able to speak to his parents and Sirius about the thoughts that still troubled him, hear their voices as they gave him advice and comfort. It was almost perfect but for the fact that he could not touch them or hug them.

He was by the stream that morning, it was a Sunday and his fourth day at the Hollow. He has learned that the place was one of his parents many holdings and it served as the summer home for many generations. In the distance he could hear the church bells ringing, calling the congregation to gather for Mass.

He was lost in thought when he felt his parents.

"Is something wrong Harry?" Lily asked and James added

"You know you can tell us anything…"

Harry looked up, eyes burning with longing.

"It's just that… It's great that you're here and all but… I don't know how to explain it… I just…I just want to hug you sometimes and then I remember that I can't. I know it sounds childish but…"

Lily Potter then smiled knowingly and interrupted Harry's further rambling

"I know you can't touch us, but there is something that we could do"

Before Harry could answer he felt the warmth again. This time it was specific, it was coming from his mother. His closed his eyes which were once again shinning from brimming tears. Growing up not knowing what love was, he was drawn to his mother's love for him. Opening up himself further, hungry for more, trying to comprehend the depth of his mother's love. A love so strong it could turn back even the most feared curse of death. He then felt the presence of another's love for him. This one was filled with pride for him. His father's love poured unto him Courage and Honor. Another joined and this was a love that supports, through thick or thin it will understand and never leave your side even in death. From distant places it seems, he also felt the love of friends and comrades, trust and kinship, all for him. But then, seemingly from a far off place another presence joined. This love was the same intensity as his parents and Sirius, caressing, protecting, comforting… but underlying it all was a passion that almost drowned him but still he welcomed it and found that it was right, that somehow it fit him. Slowly he opened his eyes and although he no longer felt the intensity, he knew that it would always be there.

That was way… way better that a hug.

And Harry said so as he echoed Ron's words. "That was bloody Brilliant!"

"Language Harry" Lily admonished although she smiled.

"What surprised me…" added Sirius.

"…was the fourth presence" James continued.

"…and that background hum" Sirius finished.

"You two sounded like Fred and George" remarked Harry.

"Really you two, those are all the people who love Harry. The more powerful the feeling that more Harry would sense it… especially if there already is an existing connection…there would be a resonance…" Lily explained as she frowned in contemplation.

"But what about the fourth?" Sirius persisted.

"Lils, I know you're more attuned to the Force, But it feels like…" James started and Lily glared at him but Sirius again finished the sentence, once again in tease Harry mode.

"…someone's truly, madly, deeply in love with our little Bambi here."

Harry ducked his head as he flushed a deep red on hearing this, but remembered what his father said and suddenly asked "Mum what's the Force that Dad was talking about?"

"Ooops. Sorry Lils" James said in apology.

"Oh well. We were planning to tell you tonight anyway in a much more favorable way." She told Harry as she again glared at James.

More to reduce Lily's irritation that to save his best friend Sirius added "I think its Movie time!" to which James said "I'll get the Popcorn!"

"Honestly! Besides, you can't eat the popcorn!" Lily said

"Yes, that true, but Harry can. That reminds me, Padfoot could you show Harry where _the stash_ is!" James answered back winking at Sirius.

"Don't you think I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Potter!"

"But Lils, an ice cold beer and popcorn is the best for watching movies" James pleaded, looking at Lily with his patented puppy dog face.

"But, it's only eight in the morning!" Lily argued, though knowing that when the two Marauders ganged together, they could get away with almost anything.

"Good, we'll be done with Episode Four and Five by noon. Harry here can have his lunch while we watch Episode Six." Sirius was jumping in anticipation as he rubbed his ethereal hands together.

Lily gave up once again at the immature behavior of James and Sirius and could do nothing but sigh. "OK. Let's do it."

Harry just stared and wondered what the fuss was all about. All thought of who the mysterious fourth person could be was pushed to the back of his mind. He was now made excited by the fact that he was going to be spending the entire day watching movies with his family and for once thought that he would be doing something a normal teenage boy would do. Well, that is to say, as normal as Harry can be.

_Journey to the Past_

_Theme from Anastasia_

_Heart, don't fail me now.  
Courage, don't desert me.  
Don't turn back  
Now that we're here.  
People always say  
Life is full of choices.  
No one ever mentions  
Fear.  
Or how the world can seem so vast  
On a journey  
To the past.  
Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waiting.  
Years of dreams  
Just can't be wrong.  
Arms will open wide.  
I'll be safe and wanted.  
Finally home where I belong.  
Well, starting now, I'm learning fast!  
On this journey  
To the past.  
Home, Love, Family.  
There was once a time I must have had them too.  
Home, Love, Family.  
I will never be complete until I find you.  
One step at a time.  
One hope, then another.  
Who knows where this road may go?  
Back to who I was,  
On to find my future.  
Things my heart  
Still needs to know.  
Yes! Let this be a sign!  
Let this road be mine!  
Let it lead me to my past.  
And bring me home  
At last!_


	5. So, Who’s Gonna Be Han and Chewie?

**Title:** Way of the Force  
**Author name:** Icy Manipulator  
**Author email:**   
**Category: **Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category: **Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry Jedi

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **Why Voldie want to kill Harry as well as a look on historical events.

**DISCLAIMER:**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and/or George Lucas, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, Lucas Books, Del Rey and Randomhouse, Lucas Arts and Lucasfilm Ltd., and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author notes: **I've placed all the review answers at the end to facilitate the new format, hope you guys like it. I still need a Beta.

To use the Force, the Jedi must remain at harmony with it. To act in dissonance depletes one's power.

- Jedi Tenets

**Chapter 3 – So, Who's Gonna Be Han and Chewie?**

Rev. 03

'OOOOKKKAAAAAYYYY' Harry thought. 'Now I know I'm just dreaming or having some kind of weird hallucination. I just knew I shouldn't have eaten those leftover can of sardines!' Again doubting his sanity, who would believe otherwise? In plain and simple words… The movies, the StarWars Trilogy as it was collectively known, are the silverscreens' depiction of true to life events!

"No Harry, you're not going crazy and you're not having hallucinations" His Mother said.

"Woah Mom! How'd you know what I was thinking? Wait, let me guess… the Jedi thing…" adding the last in a mysterious sounding voice

"No, it's not the…Jedi thing, as you would call it. But, knowing how very much like your father you can sometimes be Harry, it's easy enough for me to guess." Lily said.

"Hey! I resemble that remark!!" James retorted with a grin.

"So, whad'dya think of it, Harry?" Sirius inquired about the trilogy they've just seen and added "Remember though that the first one came out in 1978 it started with episode 4, we should really see episode 1 too…" then looking at Lily he said "You know we need to watch it, I mean, we already _know the entire story_, but its just great to see it on film!!"

"Later Sirius, Harry first needs to understand everything. Your side comments during the film don't help enough!" Lily said exasperated but continued.

"Harry, as you already know, most of what you saw that happened in the movie really did already occur a long, long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…"

"but…" Harry started to interrupt but his mother won't let him.

"The beginning of the Jedi purge started with the weakening of the Jedi Knights, most especially their numbers. The then High Chancellor Palpatine formulated a plan to lure the Jedi to far off places and destroy them. Outbound , as the project was know, was created to search for the existence of life and thereby the Force in neighboring galaxies and to determine if the force still exists in the vacuum between those galaxies."

James then picked up the story. "From what you're Grandfather told us in one of his story telling moods, the Project itself was an intricate trap designed to bring them out, lessen their numbers if not utterly eliminate them. But, then, he and his master were able to escape through some weird stroke of fate. But their ship got damaged just enough that they wouldn't be able to shut down their… What's the term again Lils?"

"It's called a Hyperdrive. Honestly James, weren't you listening while we were watching the movie?

"Anyway" James continued after rolling his eyes, which earned a snicker from Harry and Sirius and a hit on his ethereal head from Lily. "As I was saying, they had no other choice but to wait it out. But since their ships were specially constructed for long range recon and long term independence, they would need to wait a very, very long time."

Sirius now continued the rest. "What your Dad's been saying is that, Jedi or not, both of them would be dead before the ship went out of …hyperspace. The good news is they had these contraptions that enable them to place themselves in suspended animation over an indefinite period. The Bad News, however, is that they only had one functioning chamber left. His Master chose your grandfather to go on which she knew would also mean her definite death."

"What we are saying, Harry, is that The Force and the Jedi does exist and my father… your grandfather was once one of them.

Harry was surprised and whispered in a shaky voice, trying to comprehend the significance "Then… I'm a Jedi….?"

His mother smiled at him but shook her head slightly "No, my son, not yet… But soon."

"How…?" A thousand questions came bursting forth for attention in his mind. Sorting these out, he asked the most nagging ones "How did muggles come about knowing… all…this…stuff? How did Grandfather knew what was happening…rather what happened, when to him it was all in the very far past? What was his name anyway? And wouldn't that make you a Jedi too?" he asked, all the while trying to answer the questions himself.

A laughter that could warm even the most frigid of hearts rang out through the living room. "Just like your father, Harry. And to answer one of your questions, your Grandfathers name is Eleo Lye Vans, or simply Leoli Evans. I'll try to answer the rest of your questions after dinner. For now, I think you need to have a short break."

Harry almost frowned at the thought that another secret is being held from him but then again he just asked his mother "Mum, please promise you'll not hold anything back from me. Please don't say that I'm too young to know the truth."

"No, my son…" Lily said seriously, thinking about how young her father was when he was separated from his parents to be taken for Jedi training. She also thought of how, at the age of 11, her father and most of his classmates were already apprentices, going out with their masters to handle the Jedi's sworn duties. And as she reflected on how Harry has handled himself over the years, she further added as she looked at her son, emerald eyes reflecting – mirroring the other, "…you were old enough the day we died…"

------------------------------------------------------

"You sure don't hold your punches, do you Mum?" Harry's head was whirling, threatening him with bouts of nausea from information overload.

"Well, you did want to know everything…" his mother answered.

"…and we did promise to be truthful, so… there it is, the Complete…" James started.

"…Unabridged…" said Sirius

"… Undeniable…" James piped in again.

"…Truth." Lily finished.

"You might have known Old-Snake Face's reason for going after you…" Said James.

"The Prophesy…" added Sirius as a counterpoint then continued what James was going to say. "But now, you also know why he chose you instead of Neville"

It was way past midnight by now so Lily, being the mother she once was, and from a certain point of view still is, sent Harry to bed. "You'll be able to think about everything much more clearly with a fresh mind and if you take the time to study the things you found out today in small chunks. We served a huge helping on your plate today Harry, it would be best to take one spoonful at a time and chew it slowly."

There were a few moments of silence as Lily looked at Harry, watching him with eyes that could see more than the messy hair, boyish (mischievous) looks and the deepest yet brightest set of emerald green eyes on anyone, save her. She smiled…'Oh yes, the Force _is_ strong in you my son…' Suddenly, she clapped her hands twice "Spit-Spot Harry, off you go now. You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"What do you mean Mum?" Harry asked Lily with slight trepidation, but it was James who answered.

"Tomorrow, you start to train!" James ethereal hands rubbing against each other, in a gesture that said that whatever was going to happen tomorrow, Harry won't like it.

It was Sirius who supplied the final straw that further aggravated Harry's anxiety, turning him paler than a ghost "You think I shouldn't feed the Dragons tonight to make things more interesting tomorrow, or are we going to use the Trolls?"

Lily just rolled her eyes and turned to Harry "Don't mind them Harry, just go get a goodnight's rest"

Harry just nodded and went up to get ready for bed. Although, he thought he won't be able to fall asleep because of the things his elders had told him, He drifted off almost immediately after laying his head on his pillow..

----------------------------------------------------

_The battered starship sped the through the void between the galaxies, its two lone occupants sharing the same vessel, but headed for separate destinies. _

_Both are servants of the Force, defenders of peace, sustainers of freedom and equality… Jedi Knights. _

_The Apprentice, now cryo frozen in suspended animation, protected for the long and unknown journey towards his fate. The Forces will._

_The Master, deep in trance, waiting to know Force's will for her… waiting for death…_

_Then, she felt it. That unmistakable well of power that has been always there for her to use and obey, now seem to pour out more… Like a life giving spring she felt burst forth, surrounding her, drowning her…caressing her in its embrace. _

_'Do not fear' It whispered 'I am not…' she thought back _

_'No Emotion but Peace' it answered back._

_'You know your fate… your destiny…' It asked. 'I do' was her reply. _

_'No Ignorance in Knowledge' It Judged._

_'No regrets…of loss, of love, of life' It tempted. 'I am Jedi' she challenged. _

_'Calm Serenity in the heat of Passion' It Advised._

_'Death is an adventure' It teased. 'Adventure A Jedi craves not' She retorted_

_'To what end of life but death…' It pressed on. _

_It was here that clarity was achieved. At the pinnacle of power of every Jedi that passed on. _

_Slowly, she opened her eyes where were now glowing with a sheer determination that wouldn't be matched, and said in a whisper that rang against the ship holds _

_"There is No Death, There is The Force…" _

_In a burst of white enough to rival that of a dying star, Jedi Master Dax Merrix, as many had gone before her, anchored a part of her essence to her apprentice and became One with the Force… to guide, to heal, to create._

---------------------------------

More than a thousand years have passed.

On June 30, 1908 at approximately 7:15AM, a huge explosion occurred in a remote, mosquito infested swamp near the Tunguska River. A local reindeer herding tribe, called the Evenki, described seeing a bright, white light streak across the sky. They claimed the object, with a tail over 800 kilometers long, made no noise as it passed over the forests northwest of Lake Baykai. They heard 5 explosions, the second of which was the most powerful. The Evenki people sealed off the area, believing it was 'enchanted', and feared the gods must be angry at them.

The detonation sent seismic shock waves that were recorded all over the world. At impact, a huge pillar of fire rose several thousand feet in the air. The huge fire, visible for hundreds of miles away, instantly produced a hot current of air that scorched forests and burned towns in its wake. Destruction was witnessed as far as 375 miles from the point of impact. Between 3 and 5 shock waves followed, some heard as far as 800 miles away. As dark clouds formed over the area, Russia experienced a strange rain of black debris and soil particles. Dust particles were carried all over the world.

Other parts of the world reported odd atmospheric phenomena for several days after the event. Colorful sunsets and unusual sunrises captivated people Russia, Scandinavia, and Western Europe. Light nights were produced in Eastern Siberia and all throughout Middle Asia. There were reports that the nights remained so bright, you could easily read a newspaper or book with no external light source. There were also magnetic storms, typical of those produced by nuclear explosions. Here in the United States, scientists at the Smithsonian Astrophysical Observatory and California's Mount Wilson Observatory reported a marked decrease in the air's transparency.

Unfortunately, scientists in Russia were unable to immediately research the occurrence. During a time of political strife, Russians felt other matters were more important that trekking through the swamps of Siberia in search of the culprit. The first expedition to research event did not take place until 13 years later.

n 1921, an expedition led by Leonid Kulik, a member of the Russian Meteorological Institute, bravely fought their way to the site. Facing dangerous, uncharted swamps and 'walls of mosquitoes', the team was shocked at the devastation they discovered. For hundreds of miles, trees were flattened around the center of the impact site. At the impact site itself, trees were still standing but were completely stripped of leaves and branches. The team, theorizing that a meteorite caused the devastation, searched endlessly for fragments - none were ever found. Magnetic probes were incorporated into their search but not one trace of metal was ever found.

Theories abound as to exactly what caused the huge explosion. Leonid Kulik himself proposed that a huge meteorite crashed into the area. A colleague of his theorized that since no debris could be found, the force must have been generated by a freak windstorm. Others point to a black hole. Some think anti-matter was involved.

In 1946, A. Kasantsev, a Soviet science fiction writer, published a story in the Jan 1946 issue of Bokrug Sveta. The story told of a nuclear powered alien spacecraft exploding in a fiery crash in the Tunguska area. This triggered other research into the matter. Felix Zigel and Aleksey Zolotov, Soviet scientists, found radioactivity at the site and furthered the theory of a crashed alien spacecraft even though subsequent radioactive surveys proved inconclusive.

----------------------------------------------

Six years earlier…1940

An expedition led by Albus WPB Dumbledore to determine an unexplained phenomena regarding a high concentration of unspecified magic right smack in the middle of what was considered as the impact area. He uncovered a cylindrical object 7 feet high and 4 feet in diameter.

Inside was the body of a boy, no older than 15 having with him were three items. Two cylinder shaped object about a foot long and three inches in diameter both of which looked the same yet with marked individuality on its own, and an odd shaped object like two pyramids with their apex joined together.

It was after he had the boy sent to St. Mungos (most advanced Wizarding Medical Facility in the world), which to his surprise was alive though confused and while he was examining these objects, an apparition of a woman appeared.

She was garbed in the same manner as the boy, a pale blue shimmering glow surrounding her.

"Peace, my brother in the Force. I am once Jedi Master Dax Mirrax. Please hear me."

Albus could only nod in reply, so she continued.

"Those three you hold in your hand. One, the cylindrical object with the green gems shall return to my apprentice. He shall help you in your time of darkness and the child of his child shall overcome the next. The other two, you must keep until the day the chosen shall come. Until that day, forgotten shall it be by all except for you, my apprentice and a select few. Thus is the Force's will."

Then, she was gone.

So it came to be that the two items were kept in a secret vault in the Department of Mysteries of the British Ministry of Magic.

True to her words, though the most of his powers depleted and some forgotten, Eleo Lye Vans was able to help one Albus WPB Dumbledore by keeping the majority of the Dark Lord Grindewald's minions from his back, while he himself tackled the Dark Lord.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry suddenly woke up, sweating and panting. No, it wasn't a nightmare. It was the affirmation, he knew for sure, of the events of how things came to pass for his Grandfather.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep again for sometime, he proceeded to think about the things his parents and Sirius told him after dinner. A grin formed on his face, then he chuckled, tears began to pour out of his eyes from mirth. Suddenly, he was in a full blown, belly-aching laugh. 'Why?' one might think.

'If my life parallels Luke's' he thought 'then Ron could be Han, Sirius would be Ben Kenobi, C3-PO and R2 are the Twins (the useful comedy reliefs smile) … … Hermione could be Leia or (snicker)… Chewbacca (B-Bushy Hair, snicker snort oh she'll kill me!), House Elves would be ewoks (snicker free them Leia snort I mean Hermione) and Dumbledore would be… oh my tummy aches Yoda (wonder how he'd twinkle his eyes?)…'

Then, doing his best Yoda voice impersonation Harry said "Lemon Drop?" He burst out laughing again.

Sirius who was watching over him at the time had a confused look upon his face.

"I don't get it???" he said to the air around him.


	6. Potty Training Part 1

**Title:** Way of the Force  
**Author name:** Icy Manipulator  
**Author email:**  
**Category: **Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category: **Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry Jedi

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **Training to be a Jedi Part 1.

**DISCLAIMER:**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and/or George Lucas, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, Lucas Books, Del Rey and Randomhouse, Lucas Arts and Lucasfilm Ltd., and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author notes: **I would like to give a shout out to my Beta, Jeassa. As many of the readers have noticed, I did pull down most of the chapters to rework on the fics spelling and grammar. Jeassa had been kind to volunteer her time to help straighten things out.

In addition, I put in a few minor changes to some of the chapters that would help clear up a few things. The fic would have a total of 27 chapters which includes the trailer, prologue and epilogue.

Thank you to those who've reviewed and continue to support this work. To those who haven't reviewed yet or don't want to, just drop a line to say hello.

The Force is created and Sustained by Life.

- Jedi Tenets

The boy nodded his understanding. "Can I ask you something?" The Jedi Master nodded. "What are midi-chlorians?"  
Wind whipped at Qui-Gon's long hair, blowing strands of it across his strong face. "Midi-chlorians are microscopic life-forms that reside within the cells of all living things and communicate with the Force."  
"They live inside of me?" the boy asked.  
"In your cells." Qui-Gon paused. "We are symbionts with the midi-chlorians."  
"Symbi-what?"  
"Symbionts. Life-forms living together for mutual advantage. Without the midi-chlorians, life could not exist, and we would have no knowledge of the Force. Our midi-chlorians continually speak to us, Annie, telling us the will of the Force."  
"They do?"  
Qui-Gon cocked one eyebrow. "When you learn to quiet your mind, you will hear them speaking to you."  
Anakin thought about it for a moment, then frowned. "I don't understand."  
Qui-Gon smiled, and his eyes were warm and secretive. "With time and training, Annie, you will."

--from Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace novelization by Terry Brooks

**Chapter 4 – Potty Training I**

01 July 1996. 0300 Local Time.

It was an unusually cold that early morning. Through the calming atmosphere that permeated the woods surrounding the summer home of the Potters', the only sounds that could be heard where the hooting of owls and the songs of crickets. But if you were near enough to a particular window east side of the second floor, mirthful laughter could be heard from a raven haired, green eyed youth.

The boy… no… young man is giddy with mirth. To those who didn't know, it would seem that this was how he's always been. Mischievous, brash and quick to find something worth laughing at in any situation, after all, he is the son of one of the Marauders.

To those that did though, they know it was not so. Harry Potter was a serious and broody person. Full of anger against his fate and going about as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Which he does, in fact.

Look again through the windows, my dear friends…what do you see?

A young man, who has decided to take control of his life because it was his to control.

A son, who would make any parent proud.

A friend, who you know, you can trust your back with, never expecting anything in return.

A hero, that has accepted his fate – to fight the darkness and be , not because it was expected of him but rather because he knew no one else could or would do it and be that beacon of hope. Like that shaft of light he saw grandfather was wielding in his vision, he would slash through whatever the dark would throw at him.

The greatest thing about it was that… It was his decision.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Earlier that evening…

"...Now, I know how granddad got here and I know he was to be a knight in training or something…"

"Padawan learner…" his mother interrupted him. As she had promised, she told Harry of how her father was a Jedi in training, how the attack on their ship had caused it to malfunction and sent them careening off across the universe.

She told of how her father eventually fell in love and married a widower, about how Petunia became her half sister. And how she was trained by her father from an early age to wield the Force, until the time she got her Hogwarts letter. She wasn't able to continue the next summer though, caught unawares or perhaps, most likely by the Force's will, both her father and stepmother were murdered... among the first of many that issued forth the first reign of Voldemort's terror. Luckily, Petunia too, was at her boarding school and wasn't killed. However, this started the animosity between the two sisters. Petunia blamed Lily and her kind for losing her mother and the man she grew up with to know as a father.

"Yes, Mum, but the thing is, you still haven't answered my question... What is the Force?"

"Harry" his mother replied. "Some think that the force is a form of energy that permeates the universe, some believe it is the essence of a higher unknown, some actually consider it a being... but nevertheless, the main fact is that the Force is created and is sustained by Life. It is the power that binds us all. It is the source from which all peoples, whether human or not, derives the will to live."

"...I still don't understand..." Harry was beginning to say but his father then interrupted.

"Imagine, Harry, how do you suppose a man, a muggle man, could suddenly rip the doors off a car to rescue his family that were trapped inside it after an accident? Where do you think the courage of rescue workers flow from... firefighters rushing into burning buildings...? Or something closer to home... your, as your friend Hermione would say, "People saving thing."

Sirius then added. "You see, Harry, since the Force is, as Lils explained, is created and sustained by life... It would therefore be imperative for it to help it grow and flourish...and most importantly continue..."

"The Jedi", his mother continued in explanation, "are individuals that live in harmony with the force. They have always been the keepers of the peace and more times than not, enforcers of its will. To make you further understand, Harry, is that the force aims for balance. It is neither light nor dark, the force could be used for good or evil and there are times when the dark side would seem overwhelming yet at the same time seem to be the will of the force..."

"Isn't that a bit strange?" Harry mused. "I mean how could balance be achieved through darkness?"

"If there is only good or light, how would you know what it is without knowing the dark?" James interjected.

"From what I understand from Dad, this was the start of the Old Republic's downfall. The Jedi had become complacent and so sure of their powers that they could not imagine the Force as anything but the light side. So when the darkside reared its head, they didn't know how to react to it. Only a few, who had experienced fighting the darkness, had seen it. They were few, but they were among the most powerful of Jedi. But even these few did not prevail. It is here that an orphan... raised by his aunt and uncle, rose up to be the bridge... The last of the old and first of the New Jedi Order."

"...Is it me?" asked Harry.

"No. He is the one called Luke Skywalker. You've seen the movies that were his story." There was a short silence as his mother thought about it and she then continued after. "Come to think of it, you do have a lot of similarities... Orphaned, grew-up with relatives, powerful enemy and fated to fight the darkness and bring balance to the Force"

Again James took on the explanation "Yes, my son, you are to bring balance to this world. You must wield both light and dark, for there is no difference in them but except in intent. You must understand too that the battle... the war that is worth winning is against that dark that is in you. We are always faced with choices about what is right and what is easy and this is where you must win. Every victory gives you strength, every failure a lesson."

Harry thought about this. The words of Dumbledore being echoed by his dad brought him back to look at all the choices he's made...all the failures he believe he's done.

"You are the one hope for this world, Harry." Sinus was talking now. "But, you'll not be alone in your battles. We would be with you, your friends will be with you and the force will be with you."

Grinning in his trademark doggy manner, Sirius added "No pressure, right?"

Harry could only smile at this, though his stomach twisted in knots.

----------------------------------------------------------------

0900, same day.

"...you want me to do what?" Harry exploded.

After breakfast, the three spirits (if that is what they are) led Harry through the woods for a jog. Although they've been doing this for the past few days, Harry thought it was just to make him better acquainted with the place. He learned that the area was huge and walking would take the entire day, so it was decided that they would jog instead, pointing out new places each time they went out.

Today was different though. It was the start of Harry's training and introduction to the Force. The run was much harder. He was running through the woods for about two hours now when they arrived by a grove of trees. His mother has just told him to blind fold himself and continue running...

"I said to tie your kerchief to cover your eyes and then we'll continue with your jog..."

"But, how am I supposed to see where I'm going? Harry replied, getting irritated.

"Why Harry, afraid you might trip and fall flat on your face?" Sirius teased.

"My, my... maybe it's just teenage rebellion...you know, always asking for a reason..." His father mused.

Harry just rolled his eyes and did as he was told.

Two steps later found him flat on his face...

As Sirius and James howled in laughter, Lily went to him and said "Well, that didn't work well...let's try something else..."

Harry just ripped that blindfold from his face, went down to wash his face by the stream. It was while taking a drink off the cool refreshing stream, that he felt cold. It was an odd sort of cold that raised the hairs from his nape. It caused him to tense up, eyes darting around to find the source of this sensation.

His parents and Sirius became concerned at his change, but it was James who suddenly realizes where they were and promptly told them to head back to the house, where... after prodding from Sirius and convincing talk from Lily about holding nothing back from Harry, acquiesced to tell him the complete version.

"Harry, I know I told you last night that we, as well as the Longbottom's and the Weasely's are related to Godric Gryffindor... And that the reason why Voldemort chose you over Neville is that the Potters are of an older line than the Longbottoms..."

Harry just remained silent, knowing that more is coming.

"Yes our line is very old. Our relation with Gryffindor however, is that we come from a direct line."

Harry was about to interrupt him but he continued.

Looking at his son he said "You, Harry, are the last of our line and Heir to our proud heritage."

"Why didn't you just tell me last night...?"

"I didn't think it would be important. Until today... The grove of trees where you felt that cold stirring of the darkside is tainted by evil. It is the place where the Dark Lord Slytherin met his end at the hands of our ancestor."

Harry just looked at his father. 'I wonder if there something else I should know…'

"Are there anymore secrets that I should know about? I think my heart can bear a few more…" Harry then said sarcastically.

"Well… let's see… Jamsie here is not really your father…Voldemort is, Dumbledore is also your grandfather by the way, then there's Hermione being your twin sister…" Sirius was counting off with his fingers, teasing Harry to lighten up the serious atmosphere.

Getting the idea, James then continued on with a solemn expression on his face, but this time to get back at Sirius for not being (pardon the pun)…Serious enough. "But the biggest secret of all, I think, was when we, Remus, Sirius, Peter and I, got pissed drunk in the common room. Your esteemed grandfather here, turned into his animagus…."

Sirius eyes grew wide with alarm. "James!!! No! Please don't tell him!!!" He pleaded…

But James just went on "… form and proceeded to run around the common room upturning everything on site…Of course Professor McGonagal came in to see what the matter was."

"….for the love of God….. We swore an oath on it James…" James paused for a moment to look at Sirius. "You swore an oath, none of us did it… it was too good to pass up…" Lily just rolled her eyes in amusement while James turned back to look at Harry with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Knowing he was beat, Sirius just grunted as he covered his face with his ethereal hands as James finished his story.

"Siri then ran over to her and being the old dog that he is…proceeded to hump her leg!!"

Needless to say, the cold dread that they felt that morning vanished as they all burst into roaring laughter.

Hearing his Godsons' laugh made his embarrassment, in Sirius' opinion, worth it.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was still having a few burst of the giggles whenever his mind strayed to the image of his godfather humping Professor McGonagal's leg. Just imagine the look on the professor's face…

He was in another of those fits that he hadn't realized that James appeared during his lunch.

"I suggest we should resume your training at Gryffin's Den."

"mmm… what was that Dad? Harry asked with a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Harry, its disgusting." His father lightly admonished before continuing. "I said that your mother and I agreed that it would be best if we resume your training at Gryffin's Den, our ancestral home."

"But, how do we get there? I can't apparate yet." Harry said matter of factly.

"You'll go by portkey on the sixth. Look under the portrait hanging on the west side of your bedroom and press down the center of the panel. You'll find a medallion there that would send you over to the Den at precisely noon." James instructed him.

"But why do I have to wait 'till Saturday?" he asked after counting the days 'till the sixth.

"Well, the medallion was once mine. I used it whenever I needed to go home during the weekends…" James shrugged. "actually, I think you could go to most of our property using the medallion, but on specific dates and times. I remember Dad gave that to me to help me learn to manage my time while visiting our estate, which is quite a lot mind you."

"I thought my Gringots' Vault contain my inheritance?" Harry said, eyes widening.

"Haven't you been listening to the things we've talked about? " James teased "You are the last of our line, Harry, ALL of our Assets belongs to you now, but control will transfer upon your majority. Why do you think that no matter how much you take out of your account, it still remains the same? It's been arranged to be checked monthly and replenished according to the specified amount, which is around Five Hundred Thousand Galleons."

"I thought I was rich but this is…" Harry was getting dizzy again at the revelation. Through all of the trials Harry went through his naiveté somehow always seem to push out.

"Harry, you've always been rich. Look at how many good friends you have. Count the number of people that loves you. I daresay, its worth more that the Potter's millions put together…isn't it?" Harry smiled broadly as he realized the truth of this and then thought 'Oh, the things I could do….. He immediately started to plan what good his being filthy rich could do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every morning except that Saturday the ethereal figures of his elders would accompany him on his jogs. They didn't wander any further near the small grove, but the running that he did was still intense. It was their last day at the Hollow, and as the previous evenings, Lily, would then proceed to teach him about what she knew about the Force and how to tap into it. But mostly they were working on Harry's ability to focus and feel the flow of the force.

"Remember Harry, clear your mind…even your breathing and relax. Feel the energy that surrounds us…binds us…"

Harry was sitting crossed leg, already falling into a trance. He could sense it…immeasurable power… bridging lives both from the past, the presence and the future. He was aware of his mother voice, aware of their presence…He felt the life that surrounded the house, He saw the strings of energy that binds every living being as one…"

"Yes, let it flow through you… to be one with the force gives you peace… It is far reaching, showing you the past… and possibly the future…" Lily continued speaking in an even pace, seemingly, that she is too, flowing through the force at that moment…

A cry of a new born baby…The bond of friends long gone… A flash of red and brown and gold… a field full of flowers… a cool summer breeze as it blew… Laughter, like tiny silver bells filled the dainty air…

A flash of white like lightning… Rivers of red water, no…blood, that flowed… Another flash, this time green and along with it a high pitched laugh, mocking…A field filled with the dead…Black…now the river flowed, poisoned… _'What do we have here?"_ a hissing voice asked…

Harry's eye suddenly flew open "He knows!!!" he said in an alarmed tone. His heavy breathing competing with the thudding of his heart.

"Don't worry, Harry. You were cloaked in the Force, He cannot sense you as you are" Lily tried to comfort him. It seems to work though, for soon he calmed down. After a few more minutes…

"Quite your mind again, do the calming exercises and get ready for bed young man. We'll be busy tomorrow. After your run, we will immediately head for the Den and get the place ready, you'll then follow after you had an early lunch."

"ummm, No offense mum, but, how're you guys going to be able to ready the place when… you know… can't touch things?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"Why Harry, haven't you heard about house elves?" His mother teased as she smiled.

He again prepared to start the calming routine, which he discovered was a great help in blocking bad dreams.

TBC


	7. Potty Training Part 2

**Title:** Way of the Force  
**Author name:** Icy Manipulator  
**Author email:**  
**Category: **Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category: **Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry Jedi

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **Training to be a Jedi Part 2 and a few more things revealed.

**DISCLAIMER:**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and/or George Lucas, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, Lucas Books, Del Rey and Randomhouse, Lucas Arts and Lucasfilm Ltd., and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Sometimes, wealth or power is needed to achieve the Jedi's goals.

Money is required for the purchase of goods; power is required to obtain the help of others.

To achieve one's goals, a Jedi may obtain wealth or power, but is not interested in it for its own sake, and will surrender it once those goals are achieved.

- Jedi Tenets

**Chapter 5 – Potty Training II**

The arrival at the Den went without a hitch and a week has now gone by since his arrival at the Den.

The Den… Such an understatement of what it really was. The place was huge. Viewed from above it is shaped like the capital letter "I" or an "H" with a long cross beam. It has a frontage of a hundred and fifty meters and is roughly forty meters in height. Four cathedral style windows, each with a height of 18 meters and width of ten graced the front of the structure. The Great Door Leading into the main hall, for which the aforementioned windows gives light to, is flanked by two impressive statues of lion headed griffins with wings stretched out, appearing to be about to take flight or attack. Before reaching the doors, however, was a covered walkway lined with marble pillars that held up the roof of the walkway, one of such quality in workmanship that would make any Caesar proud. Two perpendicular structures at both ends, which seem hug the main building, complete the imposing visage. These, structures, though part of the building itself, served both as a windbreak and of course the staff quarters. The Armory, Kitchens, training room and Library were situated in the South Wing while the Staff, both elves and humans, were housed in the North wing.

Originally built to the specifications laid down of Lord Godric Gryffindor, it faces the east to witness the rising sun meet the constellation Leo, to serve as his home and fortress.

A little off to the Southwestern side of the Main building, stood a lesser structure, but just as grand. This was the stables in which horses of fine Arabic descent were housed. Although smaller than their European counterparts, whose breeding was for bearing the heavy loads of the knights of old, they were quick and agile. Bred for speed and intelligence, these magnificent creatures could run like the wind, literally.

It was on one of the horses, a black stallion by the name of Barq, riding gleefully at a full gallop against the wind that Harry could be now found.

On the third day since his arrival during a free time, he had taken it upon himself to look around the place. It was near the stables that his breath caught as his eyes fell upon such a royal beast. With a shiny coat of black and untamed mane, the stallion was truly a sight to behold.

The horse neighed against his handlers, clearly not yet tamed. But somehow, through some stirring in the pit of his stomach, he went near the defiant beast… holding his hand out as an offering of peace and reach through the force. He asked for its permission and it was given. The handlers were greatly surprised by this, especially after which Harry vaulted onto the horse's bare back and rode…

Though his work schedule has now became further cramped with lessons and physical training. He always found the time to go riding on Barq, which to his surprise was just as if not, more pleasurable that riding on a broom. Yes, a broom could fly, it was much faster – especially his Firebolt, but there was something about taking part in something with a living being. Sharing the experience of life with one so free, to feel the strain of muscles…of hooves hitting the soft grassy earth in a smooth rhythm, the splendid grace of jumping over obstacles and unadulterated joy of racing the wind.

It was on this blissful summer morning of the 13th of July that 3 ethereal figures could be seen standing atop the battlements of the southern wing. They were watching with pride at the youth as he was happily doing wild stunts atop his ebony stallion, all the while at full gallop. No, they were not worried at all, they could see the flow of the force as it was gathered and expended by the young rider.

"He is quickly becoming attuned with the Force, Lils," James observed, looking at his son with pride.

"Yes, he learns quickly. Actually, I think he's now experimenting with a few of his latent force powers. Look…"

Standing atop the horse now, Harry suddenly bolted up, using the force to assist his jump, he somersaulted over the apple tree that was his target. He then reached with one hand then another and caught two of the golden red fruit, took a bite at the one in his right hand and landed right back on Barq.

"Geez…" Sirius complained "If I still had one, that boy is going to give me a heart attack!"

The other two just smiled. It was then that James asked, "Hey, isn't it time for his lesson in basic swordsmanship?"

Lily just nodded and the three disappeared without a sound.

Harry has just dismounted and offered the other apple to Barq, which was happily received with a gratified neigh, when a trio of shimmering figures faded into view.

"Hey there Mum, Dad…Sirius…" he said with a smile.

"Had a bit of fun there I see" Sirius greeted him.

"I believe you're going to have a visitor today, Harry…" His mother intoned and to which James added.

"Yeah, you're going to learn the basics of swordsmanship…"

Just then they were interrupted by Frederick, the Head Butler and Overseer Griffin's Den. "Master Harry sir…" he began holding out his hand which was holding a business card to Harry. "A Dr. Gibbons is here to see you, says he has an appointment with you regarding your interest in Historical Armed Combat…"

Patting Barq on his rump to usher him to go graze and rest, he looked behind the butler and saw a bespectacled man approaching them, he was around his mid-forties carrying an air about him of more as a professor than a professional swordsman.

"Thank you, Frederick." He acknowledged the old man and then added. "And could you please see to it that the '_other affairs'_ of the castle are out of the way…" Harry added, '_other affairs'_ referring to the house and security elves and other magical items are hidden from view. He knew that his parents and godfather were once again invisible.

"Already done sir."

Addressing Dr. Gibbons now "Good Morning Doctor. I believe you would be staying with us for the next two weeks?" He was inferring the call he made, at his mothers insistence, inquiring on instructors of Historical Fighting techniques.

After a brief introduction and sharing of interests, he learned that Ian (Dr. Gibbons) was one of the leading figures in the research and study of Ancient Combat techniques.

An expert in both modern and classical swordplay, he taught Harry the basics in a crash course that lasted two weeks, in which he also instructed him on his theory of how the men of old fought.

It was on the last day of his instruction that Ian gave Harry his assessment of him as they were talking about Ian's research. The question of how to win quickly and easily came to the discussion and they went further to speculate as to how ancient duelers fought.

"You're doing good Harry. Actually, I'm quite astounded on your quick grasp of swordplay. Just remember that nowadays, fencing is just considered a sport and most people in the art, takes just as long to choose their clothing as practicing. In days of old, the sword is the main weapon in duels and the battlefield."

Harry nodded at this. He realized that carrying a sword 300 years ago was just the same as the American cowboys carrying their guns… it was a part of life.

"If you want to win, you must wield your sword with martial intent. An expert swordsman named Musashi once said to 'Think neither of victory nor of yourself, but only of cutting and killing the enemy'" Ian pondered for a moment then added. "I believe this is the driving force that would determine the winner of any battle or duel. A person that could throw himself into the fight fully in mind and body would emerge victorious."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"An elegant weapon for a more civilized age…"

- Obi-wan Kenobi, A new Hope

31 July 1996, 0030 Local Time.

"Happy Birthday, my Son"

"Happy Birthday, Harry"

Harry only grunted. He was dead tired, after all. If Harry thought his schedule was tight before, it became hectic, frantic even, the day after Dr. Gibbons left. From Force strengthening exercises, concentration and focusing drills, telekinesis practice, a study and theories on uses of the Force for attack and defense, his continuing self study on swordplay, physical training…it was a miracle he was able to eat at all. Luckily, or unluckily, for him, using a force technique taught by his mother, he was able to use the Force to enhance his short term memory and learning ability. Accompanied by the constant drilling by his three guardians, the lessons were firmly embedded into his mind.

"Wake up there, Bambi. Lots of things to do and places to go!!!" after which Sirius chanted "Party! Party!..."

In response, Harry just groaned and grunted once, and turned away from the voices disturbing his rest. He then curled over to his side.

"C'mon Harry." His father persisted. "Wake up or you'll be late!"

Harry slowly then opened one of his eyes and then asked in a sleepy voice "Late for what?"

It was Lily who answered him "It time for you to receive the final part of our legacy"

Harry was now beginning to wake up, rolling onto his back trying to clear the cobwebs from his mind… he felt a ripple in the force, there was no sense of danger but somehow… He suddenly gave a yelp of surprise and then pain as two objects appeared with a faint pop and just as suddenly fell on his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------

In a heavily locked room inside the Department of Mysteries a strange thing was happening. It was in this still darkness that two objects that lay therein began to glow….

No one has been inside this room since the Potters were murdered, for only they and Professor Dumbledore has access into it. It was here that they did research into what the strangely shaped object did, since no one else knew and the one that might has been dead for years. The cylindrical object was known to her though, after all she'd been using a similar though less deadly practice Saber which was made for her by her father.

It was during a strange visitation in her dreams that she learned that the two objects should one day be given to her son… So they decided to cast a spell on the two items that would bring them to him on the sixteenth year, if he needed them.

They were needed now... with a pop of air filling an empty void, the two objects disappeared.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Ooops! I forgot the spell would we placed could be impatient!" James said sheepishly.

"Does this mean were not leaving?" Sirius then asked. He was disappointed that there might not be a party, since Harry was out cold.

"Really! How come it dropped on his head? Is this another one of your tricks James?" Lily said, glaring at her husband.

"I think he's coming to." Sirius suddenly said while James was explaining that he did the spell requirements as Lily asked him to… that it would appear 'in front' of Harry, how would he know that Harry would be lying down when it did...

Harry was indeed coming around for he could hear his parents arguing.

"Well, it was supposed to float until he reaches out for it…" Lily fumed…

"I did make it float until he reached out for it… the spell specifics said that when a part of the body of the recipient is under the object charmed the spell will release…" James eyes widened as he realized what could have happened and broke into a chuckle. "Good thing it wasn't lower…" he chuckled some more…

Lily just rolled her eyes and asked Harry if he was ok.

"I'm fine Mum. Just a small lump," Harry said as he stood up from bed and picked up the two objects.

"What are these things anyway" His mother was about to answer when the strange object that looked like two inverted pyramids started humming… and vibrating. Harry dropped the object in surprise. As it hit the floor, it righted itself and began to project beams of light into the air until it settled into an inverted cone showing the figure of an old man leaning against a gimmer stick. Though the projection is somewhat faded, one cannot deny the warmth and power showing behind those eyes.

"Greetings young Padawan, I am the Jedi Master Chi'tre Eebo of Duro, may this holocron, a record of what I know… of things I've learned as I grew into the Force, be a guide for you… until the day when we are all one in the Force… farewell"

TBC


	8. Nocturnally Diagonal

**Title:** Way of the Force  
**Author name:** Icy Manipulator  
**Author email:**  
**Category: **Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category: **Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry Jedi

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **A rescue mission.

**DISCLAIMER:**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and/or George Lucas, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, Lucas Books, Del Rey and Randomhouse, Lucas Arts and Lucasfilm Ltd., and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Notes:** Light will not exist without the dark. I started this Fic way before I knew about Knights of the Old Republic (the game). And, I was pleasantly surprised that my player/character in the game (I've named him Jethro Lye Vans) has trained in so short a time, same as Harry (we'll see more of that in the next chapter Potty Training 3). Anyway, During my characters training, one of the Jedi Masters said something about Light and Darkness. To the Jedi, It is our own darkness from within that the most important battle is fought. This is the mistake, I believe, of most of the Jedis that went dark. They fought the darkness from without (usually with everything they can), but, they forget that with each life they take they become tainted… with each justification of justice they mettle, they become corrupted. Annakin Skywalker/DarthVader comes to mind. This must be the reason why the Jedi Code clearly states that Jedi should not be subject to their emotions. My question is, should Jedi be unfeeling vessels of the Force's will? Or, Should they feel and experience emotions (yes, even those that lead to the Darkside), but, defer to the Force for guidance?

Jaina Solo's plight Dark Journey offers great insight of a firmly lightside Jedi in the throes of going dark. It also shows in part, Annakin Solo's sacrifice from the eyes of other Jedi. Kyp Duron (Incidently, another Jedi that went Dark, but was redeemed.) said that 'Annakin was the embodiment of what a Jedi should be.' For those (the Jedi) that are not suppose to feel emotions, it was his, Annakin's, _love_ for his brother and sister that drove him, and the Force that guided him. He was angry and scared, but he acted not from anger and fear. I believe this is where the Balance of the Force shall lie.

I'm glad you're all enjoying this story as much as I enjoyed re-reading and writing it.

BTW, if you've noticed the lack of errors in this and the last chapter… it's because of Jaessa (E. Thesing).

The Jedi acts to preserve life.

To kill is wrong. Yet it is often necessary to kill.

The Jedi may kill in self defense or the defense of others. You may kill if, by doing so, life is preserved.

When you kill, you commit a crime against the Force. Though you may know that you do so for the greater good, and the greater good justifies your act, you must also know that the death remains as a stain upon your spirit.

- Jedi Tenets

"So, How are we doing Kid?" Han Asked and Luke with a sigh answered "Same as always…"

"That bad, huh?" came Han's questioning reply.

- Starwars Episode VI – Return of the Jedi

**Chapter 5 – Nocturnally Diagonal**

21 August 1996, 1300 Local Time, #12 Grimmauld Place, OotP Meeting Room

Molly Weasley was well known in the order, not because of her red hair or her mouth watering cooking. No, Molly Weasley was well known for her temper.

Woe is he who is the target of her wrath… Woe on Albus Dumbledore.

"WHAT… DO… YOU… MEAN… 'HE'S BEEN MISSING FOR SIX WEEKS?"

Her loud screaming putting a banshee to shame.

"...he's to contact the Order every three days! Its what?... SIX WEEKS… he's supposed to be protected…. even then… If you had not explained to us the importance of him staying at…those…those…infernal muggles… I'm telling you now, if anything happens to that boy…" The only man of whom the Dark Lord feared, flinched at the onslaught of the plump redhead.

Mrs. Weasely was on a warpath. Her fear of Harry getting hurt or worse was akin to what she would feel if one of her sons or daughter would be in the same position. Though many might think that seven children would be more than enough, she still considered Harry as one of her own and was fiercely protective of him.

"Molly…" Albus Dumbledore started, trying to calm the enraged mother. "Though I might not be sure of where he is, I do have some idea of where he might be." He said in his usual, vague way.

But Mrs Weasely was still frantic "What if he's in a gutter somewhere, alone and hungry…what if You-know…Voldemort has him?". Most of those around them twitched a bit at this except for Remus Lupin, Professor Snape and erstwhile Auror Alastor Moody.

It was Professor Snape that answered her. "I'm sure that if the Dark Lord has Potter," He began with a sneer at saying Harry's name, "he would have been gloating about it to us." 'Us' referring to his fellow Death Eaters.

"I had just arrived from a meeting last night…" Looking around at the other member of the Order of the Phoenix, "And he too is, and I quote, 'wondering where the irritating brat might be?'".

Thinking it would help calm Molly down, Remus, further piped in "We're all worried about him, Molly. Harry is a smart and resourceful young man. I _assume_ he's safe or we'd know otherwise…." Oh…he was so wrong about that.

A look of horror came to Snape's face, Moody was silently cursing, and the rest of the Order were backing away from Remus and pulling out what look like earplugs. Arthur was just looking at Remus, shaking his head in consolation, then mouthing at him the letters M.W.S.R.

"Molly…" Remus said sliding a bit lower on his chair, didn't get another word out…

He forgot and broke the MWSR.

MWSR (Molly Weasley Safety Rule or things to do to save your ears from obvious damage) #1 – Never do anything to direct 'The Wrath of MW' at you.

MWSRS (Molly Weasley Safety Rule Supplemental or things to do if you have a death wish) #1 - Assume that her kids are safe. Note: They are only deemed safe by MW, if they are in the fierce hug of MW, or at least within sight.

Let's just say the verbal lashing he received was none too pretty.

It only stopped when Tonks, who got guard duty of Diagon Alley, suddenly bolted into the room and promptly informed them that Death Eaters were attacking anything and anyone in the Alley...

"…in broad daylight!!!" she ended in a surprise tone, never expecting the nerve of Voldemort's minions for attacking.

"Well…" Moody growled. "What are we waiting for…an invitation?" He then promptly ran out with Dumbledore, Remus (who didn't know whether to be glad or not for the reprieve) and the other Order members right after him.

Molly was further gripped by fear. 'Her children! Her CHILDREN! They were at Diagon Alley to get their supplies for the coming school year!' and then she felt a hand on her shoulders…

Arthur Weasely was a kindly man. He loved his work with muggle artifacts, love his children and love his wife, all almost to a fault. And, if there is something he hates to see, it's his wife's helplessness right now.

"Molly, let's go…the children needs us." He told her. The look of fear suddenly vanished into grim determination. She just nodded once and joined Arthur as they began to run outside. They stopped however as they heard a faint crack, there before them the bloodied form of Kingsly Shacklebolt.

"Get help…." He wheezed as blood dripped from his mouth. Molly started to look after his injuries as he felt his body grow numb, grateful that pain had gone a bit so that he could deliver his plea of help. "Ministry's been attacked…Voldemort lead it himself…" he was able to whisper out.

Arthur looked at his wife and said, "Somebody's got to tell Albus… I'm going to the ministry…"

"But the children," Molly Weasley started to protest.

"They will be safe, you've got to trust them, but this… look, I may not agree with what the Ministry does most of the time with the politics and power grabbing, but for what it stands for as a bastion of our society. It is a symbol of us being civilized people, Molly… if we don't try and save the Ministry our children will grow up in a land of darkness and lawlessness. I love you Molly, I just have to do this…for our children's sake," he said as he apparated to the ministry.

Casting an enervate on the downed auror to give him at east some strength to get into the house, Molly then apparated herself to the Leaky cauldron where she knew the others would be.

The words she heard from a reporting auror as she came into the Leaky Cauldron sent a shot of fear against her spine. Hoping against hope that her not even one of her children were taken.

"…hostage, sir. We tried to… but, there's just too many. We called in for reinforcements but no one came except for a blast of static…" A young auror said with glistening eyes, wishing that he had done more.

"That's just fine my boy, I know you've done what you could… but, I fear that something else is wrong now at the ministry, go and get yourself healed and rested..." Dumbledore said as he dismissed him towards the medic beside him. "Molly…." He then began as he noticed her. Molly cut through though and reported the events that transpired after they've left.

"It would seem that our help would be needed more at the ministry… so, far Diagon Alley has been contained from here…" Motioning to Moody, he instructed him to leave some Aurors to help Tom the Bartender guard the portal. After which, looking behind him at Ron and Hermione who were huddled together, he then instructed Molly to take them back to headquarters. With that taken cared off Dumbledore promptly led the charge towards the Ministry of Magic.

"Ginny… where's Ginny?" she asked the two franticly.

"We've got separated in the commotion, Mum…" Ron's terse reply drove an icy spike into her heart.

"We think she'd been taken by deatheaters…" Hermione then supplied.

In her mind, the last thing she thought of as she lost consciousness, were the words she said this morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earlier that morning…

"Mum!" A young woman with dark red hair and hazel brown eyes called out while careening down the stairs of #12 Grimmauld Place. "Mum… Have you seen my jumper?"

"Manners, Ginny!" Molly Admonished as she smiled inwardly, remembering a time not so long ago. "People are still asleep."

"Sorry Mum. But I best get ready before the boys wake up. We're going out the get our supplies to day….We might even get to meet Harry there."

"I'm not sure dear. Professor Dumbledore did say that he has already ordered Harry's supplies for him." Molly reminded her daughter as she beckoned at the doorway, furthering a good morning to Hermione as she came in to the kitchen.

"Good morning Mrs.Weasely…Ginny." Hermione also greeted. Although she tried stifling a yawn, she was still glowing with joy. She'd been late up last night with Ron as they'd talked… more like argued… to a point of her bursting to tears. Quite out of character, Ron apologized for it and they got to continue on into a more meaningful discussion of why they always fought and bickered. Needless to say they ended up being more than friends in the wee hours of the morning, sealing their new found relationship with a lingering kiss.

"Mum was just telling me that we might not meet up with Harry today at Diagon Alley," Ginny informed her as she sat down for breakfast.

Turning back to put a platter of sausages on the table, Mrs. Weasely she saw the look of disappointment from her daughters face.

"But don't worry dear, I'll go see if I could persuade Professor Dumbledore to let Harry stay with us for the remainder of summer."

Thinking of Harry made Ginny realize she needed to get some owl treats for Hedwig also. She's been taking care of Harry's owl for over a month now, ever since Professor Dumbledore came over to visit them at the Burrow and informing them that Harry wasn't suppose to receive or send owls, lest it might be tracked back to him. So the professor asked if he could leave the owl in their care. Ginny immediately volunteered to take care of the snowy owl.

As she thought of this the sound of running footsteps could be heard from the stairs. Not a moment later the bright red hair of Ron Weasely could be seen peeking through the kitchen doorway.

"Mum, have you seen Hermi…" His voice trailed as his eyes set over his beloved.

"Good morning Ron," Hermione said in a sweet voice, quite uncharacteristic of her.

"Am I missing something?" Ginny asked. Almost immediately her eyes grew large as she realized what it was.

Reaching out to touch each others hands they turned nodding at each other in an unspoken decision.

"Mum, 'Mione and I are together." Ron said, cheeks and ear turning a beet red as he said this.

"Squeeeeee!!!" came a delightful squeal from Ginny while Mrs. Weasely smiled broadly, delighted that even in these times when darkness threatened, some good things could still happen.

"That's wonderful dear," she said, then added winking at the new couple as she turned and did a rare tease on her youngest child. "Now, if a certain raven haired boy with bright green eyes would just see that 'red' is such a wonderful color…."

Mouth agape, all three teens had a funny look of surprise as they stared back at her. "What?" She asked her daughter, who was now sputtering incomprehensibly as she too now was red in her ears. "Do you think I would believe for one moment that you don't like him anymore?" She asked her seriously.

"Mum, I've given up on him…." Ginny said in her defense, but the soft shaking of her chin could not be ignored. "He doesn't even think of me that way… in fact, the only time I think he even noticed me is when I confront him and even then, things just seem to get messed up…" she further implored, Sighing as she thought of the many times where she thought they'd might have a decent conversation, maybe even get to know each other better, they would just always… Always… be interrupted.

"He doesn't see me." She said with a low voice, quickly, she turned away from the table, breakfast forgotten as she stood up to get ready for the trip to Diagon Alley.

Flustered as she was when she left the table, Ginny didn't hear her mother whisper, "While I breathe, I hope…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Same day, Diagon Alley 1330 Local Time

'This is really turning out to be a rotten day,' Ginny though to herself as she recounted her day so far.

Walking up late and having the sun in my eye, taking a shower and forgetting to bring towel, not finding the dress you're supposed to wear, being teased by your own mother (for goodness sake!!!), slipping down on your bum as you flooed, walking around with your brother and his new girlfriend not to mention one of your best girl friends while they start going all sappy (eughh!!!), getting separated from said brother and friend, and now this….'I just should have stayed in bed.' She reflected with a grunt.

They've just had their lunch and were just walking over to get some ice cream and wait for their parents who were at a meeting with the Order, when an abrupt shout of pain and an explosion shook the entire area around them. People where suddenly in a panic, screaming and crying as just as sudden the popping noise of apparition could be heard almost against each other that sounds faintly like that of firecrackers going off. Dark figures loomed about them, faces hidden in white masks that were a stark contrast to the black non-descript robes that they wore.

She was running now and ducking for whatever cover she could find. Just as she thought she'd made it, a high pitched squeal sounded behind her in a maniacal manner. Pain filled her senses as the curse bore on… abruptly it stopped and again she heard her voice. "Well, well… if it isn't another of the weasels. I think Lucius would enjoy your company very much my dear…" Dread filled her as another spell hit upon her chest full force and the world turned black…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Same day, Leaky Cauldron, 1850 Local Time.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked Hermione. His mum had come too just moments after she fainted. However, she was in hysterics, vowing vengeance if her daughter was in anyway harmed. They had to stun her every 30 minutes as she came to after that.

"Why ask me, you're the big and strong one…" she huffed.

"Mione, you know I didn't mean it that way… I'm just at a loss at what I should do." Ron pleaded as the guarding Aurors looked on in amusement at their bickering.

A tinkle of bells marked the opening of the door that leads to muggle London. Ron and Hermione, as well as the remaining guards had their wands out in a flash. Silhouetted against the remaining daylight was a man of medium height. He was cloaked in a darkness that seems to hide him from their view.

They didn't see him move his wand and they were surprised for he had already disarmed them all. Fear gripped them as they thought their end was at hand.

"Do not be afraid. " This said in a calm manner, so soothing that now they felt that everything would be alright.

He didn't say anymore as he seemed to glide towards the portal with them following his every movement with their eyes alone as though they've been petrified.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Same day, Diagon Alley 1900 Local Time.

The brick wall started to rearrange itself into a portal that offered access to and from the Leaky cauldron. This then alerted the four of the low ranking Death Eaters that were assigned to guard it and prevent entry.

Positioning themselves, two of them stood right in front of the portal while the other two were behind and to the side, one on the left and the other to the right.

Once the portal was fully opened they saw, who they presume to be, a man dressed in a black and thick, woolen travelers cloak, the hood of which was covering his entire face in shadow.

The lead Death Eater then challenged the man. "Who are you and what is your business here?"

The stranger, whose hands were folded serenely in front of him, just waved his hand as in dismissal and said in a comforting voice. "I mean no harm; I'm just here to visit a few friends…"

"You mean no harm, just here to visit a few friends…" the lead strangely echoed.

"You will let me pass…"

"I will let you pass."

'Something's wrong' the other three thought. Thinking perhaps that the stranger has cast the Imperious curse on their lead, they started to raise their wands to attack.

The stranger looks as if to anticipate this though. Again raising his right hand, mimicking a pushing motion, the Death Eater beside the lead suddenly flew backwards and crashed against a pillar, promptly knocking him out.

He then waved his hand to the left and moved his index finger and thumb in a pinching motion, he quickly repeated the movement, but this time to his right. Both Death Eater's suddenly held there throats and were chocking until they passed out from lack of air. He then turned back his attention to the lead Death Eater who was just standing calmly in front of him.

"You will take me to the leader of this attack"

"I will take you to Madam Bellatrix Lestrange." This caused the stranger to pause, but he then continued talking to the man as they walked down the path to the center of Diagon Alley, ignoring the dead bodies that were littered around them.

"You serve your master well."

"I serve my Master well."

"You shall be rewarded."

"I shall be rewarded."

"Oh. You'll be rewarded alright….CRUCIO!" A woman's voice suddenly said and not long after the scream from the tortured man echoed across the Alley. But, somehow the death eater's screaming suddenly stopped although he still lay quivering on the cobbled ground.

Dismissing the event since she was about to end the curse anyway, "Damned help…" she muttered to herself as she once again turned back to the redheaded woman, who was tied up on an inclined table behind her.

She never noticed the cloaked stranger, although the young woman she'd been torturing did.

"I will ask you this for the last time 'where is Potter?'"

"Even if I do know, I won't tell the likes of you!!" Ginny spat out in a weak but clear and defiant voice.

Bellatrix was about to curse her again when from behind, a voice filled with controlled power filled the air.

"If you dare to think of harming even one strand of hair on her head Lestrange, that would be the last mistake you'll ever make."

"Who are you? ... Show yourself!!" She said as she whipped around, eyes darting wildly about.

"I'm right here in front of you, Bellatrix," the voice again said in whisper that only, even at a distance only she could hear. And sure enough, a dark form of a man was standing there in the middle of the square, hood still covering his face.

"You will let the girl go!" He suddenly said as Bellatrix felt a tugging against her mind.

"Your pitiful attempts at legimency won't work against me." She said as she cackled, "I am an occlumence," laughing again in her insane manner.

"Nevertheless, you will release her to me." He said with such conviction that it sent pleasant shivers up her spine.

Having such a deranged and twisted mind from her years in Askaban made her think this was some sort of sick game.

Truth be told, she was attracted to powerful men, and this man before her exudes an aura of calm confidence that could put Dumbledore's to shame and a presence of power she haven't felt from anyone else except with the Dark Lord… and most certainly not from her husband…

And, she mused, as a wry grin appeared on her face, there are some things Voldemort could no longer provide…

Her loins unexpectedly tightened at the thought, misty wetness began to flow easing the friction she could feel between her legs as she walked closer to the stranger, driving her further in her perverse desire.

"Well, what would I get in return? ... surely we could come to an … arrangement of sorts," she purred then nodded a bit to the bound girl behind her, "What would you want with the scrawny little thing anyway, that a real woman couldn't give…?" she added not further than five feet away now.

She didn't notice that the bonds holding Ginny was already undone. She didn't notice the young woman as she, finding a sudden burst of strength from somewhere, was closing in on her from behind in fury.

The stranger just snorted at this in amusement. "… really Mrs. Lestrange, I believe Sirius is laughing his head off right now, hearing you say that…And I don't think Mum and Dad would approve." He said and paused a moment as if to think.

"No, I don't believe they'd approve…" the stranger shook his head as he slowly pulled down on his hood and revealed himself.

Standing before her now was a young man whose stance showed an air of royalty, emerald green eyes, which were no longer hidden behind thick glasses, were twinkling with mirth. Moving her eyes upward, she noticed his raven dark hair was cropped short making it stand on end, making the braided lock of longer, silver-twined hair that fell against his right ear more prominent.

Just then, she saw what she sought… A lightning bolt scar, shown proudly as in defiance against her Lord… that if a little babe could drive him of to near nothingness, what more could this young man do?...

The shocked look of disbelief on Bellatrix's face was so hilarious, making Harry wished he had a camera. Looking behind her to check on Ginny's progress, who still hasn't noticed that he'd pulled down his hood.

"And I think Ginny here wouldn't approve either…" after he said this, Bellatrix, again whipped around to look behind her… all she saw next was a flash of a white knuckled fist and stars.

Having released her anger, Ginny then noticed Harry for he too, was looking at her, chuckling with amusement.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side, Gin," he said "But I think we better get the hell out of dodge."

Mouth still agape as she stared at the young man before her, "Harry…?", was all she was able to say before strong hands held her own and pulled her away.

"You can put your elbow in a butter dish later my dear," was his reply as he led her along the main street Diagon Alley.

As Ginny suddenly regained her senses, she stopped running and pulled against Harry's hand making him stop also. Then she launched herself and proceeded to hug him for all her worth.

Ginny, though still short by most Weasely standards was big enough to smother Harry, who was still behind the height department for his age, sadly not even the Force could help him with that.

"Gin…Air… NOW… please," he begged.

"It won't do any good trying to kill the rescuer." Harry gasped out after being let go by a flustered Ginny, but then again flashing her that lopsided smile, another Potter trademark. He then pulled at her again as a sudden explosion went off behind them.

'I guess the jig's up' he thought as he let go of the tendrils of the force that he sent out to affect the minds of the other death eaters from noticing him or Ginny. They were just a few meters away from the portal anyway, he thought.

This gave him more resources to use the Force to further accelerate the healing of Ginny's cuts and bruises, reduce at least some of the pain and to feed her more strength for their escape.

Though his five senses were already enhanced by the force and couldn't sense any enemies near enough, he still felt that faint nagging that was warning him of danger. As he strengthened his already active combat sense, he slowed down their run to a quiet walk and turned to Ginny.

"Gin, I need you to do something… when I give the signal, I want you to run off to the Leaky Cauldron and stay there till I come for you, OK?"

"But, Harry…" She started to argue, one look into his intense green eyes though told her that there wouldn't be any room for argument, so, she just nodded her assent. She didn't like it but she was sure all her questions would be answered later.

Harry felt a ripple from the Force, a dark corruption that sent shivers to his spine.

'A Jedi should know no fear' a voice in his mind seem to say.

"Vampires…" He whispered, startling Ginny, who was trying to hear or sense what Harry was sensing that she could not.

'…four, five… six of them nearby. Oh, well, so much for the walk in the park bit…"

"Gin, RUN..." He shouted, Ginny hesitated, still not wanting to leave him, she only ran when Harry yelled. "NOW!" to force her to flee.

Out of nowhere five blood-frenzied vampires suddenly surrounded him.

'I've got to finish this first and fast; I sense more are coming… Death eaters too…"

The Force is life, and this… unlife… is a distortion of what it stands for. But, he again reached out to the force to seek atonement for what he was about to do.

'The death of these creatures will not be a stain upon your spirit – You are just taking back what they stole to their rightful place' he heard his mothers voice say.

This kindled the fire within him as he sought out calm to prepare him to be one with his weapon.

Vampires are creatures gifted with celerity, stealth and strength. Thinking the boy as easy prey, they pounced on him in hunger.

Standing calm in the middle of the circle formed by the five vampires, Harry suddenly whirled around… at a quarter of the turn, the snap-hiss of his lightsaber brought to life a four feet long, reddish-gold blade. A split second later, it went through the neck and sliced off the head of the vampire that was behind him before. At the third quarter of his turn, he ducked and rolled forward, slashing at the vampire that was on his right at the beginning of his turn, cutting him cleanly in two at the waist. He slashed again in a return stroke, this time decapitating it even before the upper half of his body fell off the lower half. Standing up as he did this, his left hand was already raised, Harry force pushed the third vampire, pinning it against the pathway's wall.

He then locked his saber 'on' as he reached into the force and threw it at the fourth vampire as it launched it self towards Harry. The Lightsaber caught it in mid-flight… head rolling on the ground as its body fell. Harry imploded that head of the third vampire just as he tugged back the returning lightsaber through the Force and quickly moved on to the fifth vampire.

As soon as it landed on his outstretched right hand, he stroked in a right-diagonal downward slash. Spinning left to stop his forward momentum, he then used this movement to decapitate the last vampire.

Harry was now in the exact same position before the fight started with his hands clasped in front of him, lightsaber under his cloak and clipped on his belt, standing serenely as if nothing had happened, although now surrounded by five very dead, undead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I win Prongs!!!" Sirius whooped in delight. "Told you he'd do it in less than ten"

"If I recall correctly Padfoot, you said 'more or less nine seconds, ten seconds flat at most' James retorted.

Lilly just rolled her eyes in irritation. "You're both wrong… eight seconds flat… just as I said it would. So, could you two please shut up, it's not over yet you know."

"Sure thing Lils."

"Anything for you, my valley flower…"

"Hey don't roll them too much, they might just pop out. Then let's see where you'll be…"

In the background, James and Sirius where acting… well, being their old selves again…

'Sometimes, I wish that I could still wield a lightsaber,' was all Lily could think of at the moment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny ran with all her might towards the portal and the safety of the Leaky Cauldron. As soon as she turned the corner though, her breath caught, as standing before her was the sixth vampire, the one that went after her. She screamed, this must have caught the attention of someone near the portal, for suddenly there was a cry of a spell being cast. Bright white light exploded, engulfing both her and the vampire.

When she could see again she just saw Tom, the bartender of the Leaky Cauldron, standing in front of her.

"Lumos Solarem, always works against the filthy buggers… can't stand sunlight…" he said. "C'mon now missy, yer safe now. Lets get out of this alley and into the shop…much safer." He then led her through the portal.

Tom led her to sit down near the fire and wrapped a warm blanket around her shoulders and offered her a cup of hot chocolate.

"You'll be fine… wait one bit while I go find your brother…" Tom left to find Ron, leaving a shell shocked Ginny to her thoughts… of her escape and Harry.

A few minutes later she was safe in the embrace of her Mother, who they revived. Ron and Hermione joined them in their relief. When a thought occurred to her,

'Harry! He's still out there!' She must have said this out loud, because her mother suddenly gasped.

"Harry's here?" Molly said in disbelief.

Ginny nodded and said in a whisper "He's the one that got me out of there." She proceeded to tell them about her capture and their escape until the time they parted ways, so that Harry may confront the vampires that were stalking them, probably death eaters too.

Molly, was starting to go hysterical again. Having no choice in the matter, Ron promptly stupefied her again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Indecision seems to be the order for the day. Not knowing what to do, the teens turned to the remaining adults in the room. Tom and six aurors.

What could they do? They could run. But the old professor's orders were specific; to hold the line until they were done at the ministry. As Tom was about to suggest that the teen leave immediately, they heard a dull sounding 'woomphh,' an explosion of some kind from the direction of the Portal.

The numerous pops and sizzles of magic hitting or missing a target was often accompanied by a short scream of pain. Underlying it all was a faint hiss and hum, that changed pitch ever so often, but most of the time disappearing all together.

The company then moved towards the portal in curiosity. As they looked on though, their jaws could be promptly swept from the floor.

The man was dodging the curses that fell on him like rain. Occasionally, a flash of reddish gold would appear, cutting off the head of a nearby vampire or dismembering a death eater, but as quick as it came it was gone again.

The surprising thing though was his use of what looks like wandless magic…

"…That's impossible…" Hermione breathed in disbelief. Turning her head to Ron as if he would be able to explain… knowing more of the impossibilities of the wizarding world.

Ron started to turn to her, but something caught his eye. "…T-T-That's BLOODY BRILLIANT!... Did you see what he did?..." he asked no one in particular.

What Ron saw was indeed a 'magical' display of balance, timing and acrobatics. The death eaters were attacking him enforce from below while the vampires from above. Blocking the way to the portal and trying to force him stay within the compounds of the alley. To an observer, they would suggest to this boy to just give up the fight, for he was out numbered and outgunned. Clichéd as it may sound, the boy would most likely just laugh at their face, put up a show of 'the bird' with his finger and promptly say 'No, it is they that are outclassed'.

Running to charge the advancing enemy, he was only a few feet away from those in front of him when he unexpectedly leaped over them. Using the force to push the vampires with his left hand to promptly crush them against the walls and with his right hand with his wand extended to the death eaters below, casting layers of spells, stunning and binding spells that dropped most of them. As he sailed over the wall of enemies, he tucked in and rolled on the ground, now on the other side and nearer the portal. Facing the enemy again and gathering the force as he extended both his arms, he paused… then pushed.

Death eaters were tumbling this way and that. The vampires are now more wary, deciding whether or not this prey was worth the effort or not.

"He looks like the man who came in earlier…" suggested Tom.

"He'll make a fine Auror," commented one of the guards

"That's Harry," Ginny finally said, a smile forming on her lips. 'This is turning out to be a good day after all,' she thought.

All eyes turned to her; she just nodded as to point back outside. With surprising speed that made him a blur, Harry ran towards them. Once he'd reached them he ordered the portal to be closed. They did not argue when he told the guards to seal it and then ordering them on to go to the Ministry as they would be needed to help the cleanup the mess that Voldemort did there.

Ron and Hermione just stood there. The same thoughts were rolling in their minds. 'Is this really Harry?'

With sure purpose he then strode to Ginny and once again took her hand a pulled her towards, but then stopping again as if he forgot something, at the doors heading out to muggle London. Looking at his two best friends he said.

"Well, are you two coming or not? And could you please, revive Mrs.Weasely, I don't believe she'd be happy to being stupefied at least seven times in the last three hours…"

He noticed they were just blinking and still staring at him in some form of shock.

"I'll just wait for you in the car then… c'mon Gin, you've just got to hear the sound system…"

TBC


	9. Potty Training Part 3

**Title:** Way of the Force  
**Author name:** Icy Manipulator  
**Author email:**  
**Category: **Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category: **Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry Jedi

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **Training to be a Jedi Part 3. or Before the Rescue Mission

**DISCLAIMER:**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and/or George Lucas, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, Lucas Books, Del Rey and Randomhouse, Lucas Arts and Lucasfilm Ltd., and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

_'The Trials were intended to be a crucible; a test of character as well as ability. The Trials were not set in stone and were custom fitted to each Padawan. They were an examination of the Padawan's commitment, ability, and moral grounds. The Padawan's fears, their hidden wants and needs, their passions, or their tragedies; all were weighed and somewhere amidst the Psyche lay the key, the measure by which the Council could judge the Padawan's worthiness. How they dealt with the trial, as much as whether or not they physically succeeded or failed was the true trial.'****_

_- Padawan Training, The Trials_**__**

_"Master Yoda, you can't die…" Luke started to say, but the old Jedi Master grew serious in his expression as he gave a gnarled sigh._

_"Strong am I with the Force… But not that strong." And as he prepared himself for his well deserved rest, he continued. "Twilight is upon me and soon night must fall. That is the way of things… The Way of the Force…"_

_"But I need your help, I came back to complete my training" Luke pleaded. _

_"No more training, do you require. Already know that what you need" came Yoda's answer._

_"Then I am a Jedi" Luke said as his eyes widened. Yoda chuckled, which ended up being a hacking cough, when he had calmed he laid back down and sighed. _

_"Not yet… one thing remains… Vader, you must confront Vader… only then a Jedi will you be…and confront him you will…"_

_- __Starwars__ Episode Six – Return of the Jedi___

**Chapter 7 – Potty Training III**

18 August 1996, The Misty Swamp - 2 miles east of Griffins Den

"Concentrate!" The image of the Jedi Master instructed. Over the following weeks, Harry has discovered that the image projected was interactive, in more way than one. Aside from the history that the holocron contained, it seems that part of the erstwhile Jedi Master's essence in the Force was embedded in it, giving it an and intelligence and probably, from what he could discern from his still clumsy attempts in Life Sensing, alive.

'It's probably akin to Riddle's Diary.' He mused in one of his searching sessions.

What surprised him though was that instead of feeding of a person, unlike the diary, the holocron is connected to the Force itself and thriving off of it. Even able to, as he discovered painfully, manipulate it to some extent.

"Focus! To be able to use the Force fully, you as Jedi should be one with it."

"Master Eebo, I've been hearing that a lot, but what is being 'one with the Force'?" Harry asked. His training was further intensified by the old Master. Standing inverted on one hand while levitating four human head sized rocks, he was now being taught of how to juggle the resources he has through the Force and concentrating on doing various task at the same time.

"The Force is to be used only for knowledge and defense… Never for attack." He started to say.

"A Jedi's strength flows from the Force… But beware… anger, fear, anger, aggression… these are the dark side of the Force and once you start on this dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny."

The explanation left Harry momentarily confused that he abruptly felt his concentration waver as he wobbled then fell down from his precarious position with the rock rolling dangerously close by his head.

"How, pray tell, can you attack someone, when you're not angry?" He then asked the image. Remembering the time when he tried to curse Bellatrix Lestrange with an unforgivable.

How can you be calm when around you are in chaos? How can you control your aggression and rage as you see the things you've cared about and the people you've love are being taken away?" He was breathing hard now, tears forming in his eyes, confused and bewildered.

But at the last he whispered.

"How can you control your fear?"

The image then just made a muffled grunt and closed its eyes…

Nothing happened for a few minutes, Harry even though it might be broken somehow. He was about to speak to it again when he sensed a stirring in the Force...

"Greetings my young apprentice, I see that you've been using my legacy to learn the way…" the Master said after he bowed in greeting.

He sensed that this is no longer just an image but the actual projection of the master through the Force, just like his parents and Sirius. He stood up straight and inclined his head then bowed at the waist. "Greetings, Master Eebo."

"I also see that your training is now almost complete. All that is left are the Trials…"

"Trials Master?" Harry asked as he brushed off some more of the bits of leaves and dirt that has stuck on to his shirt and pants.

"You are now an adept of the Force and soon your Trials will come that will mark you as a Jedi Knight. In the Republic of old, the trials are prepared by the padawan's master and the council. It is a test with no apparent answer, a journey with no apparent end. They are given when a master deems his apprentice ready. You've asked questions that I must not answer, for to be a Knight you must find those answers for yourself."

"…and I though your holocron was confusing…" Harry said.

The Jedi Master just smiled as he bent into his gimmer stick and closed his eyes as he whispered "come…"

Three points of light appeared and increased in size as they became once again three of the people he loves most. Too busy with his training, he hadn't seen them in a while.

"Is it time Master Jedi?" James asked as he bowed, not surprised that it was no longer a holocron image.

Sirius just looked on to Harry and said "Hold on to your hat, kid and Good Luck."

'Luck? They look like I'm going to war or something' he thought.

"why would I need …." His statement was never finished. Just as he heard his mother tell him that she love him and that he was not alone, he noticed that the medallion his father gave him was flashing like a strobe. Brighter it went then 'poof' he was gone.

After a moment of silence. It was Lily who asked the pressing question.

"Do you really believe him to be ready , Master Eebro?"

"The padawan's of the old republic are trained at an early age for their teachers to mold them to focus on the light side of the Force. I argued with the council about this… the only way to be truly strong in the Force is to have a choice, good or ill…and to experience what darkness truly is and overcome it."

"to choose what is right over what is easy…" James whispered.

"Yes. Your son had proved this time and time again. The Force is with him… it speaks to him… guided him on his quests… and then he still asks how to be one with it..." The wizened master said while he shook his ethereal head.

Looking at the three before him now, he said with a conviction that could only be derived from the Force. "He is ready."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I… HATE… PORTKEYS!" Harry was in a bad mood upon landing in a small grove of trees. Looking carefully around, he noticed that the place looked familiar… He knew this place!

"Crap!!! Of all the places you could bring me to, you have to drop me here!" He fumed holding the medallion in his left hand, scolding it, while he moved his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his right. Looking around further he again asked the still air…

"OK! What am I supposed to be doing here?" He was now in the grove where the once Dark Lord Slytherin had died. A place guarded closely by the Potter line of Gryffindor, a place tainted with evil. Though the dark Lord was no more, his dark essence remains imprinted amongst the gnarled trees and a mound of earth from which nothing living would come near, not even grass or lichen grew on it.

Then he felt it, as his anxiety increased, the cold seems to take more hold of him. Fear, he didn't like to feel fear, to feel helpless and not knowing what to do, this then made him angry. Angry at being impotent, angry of having power and not being able to use it against those that ridicule him, those that torment him, those that had taken everything away from him. Angry at his fate.

The cold has wrapped around him now, feeding off him and his anger like some blood hungry parasite giving nothing back but a stronger echo of his feelings. His wrath increased further. The fear in him redoubled the anger building. Crackles of lightning began to arc between his splayed fingers as his chest heaved in effort. Air was starting to circle around him now. Dust and fallen leaves forming a fast moving wall around him, he was now the eye of a tornado. As the swirls grew faster and faster, it reached out and joined with the darkening clouds, further increasing the humidity and potency of the twister.

As the cold gripped his heart, Hate to end all hate was in him. He has power, great power, so easy to use. So vast in quantity and unlimited in scope… A mere thought and he could move mountains or squeeze the life of all his enemies and all the stands in his way.

'Yesssssss!" a voice hissed, "the power issss yoursss to command. Give in and you ssssshall have more, to defeat your enemiessss. You can have people sssserving your very whim or… command them to do your bidding… you sssshall be feared…Yessss. Give me your hate, ssssstrike against them all!! No one can ssssstop you, you sssshall be a god!!!"

Before him now stood a cloaked figure, who's hissing laugh was more than he could bear. "Voldemort…" He whispered in rage

'Kill him now!!! Ssssstrike him in your anger; let the power of the dark ssssside fill you…."

Harry then held out his hand, releasing the crackling lightning that was lashing out of his fingers. He expected Voldemort to beg for mercy, to ask for his forgiveness and spare his life, but instead Voldemort just laughed and the laughter turned into a womans' voice, mocking him…"that tickles, wee little potter still got problems with casting pain…" again that laugh, that torturing laugh.

Drawing his lightsaber he proceeded to hack at the source of his anguish… slashing to and fro, severing limbs from body… 'till finally removing the head. The laughter stopped, but his fury still the same… but then he felt hollow.

As the Force storm raged on, a gust of wind removed the cloth that was once the hood of the creatures' cloak…

Looking at it he saw… staring at him… accusing him… where the lifeless eyes of Ginny Weasely…

Then he was afraid… more afraid and confused than ever before… and the storm raged on…

But, amid the loud crescendo of the chaos that was happening from without and within, amid the further temptations of the dark one. A small voice, like a wavering candle against a dark stormy night, whispered "… do not fear, you're not alone".

Harry curiosity was piqued by this though his Fury and Hate are still undiminished. He turned away from those accusing eyes and focused on that little voice, wondering at who it could be.

'You have a choice… ' the little voice said

"I have none, I need to be powerful to stop and crush Voldemort and this gives me power."

'You always have a choice, what will you do with power anyway… you already have more power than this.'

"But I hate him!!! I hate all of them; I will kill them all everything that's evil in this world. It will become a better place without them."

'Do you really? But, why do you hate him" the voice seem to be gaining strength…drowning out the curses of the dark one.

"Because he's a power hungry sonofabitch. He doesn't care about who he hurts, who he kills, just to reach his goals…." Tears are falling freely now on Harry's face.

'Well then… you must hate yourself too, you know? You're turning out to be just like him. Not that it's a surprise; you do have a lot in common. I wonder how many people will suffer in your hands then. Is that the way it is? … You won't care how many suffers as long as you destroy him? Then what? Control the people so that it never happens again… be a king… ruler of everything? Wow, that must be a great world you're planning to build. Tyrannical and Oppressive, all hail the mighty Potter… would you like me to bow down now, oh great hypocrite.'

Stunned, Harry had no answer for this. Slowly the storm abated as he considered the questions. Though his anger still remains…

"Who are you, show your self!!" he demanded.

'Are you sure?' the voice whispered in his mind and as the last vestiges of his rage fueled Force Storm stopped, the same voice said aloud behind him now.

"Are you really sure you want to face me, Harry?" Slowly he turned around…

…and there he saw what could be an ten year old boy with messy black hair, his emerald green eyes dancing with mirth. For the first and maybe only time ever it was Harry's eyes that flicked up to look at the boys forehead, searching for that famous scar, but he found none.

"W-who are you?" Harry asked.

The little boy's answer was a slight smile and the flight of a lightsaber from his belt clip to his hands and activating it. The hum surrounded the grove as the soft glow made the little boys eyes seem to burn with green fire.

Reacting instantly, Harry drew his own blade and activated it. But, he couldn't make himself to strike. There was something wrong in fighting this…image… of him. He closed his eyes then, gathering the Force to him, pouring on to it his fears, his anger and his hate and asking for guidance, it responded by enveloping him in a warm embrace, replacing fear with hope's promise, anger with life's joy, hate with compassion's unconditional love and then he understood what it is to be one with the Force and why, though the dark side's tempting and easy path is an important part of the Force, it is in the right though more difficult path of the light side was the way to achieve the salvation of his essence.

… he felt stupid and humiliated at himself for letting his fears get the better of him when there was nothing to fear at all. Slowly he opened his eyes, and turned off his lightsaber as he focused intently at the little boy. He then held out his hand and smiled…

The little boy turned his lightsaber off too, but it was not as Harry expected, it changed into a bright gleaming sword…a ruby encrusted at its hilt. The little boy then held the hilt with both hands and thrusted the blade into the ground, clearly showing the engraving of a name… Godric Gryffindor.

"I am that which was stolen from you… I thought you found me when you made your choice of going against the prophesy… again I thought you found me when you made your choice to get on and see the better side of things… then, again I thought you found me when you started to enjoy life. Although I wished it would have been sooner… I am glad that you found me here… amid the confusion and pain… the fear and anger, because you saw and learned… in where our ancestor conquered the darkness that plagued this land, you too have conquered your darkness inside, don't lose me again… Jedi Knight" and he took hold of Harry's still outstretched hand.

"I won't, I promise" Harry said as the boy disappeared and he was then left standing alone again in that grove of trees that was tainted by evil… in which he found … himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

19 August 1996, Hall of History - Gryffin's Den

The Stars were shining brightly on the warm summer night. Thankfully, a breeze was blowing over the hills, filtered and cooled by the trees along its path across the plains and reaching the open windows of Griffin's Den.

Harry was contemplating on the visions he saw. He knew that there would be more trials to come as he grew further in the Force. But for now, he was deemed worthy enough to be called a knight. A path he has chosen; a path he intended to keep.

But, something was still bothering him though. As he stood infront of the fireplace, with the fire, which was roaring in life earlier, now dying as most things in life would do, its red embers offering still what lingering heat it has. He looked up from the embers now as he took a sip off the mug of the once hot chocolate in his hands.

'like everything else' he thought. 'people and things are born, created, and then sooner or later they die or are destroyed… it really doesn't matter it seems, on how it happens… in the end we always return… always we come full-circle in the Force.'

He further raised the line of his gaze to the tapestry of his noble lineage. Unlike the 'noble' house of Black whose 'nobility', though originally true was now nothing more than words… for somewhere along the early line, the seeds of treachery and deceit had grabbed hold and flourished. The Honored House of Potter or more correct, The Noble House of Gryffindor, has gained its nobility through works and deeds…

Honor, Courage, Duty, Sacrifice – We know no Fear … 'Our creed' he thought again, as he read the inscription on the shield that bears his family crest. Glancing at the two other shields that guarded the one of his family's; He noted first the one on his right. Superimposed on a field of white was the image of a black eagle in flight, clutch in its powerful talons was a gold broken arrow. It's motto was 'Victory or Death'. To his left was the shield that intrigued him more, somehow it was familiar to him… while the background of the other shield was white this one was black. On it was drawn a griffin, with its paws held high as if to attack, in its jaws was a blood red rose. Inscribed was the crests motto, 'While there is Breath, there's Hope'. He was about to touch it when a voice from behind, broke his reverie…

"It's amazing… isn't son?" James said.

"Oh… Hi, Dad. Yes it is….I was just looking and thinking…."

"There was a time… the time you were born in fact, that I was here… doing the same thing as you are…searching for answers…"

After a short pause Harry replied "I had a vision… during my Trials… It was Voldemort… I used the power of the darkside to fry him, but he wouldn't die….then he became Bellatrix, still she won't die. It was when I did use my saber to hack her to pieces… I let my anger flow… I cut of her head… but it wasn't her or Voldemort… It was Ginny…"

"Ginny?" His father asked then in realization he said. "She's the Weasleys seventh child, isn't she?" As James closed his eyes to think back of forgotten lore's, he didn't notice Harry's assent on Ginny being a Weasely.

"Let me tell you a story, son…"

"Aren't I a bit too old for that?" Harry asked, amused.

"When you were a baby you loved to listen to the stories your mum and I would tell you… c'mon, for old time sake?" James teased.

"You now I'd love to, Dad…"

"Well, get cozy then, while I call your Mum and Sirius… They've already heard this but I know they never get tired of it…"

As soon as the other two arrived… James began his tale. A tale passed down from father to son… a tale of Honor, Courage, Duty and Sacrifice, a tale of those who knows no fear…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"and that is how it came to be…" James concluded.

"WOW!" Harry exclaimed. That explains how we are related…" "though distantly" injected Lily. "Very distantly" supplied Sirius.

"… yes, very distantly, related to the Longbottoms and the Weasely's".

"Yes, Harry but look again at the Tapestry… you'll find that the Weasley's are even further off now. If you recall, Sir Byron of the Western March is Lord Godrics third cousin. During those times the nobility used to marry off their daughters to other Lords or Kings as a means of joining their lands and powers, effectively sealing their loyalty. But the promise in an oath of blood that occurred in that battlefield did not take place…" James said in explanation.

"…Because of Slytherins' curse…." Responded Harry

"Very Good, you were paying attention… Anyhow, there was promise… the curse, though not broken, was reduced in scope through Sir Geoff of the Last Took's sacrifice." James indicated the Tapestry Again.

"The seven of sevens" Lily now explained. "As you already know, it is because of this curse that the Potter/Gryffindor and the Weasely line could only produce male offspring. Thus, through time the oath made by Lord Byron weakened due to that of the joining blood oath that couldn't take place. Though even now, any Weasely, even if they knew or not the history, would defend a Potter to the death if need be, but as you see in Percy and sometimes even Ron's behavior, that doubts, fear even jealously are befalling this noble line. Sadly, even you Harry, at times forget the natural calling of your father's blood."

He was indeed ashamed of how he'd treated his friends at times, but one thing remains unsaid so he voiced that important fact. "So Ginny is my destiny's daughter and I've got to marry her and fulfill the oath to break the curse and all that goes with it… Right?"

"No, Harry. She's not your destinies daughter, she is your destiny and it's not like that at all… you still have a choice, but whatever happens to your future, the young miss Weasely would always be part of it, be it enemy or friend or lover, she will be there. Frankly, I prefer you to be her friend… those bat-bogey hexes are nasty…" Sirius said, shuddering a little.

"I know we said no more secrets, but we thought you already knew. That's the reason why a lot of people of the old families assume that eventually, you two will get together. Even Malfoy Junior knew, but his Dad took a step up and tried to trap her with that diary. Search down in yourself and you'll find that though your fate demands that you would always face evil, the path your destiny leads you would always involve her." His Mum now explained.

"It's ok about the secret thing Mum but I do I believe I should meditate on the Force for guidance in this" was his only reply as he bade a dazed good night.

"Well, he took it well…" James said once Harry was gone

"His life's becoming one big and tangled spiders web", observed Sirius. "Why can't things be a little simpler for him?"

To which Lily replied "As long as he places his trust on the Force, I need not worry."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On reaching his room Harry donned on traditional Jedi clothes of a coarse dark-brown wool half robe over his smooth cotton and silk long sleeved tunic which was tucked in to his black trousers. His black knee-high boots made of dragon hide leather clearly visible as the hem of his pants were also tucked in them. Lastly he clipped on the symbol of a Jedi's power. An elegant weapon for a more civilized age, Master Eebo said. He could understand now why a duel with swords and shield was much more… honorable… than cursing the shirt of people. He chuckled at the impeccable truth in Lord Gryffindor's logic as he remembered what he had said. "If you can't stand the blood as you kill with your blade, you've got no right to kill with a wand.".

Arriving at the Training room, he sat down crossed legged on the floor and gathered the Force to him. As he exercised his control by pulling at tendrils of the Force, he floated various object around the room and moved deeper into a trance. After a few minutes he let go of his control of the various objects and moved on to sense the life around him, as he was studying the intricate ballet of bats in flight a vision came to him… what he saw however was not comforting… his friends were in danger… Mr. Weasely… Ginny…

Abruptly the vision faded and he woke from his trance to see before him was the form of the Master Eebo.

"It is the future you see." The master said as answer to Harry's unspoken question.

"My friends are in grave danger…but, should I go, Master?" determined to go but for once, respecting what others might say on the matter.

"What does your heart say…what does the Force say?" He returned.

Setting his jaw in determination he replied "that I should go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

21 August 1996 0600 Local Time – Gryffins Den

Harry felt the approaching object even before it reached the top of its arch, as he spun around, he was already reaching out to grab it.

'Keys?'

"Take my car, Harry" It was his Dad

"But how…" He was surprised, this is the first time any of them moved a physical object.

"Oh… Master Eebo's been teaching us a few tricks or two… which I must say your Mum forgot to mention?"

"You sure Dad? I mean, you do love that car." Harry said, but was eager to use it. The car was a gift from Harry's grandfather to his dad when he made chaser for the Gryffindor team when he was in his secondyear. It was with very specific instructions from James that he could use anything in the motorpool except this particular car.

"Yeah, I'm sure… who else would use it anyway? Besides, the girls love it." James said as he winked.

"ooohhh! Going on a first date?" Sirius teased.

"We'll see, after I ask permission from the father…" Harry went along with the joke.

"Really! Harry's going on a mission where he might get hurt, and you two are worried about his chances on getting a date!!!" Lily admonished the two.

"I'm just trying to set his priorities straight, Lils." James defended himself.

"Now, remember Harry…" Sirius now instructed seriously. "always bring protection…"

"SIRIUS!!!!" Both Harry and Lily shouted. They were shocked at Sirius audacity, James however just chuckled….

Raising his eyebrows he continued, " in the form of a well fashioned plan! Geez, you two should get your heads out of the gutter. Must be a Jedi thing, don't you think so James?" Sirius admonished both mother and son, saying the last to James as he winked. Meanwhile, James just bursted out laughing.

"Uhhh… Sure Sirius, its gonna be a walk in the park. In-out, smooth as jelly, no problem." Harry was able to say through his embarrassment. Not realizing the double meaning of what he just said, making James laughed some more.

"Gotta go now… Bye Mum, Bye Dad, Bye Sirius" Harry ran and jumped over the waiting car, he then slipped through the open windows and into the seat of his Dad's 1973 Porsche 911 to prevent further ridicule.

Wiping none existent tears from his eyes, Sirius solemnly said as Harry gunned the throttle over the blaring music which was now playing. "Ah, how fast these kids grow, I can still remember when James was trying to change his diaper, and now he's off to fight evil…" then with a wicked grin and gleam in his eye he said "C'mon let's watch". The gleam in his eyes was now matched by the one in James's eyes.

If Lily could just hit her head on the castle's stone walls right now without passing through, she would.

TBC


	10. Father Son Brother Friend

**Title:** Way of the Force  
**Author name:** Icy Manipulator  
**Author email:**  
**Category: **Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category: **Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry Jedi

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **Events that where happening at the Ministry of Magic and Harry's ride.

**DISCLAIMER:**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and/or George Lucas, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, Lucas Books, Del Rey and Randomhouse, Lucas Arts and Lucasfilm Ltd., and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author notes: **I'd first like to thank Jaessa again for finding the time to Beta this chapter, despite her hectic school work.

Next, to the wonderful reviewers who too, took time to send a note for me to know that this story is appreciated. Thank you for your support. This is a double update Chapter 07 and 08 contains some minor alterations from the original and hopefully contains fewer mistakes.

The saddest thing every parent has discovered since the days of the cave is that some things cannot be taught.

Every single generation has to rediscover them all on their own.

And the parents have to stand back and let it happen.

And it hurts.****

- Peter Dugdale****

A Jedi never acts from hatred, anger, fear or aggression. A Jedi must act when calm, at peace with the Force.

- Jedi Tenets

****

**Chapter 8 – Father Son Brother Friend**

21 August 1996 1405 Local Time, Entrance to the Ministry of Magic

Arthur Weasely arrived at the dingy street just north of the Thames and south of Convent Garden. What he saw however confused him so much that he thought he made a mistake. 'It's impossible…' he thought, looking around to check his bearing as a sinking feeling in the pit of his gut came to him. How could he have made a mistake in apparating? Well, mistakes could happen, but he had done this hundreds of times, going to and from work. There was no denying whoever the ten meter diameter hole that was before him.

Gone was part of the wall covered with graffiti and most importantly, the broken-down red telephone box which was the entrance to the governing body of magical Britain, was missing, the center of said hole taking it's place.

'It's impossible…' he thought again. The spells and wards coupled with the alarm and a defense system makes the entrance to the Ministry of Magic nigh impregnable.

'Well, obviously not…' he said to himself as he looked around the deserted alley. Spying upon the lid of what was once the lid of a trash can he quickly summoned it to him.

Knowing that it would be far easier to cast a spell on an inanimate object rather than on a living being such as him, he cast the levitation charm upon it as soon as he stepped on it. Trying to balance himself while concentrating on the spell he has on his DIY floating platform, he mused to himself that muggle stuff and magic was really was the way to go. '…Maybe I should put in a self balancing charm or maybe a voice control system... the idea of those kids riding on a board with wheels is really good… what were they called again…smurf-hoarders or something…'

But that was for another time; steeling his resolve, he then directed the 'flying lid', as he now called it, into the gaping hole to do his duty.

21 August 1996 1330 Local Time, Ministry of Magic

At the almost the exact moment that Ginny was running and ducking among the stores and litter boxes that lined to get way from pursuing Deatheaters in Diagon alley. Neville Longbottom was doing the exact same thing and having the same thoughts as she was.

'I knew I should have just stayed in bed!'

He'd been brought here to the ministry by his grandmother to go over the deeds of the Longbottom estate; after all, he would be in control of most of it in a year's time when he came of age. However, instead of the boring day he had come to expect, he got this…

A little more than a half hour ago he was in near a vendor having a hurried lunch. Next thing he knew was an explosion coming from the upper levels that seem to be working its way downward then along with it came screams and shouts of getting to cover and of an attack. Falling back on his DA training, he whipped his wand and charged… trouble is… who the hell was he charging and where's his Gran? That's when he saw a group of black robbed men with white masks covering their faces. Knowing that he couldn't take them all on, discretion being the better part of valor, he took off in the opposite direction to get help.

He was about to turn a corner when he suddenly found himself on his bum after having collided with something or someone. Catching his bearings, he first saw a lanky form with red hair in the same position he was. Though at first he though it was his friend Ron Weasely, he then realized that it was the other boys' elder brother, Percy.

As they both stood up with a groan, Percy suddenly got a look of confusion and worry on his face. "Quickly now, we've got to get out…there're deatheaters about." Percy said post haste, quickly pushing back Neville back to the direction he came from. But Neville held Percy's arm and shook his head.

"They're coming from that way too."

"Well, come on, let's head over to our offices… we've got to find a way out of here…"

They were currently at level five, meaning they were 5 levels under ground. Using the elevators proved impossible that they just decided to climb through the holes in the ceiling.

It was when they were at the second level, that Neville gave a sudden gasp and said something like 'not again…' as he pulled both of them down to hide against a pile of rubble. Percy was confused by this until he looked at Neville's ashen face and followed the younger boy's fingers that he understood, and what he saw also made his face grave with fear. What they saw through, what once was the floor of the first level which is where the Ministers office was located, the kneeling, whimpering form of the Minister of Magic himself and above him stood the Dark Lord Voldemort himself, giving Percy the same idea as his sister and Neville.

'I knew I should have just stayed in bed!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

21 August 1996 1420 Local Time Ministry of Magic

Arthur settled down in a deserted corridor of what was once the hallway that led to the office of the minister of magic, wand at the ready in case of ambush. Instead of the fighting he had expected, everything was quiet… too quiet. '…Must have sent most of the aurors to defend Diagon Ally…but still…' he thought, wondering why the Ministry seems to have been left undefended.

The answer to his questions became clear when he saw a large whole on the floor of one of the desk clerks rooms. Being familiar with the ministry's layout, it wasn't hard for him to figure out that this was the roof of the aurors headquarters. As he peeked through the gaping hole he saw the bodies of several aurors lying about, though he can't tell whether they were alive or dead. 'No time to check on them though. Fudge maybe a stupid arse but he's still the Minsiter, so I've got to get to him first.' Arthur thought, as he left the sight below him and headed towards the Ministers' door.

Upon reaching the doors to the Ministers office, he heard the sound of people talking. Stealthily taking on a crouching position against the frame of the door which was ajar, he then proceeded to transfigure a fallen piece of plaster into a mirror which he used to see into the Ministers room.

The room was a mess. Like the desk clerks room this too has a wide hole that he could easily see into level two. Catching a glimpse of red hair, he realized that Percy and another boy were crouched behind large pieces of rubble. His face drained of blood, however, when he heard the voices again. Even before he could get the angle of the mirror right to look who the voices were from… he instinctively knew it was the Dark Lord.

"Stop whimpering you pathetic fool…" The cold snake like voice said.

"Y-y-you w-won't get away with t-this." came the ministers trembling reply.

"Oh really?... Crucio!" Voldemort laughed as he continued to torture Fudge. Lifting the curse, he then continued speaking to the minister, mocking him of his impotency to do anything.

"There's nothing you can do about it now…no one can do anything except to bow to me and my power!" He paused a moment to look at the minister before he laughed, in that terrible cold hissing manner and smiled, making him have a look more befitting a snake.

Moving closer against the minister's ear he mock whispered, "Let me tell you a secret… Did you know that after that the attempt to get the prophecy was part of a two fold operation?" The Minister, clearly not wanting to annoy the most feared wizard ever, just shook his head.

"Of course you don't…you're too stupid to realize that sending back my followers you captured to Azkaban was a very fool hardy thing to do…" and Voldemort cackled again. "Though we weren't as successful here as a few months ago, my loyal servants have completed their task… and now nothing can stop me!"

Maybe something snapped in Cornelius… maybe he's got a death wish… no one will know for sure... "Young Potter will stop you!" he said calmly, eyes widening as he realized it was his voice that spoke. Even Arthur who was still hidden behind the door frame, gasped a bit at the ministers' sudden bravado.

"Potter? What can a young boy do against me, Fudge?" saying Harry's name with contempt.

"He'll defeat you again like he did when he was a baby, and you'll be nothing more than ashes this time… …I just wished I'll be there to see it…I - I just wished I could have been even half as noble …" at this, the Minister smiled and using what strength he has left to stand up, just as a flash of green light engulfed him. His last thoughts being 'At least I died, a man,' before he knew no more.

"Stupid, insolent fool…" Voldemorts ranting was cut short however when four of the deatheaters assigned to scour the

"Master, we found these two hiding at the right by that rubble" the deatheater pointed at the level below them. "What are your wishes for them, my lord?" the deatheater then asked.

As Voldemort looked at the two, he had a flash of recognition from both of them. "I know you…" pointing at Neville. "You were here during our campaign to get the prophesy…ah…you're him… aren't you?" As Voldemort drew closer to hold Nevilles chin up to the light. "Yes, you're the Longbottom boy… I hear you're a useless incompetent little slug… just like your parents…" Neville bristled at this. Even though his fear can clearly be seen, his anger also burned… where it not for the binds holding him, he swore he would wipe that grin off Mr. Snakeface. Nobody had a right to talk to his parents like that. He must have said his thoughts aloud, for suddenly he was writhing in pain…

21 August 1996 1445 Local Time Ministry of Magic

The screams of one of his sons' friend wracked at Mr. Weasely. There was only one thing he can do…

"Reducto!" aiming for the floor beneath the Dark Lords feet caused him to stumble back and release Neville from the Cruciatus curse.

Reacting rather poorly, two deatheaters fell victim to Arthur's pressured attack, one by stupefy while the other was now in a complete body bind. Using the distraction of the noise and dust the redactor curse created, he quickly made a dash for Percy and Neville to remove the binds that hold them. Literally, freeing the prisoners from right under the remaining deatheaters noses.

They were running as quick as they could towards the open door way in hopes of making a quick getaway; it was Percy who noticed several flashes of green light headed their way. He knew that not all of them would make it when he saw two of the bright flashes was coming awfully close to their heads. They've passed the doorway but as he looked back a second time; he knew that one of them would now be streaking towards his father…

"Tell Mom, I'm Sorry" he hurriedly says as he pushed Arthur out of the curses' way. The one flaw of his plan is that the curse was now streaking towards him…

He waited for the moment his heart would stop. He was surprised however, as instead of green light hitting him, he was now covered in white dust and silence. 'I'm not dead?' he thought, still unbelieving when a voice interrupted his 'almost' near death experience.

"You know, Perce, you really should tell that to her yourself."

"Harry?...Wh…how?" he heard a groan just as Mr. Weasely was getting up. He'd been dragging Neville with him that when he fell, Neville fell along with him, hitting his head in one of the debris lying around.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Mr. Weasely asked confused, straightening up to pick up Neville, who was still out.

"No time to chat sir, you need to get out of here… I'll hold them off and follow you out as soon as I can," Harry quickly explained and took off towards the ministers office.

"Shouldn't we go help him?" Percy suddenly asked, all trace of previous spite against the raven haired boy was gone. Shaking his head though Arthur replied

"I'm sure he can take care of himself, but we need to get Neville to treatment first." Nodding his understanding he helped his father carry out Neville, who was still twitching from time to time from the after effects of the Cruciatus.

As they were coming out the hole, a hand held out to them to help them up and out, back into the dingy street. A few more telltale pops of apparition later, it would seem that the Order as well as a contingent of Aurors have arrived.

"Albus! Thank Merlin you've arrive… Fudge is dead… I didn't make it past the second level… I'm not sure but there might be more people in there… place must be swarming with deatheaters… and if it wasn't for Harry levitating that slab to block the killing curse…"

'So that's why I'm covered in dust…' Percy though, as the Headmaster tried to slow Arthur's babble down.

"Relax Arthur… Now, did you say Harry was here?"

"Is… Albus… is, he went down to run interference so we could get out…" Mr Weasely explained then saw a worried look come over the aged Headmasters face, or was it pride?

"You and Percy rest here with Neville as the medics look after his injuries and yours too…" Dumbledore indicated Percy, as he called on Moody and Remus over.

That's when he saw that his sons arm was in an unnatural angle. "Perce…what happened to you?" The protectiveness of being a father going back to the forefront.

"I got it while we were fighting back against those deatheaters before we were caught, didn't notice it… but now that you've mentioned it… it does hurt a little…"

They didn't notice the Dumbledore and the other two men as well as most of the aurors slip into the hole as the medic began to look after Percy's arm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's plan was simple. First was to get Arthur out and to screen their escape. Having done that, the second part went to effect, detain Voldie and the Deatheaters until the cavalry arrive. Walking through the cloud of dust that was created when a couple of killing curses hit the slab he was levitating to cover the others retreat he focused on the force in search for his enemies. He didn't need to do so because as soon as his shadowy form in the dust became visible, the other two deatheaters fired red lighted spells at him. Quickly, he drew his lightsaber and deflected back the beams from which they came, rewarding him with two thuds of bodies falling.

"Hello Tom," Harry said as he calmly walked pass Arthur's hiding place. His lightsaber was already stowed in the left side of his belt and wand gripped firmly now in his right hand.

The Dark Lord's eyes widened in recognition and bristled at Harry's insolence. "I am Lord Voldemort..." he started to say, but Harry reeled the bait.

"Yeah, yeah… I know already about that name switching thing you've done, but 'Tom' is way much easier to say. By the way do you know how cowardly your name is? I mean, what kind of 'scary' name.." Harry began as he motioned his fingers to quote the word 'scary', "is Voldemort anyway? It means 'flight from death' doesn't it? That labels you a coward…did you know that? Think about it, everytime when you were about to be beaten, you run away." Goading the Dark Lord was not a good idea, but Harry wasn't well known for his plans either.

"CRUCIO!" the Dark Lord bellowed angrily, but Harry just stepped aside. Though he knew danger was coming, he was entirely focused on Voldemort that he wasn't able to get away in time when three other cruciatus' hit him. Gritting his teeth as Voldemort laughed in the background while berating him for his stupidity, he gathered himself to the force and let it wash the pain from him. He then pointed his wand at the source of the torture and reducto-ed the ground they were on. Not even stopping to look back, he knew it would be a while before those three newcomers would be back, he continued with insulting Voldemort's intelligence.

"What? Did you really think the unforgivables are really unblockable?" He asked Voldemort as the Dark Lord has now stopped speaking, or laughing, and looking at him with a mixture of disbelief.

"You know for yourself that the killing curse can be rebounded" handing up one finger to count. "The imperious just need strong will-power and well… the cruciatus is my secret…" giving Voldemort one of his trademark grins, then said "Too late Tom, they're here" as he heard the approach of who he knew would be the Headmaster and the Order, the cavalry has indeed arrive.

"No, it's too late for you! Avada Kedavra!" As Voldemort finished casting the killing curse he slightly shifted it over to the right. Harry realized that whoever was coming through the doors would instantly be dead. Reacting with the speed offered by the force, he quickly drew and ignited his Lightsaber into his left hand and threw it along the green beams arc, the beam hitting it precisely midlength of the red gold blade, which sputtered and died.

As he called back the now deactivate saber and stowing it back he pointed his wand at the Dark Lord when he realized he wasn't there anymore. Using his distraction, Voldemort promptly escaped, leaving his other minions behind.

"Are you alright sir?" Harry asked the Headmaster.

"Yes Harry, it's nice to see you again. But how are you?" the Headmaster asked, his question laced with concern but eyes still twinkling as if he knew a secret.

"I'm doing better now, sir." Holding the Dumbledore's gaze respectfully but also showing that he too knew of something. The old professor just nodded as his eyes twinkled some more, clearly indicating that he understood.

"Very good, Harry. We could talk later a bit more, seems that we have to round up a few of the Dark Lords' followers. And I do believe you should be going someplace else?"

Harry then looked suspiciously at the Headmaster. "You hear them too, don't you?"

Dumbledore beamed at him as Remus who was behind the Headmaster was fidgeting to get a word in to Harry.

"Not as well as you can but yes… a good friend taught me…" at this Harry smiled and took notice of the fidgeting werewolf. "Hi there Professor Lupin."

"It's Remus, Harry… or Moony if you prefer," Harry's smile grew broader as he heard this, then giving a look at both of them Harry reached for a decision. Turning his wrist to look at the time he then said.

"Oh, I'm running a bit late. Professor, maybe you and Moony would like to continue this chat later at 'Home'?" Clearly stressing where his home was and confirming Dumbledore's belief that Harry indeed already knew his heritage.

"By the way, Moony… Maxi sends her regards," at this the last remaining Marauder choked, but hasn't been able to voice his inquiry for Harry has already took off in the direction where he came in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

21 August 1996 2000 Local Time Outside the Leaky Cauldron

In 1973, Porsche introduced the 911 Carrera RS, built for the tracks with a 0-60 of 5.8 seconds and a top speed of 150MPH courtesy of the 210 bhp 2.7 liter Flat six, it was one of the fastest and quickest production car of its time. Until of course, the Marauders got their hands on one of these mean machines...

Since neither any of them could drive yet, they just spent the entire summer before their third year, as well as two more summers after that, tinkering on it with the help, in casting the spells, of an upcoming ministry official and family friend Arthur Weasely whose fascination with muggle machines is as Peter once said, 'scary at the least'.

The result is the Marauders Active Experiment I, MAXI for short or as they technically call it the 911 Carrera 4 (the Marauders) Twin Turbo (Remus and Arthur's brainchild of using two enclosed mini tornado charms to force air into what once was a normally aspirated engine.)

"Hey there Maxi, I'd like you to meet someone" Harry said as he sat opened up the passenger door for Ginny to get in.

He was getting comfortable in the driver seat when Ginny suddenly gave a yelp and jumped from her seat in surprise as a woman's sexy voice filled the cars cabin.

"Two questions Harry... Who's your friend and do I have to be jealous?" Maxi asked as Harry started to snicker and played along with the cars AI (Artificial Intelligence).

"No need to be Maxi, you know your still the only one that could give me a most... thrilling... ride," he said as he turned to look at Ginny, who was now scowling at whoever the voice was, annoyed at the obvious flirting between Harry and whoever the woman was. 'Probably a muggle on one of those portable felytones,' she thought to herself as she started on a mantra in her mind. 'I am not jealous, I don't care. I am not jealous, why should I be? I am not jealous; I can get any man I want.'… Trouble is, a voice in her head suddenly retorted 'except Harry Potter'.

"By the way, this young lady over here is Ginny Weasely."

"Pleased to meet you, Ginny."

"Charmed I'm sure. Where are you anyway?" She drawled, clearly starting to get irritated at Harry's insistent snickering and that sexy voice.

"You're sitting in me," was Maxi's reply. That's when Harry burst out laughing. That was also when she realized that the voice belonged to the car.

"My dad and his friends' baby," He told her in simple explanation, looking occasionally at the rear view mirror for his other two friends and Mrs. Weasely to come out.

"Dad is just going to love this...."

"I'm sure he will; in fact I would bet that he must have rather missed Maxi."

"Why do you say that, Harry?"

It was Maxi who answered for him "Yes, I miss Arthur too, he was one of my...shall we say, fathers."

Harry was unable to elaborate though due to the arrival of Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Weasely. As Harry and Ginny got off to let the other three into the back seat, Mrs Weasely brought Harry in a fierce hug but as she caught Harry's eye, it widened in recognition. Giving her a slight nod, she just went in and got herself seated in what she knew, though it might not look it, the comfortable rear seat.

"It's been a long time Maxi, I'm happy to see that you're doing so well after all these years."

"Yes it was hasn't it? So how have you been… you know I'm way behind the current gossip and Harry here isn't much up to telling about his escapades..." Maxi greeted her back. Ron and Hermione were still speechless and Ginny again was agape at what they were witnessing. Molly was about to answer back when Harry interrupted them.

"While I think it's nice of this reunion of sorts but do I believe we better get moving…." As if to punctuate his words, the doors and not to mention the windows and part of the walls, of the Leaky Cauldron exploded outwards as the portal to Diagon Alley was breached by the enemies within.

"Well Maxi, let's show our guests what you've got…"

"Aye Captain, Maximum Warp at your command…" was Maxi's reply in a familiar male, Scottish accented, voice. Harry just rolled his eyes and gunned the throttle, creating a staccato roar from the flat 6 and promptly creating billows of smoke from the screeching tires, just as the first of their pursuers were coming out of the Leaky Cauldrons' remains and onto the street behind them.

TBC


	11. My Soul’s Keeper

**Title:** Way of the Force  
**Author name:** Icy Manipulator  
**Author email:**  
**Category: **Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category: **Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry Jedi

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **The ties that bind.

**DISCLAIMER:**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and/or George Lucas, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, Lucas Books, Del Rey and Randomhouse, Lucas Arts and Lucasfilm Ltd., and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author notes: **This is one of my fave chapters and I hope you like it too. Once again a big thank you to my beta Jaessa.

** Thanks to all those who reviewed. **I must say that there are a lot of sharp people out there who pointed out some oversight on my part, ie, date of release of Ep 4. Ofcourse, the Outbound series detailing Project Outbound was released earlier this year, authored by the same guy who penned the Thrawn Trilogy, Mr. Timothy Zahn.

_"You drink that," said Harry. "Now, listen, get back and get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying- key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy -- go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him, really."_

_"But Harry -- what if You-Know-Who's with him?"_

_"Well -- I was lucky once, wasn't I?" said Harry, pointing at his scar. "I might get lucky again."_

_Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him._

_"Hermione!"___

_"Harry -- you're a great wizard, you know."_

_"I'm not as good as you," said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him._

_"Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things -- friendship and bravery and -- oh Harry -- be careful!"_

- HP and the Sorcerer's Stone (extract from Chapter 16)

**Chapter 9 – My Soul's Keeper**

29 August 1996 0800 Local Time Gryffin's Den -

_It is a dark time indeed for Magical Britain. In a daring move since the events at the Ministry of Magic at the start of summer, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has effectively crippled the economic, legislative as well as the judiciary system._

_With the attack and apparent destruction of eighty-five percent of Diagon Alley, the heart of commerce, which includes Gringotts and other long time standing establishments, notwithstanding the destruction of the Leaky Cauldron, the impact of this on the wizarding economy could not be denied. The Goblins however has offered atleast a little relief in indicating that all savings and investments protected by the Gringotts branch in Diagon Alley have been moved and distributed across their other branches before and during the attack._

_Meanwhile, the Ministry is currently in chaos from both the assassination of the Minister of Magic along with most of the department heads and their staff, and the successful siege of Azkaban. It is unknown if there were any survivors from the Aurors left to guard the wizarding prison since the desertion of the previous guards, the dementors, had now fully joined the Dark Lord._

_In the interim most commerce has been shunted to the various towns that have atleast a fifty percent wizarding population with Hogsmead set as the temporary hub for wizarding monetary and products negotiations. Along with this, the surviving members of the Ministry of Magic have been moved to an undisclosed location with Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones, Head of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Arthur Weasely and jointly forming a triumvirate with Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore after which they effectively placed Magical Britain under martial law. Such a course of action has not been put into effect since the time of the founders and even though it was considered during the rise of the erstwhile dark lord Grindewald, the Muggle state of war during the time has effectively overshadowed it. It seems that a declaration of war has been issued through the actions of You-Know-Who with the Ministry now scrambling its available resources to rise to the occasion._

_On another note...___

There was a short click as Harry switched off the Wizarding Wireless before turning back to the people behind him.

"A declaration of war? Have our people been so seriously deluded by Fudge that they didn't know we WERE at war with Voldemort since I first arrived at Hogwarts?" A fiery blaze showed in his emerald green eyes, clearly disdained that some witches and wizards could be so thick.

"Come now Harry, relax and let us finish our breakfast before we meet with the others." Remus said as he motioned Harry to his seat. "We would need a full stomach to last us the entire day if the meeting we have today would say anything about it." He further added.

Professor Dumbledore, who was just merrily putting butter and some jam on his scones, looked up from what he was doing and addressed Harry. "The people have been shielded by the Ministry's lies Harry. Cornelius's had the right idea of not scaring the public, but the method he did it in is surely wrong and that is one of the things we need to address. But for now my boy, it would be better, I believe, to just enjoy our breakfast... Could you pass the sugar please Severus? Alas I'm out of lemon drops and my sweet tooth needs satisfaction, thus, my tea should do..."

"Headmaster, I don't see why Potter here should be..." Professor Snape started to say, he was cut off by Harry before he could even finished his querry.

"Professor Snape, May I remind you that you are in _my_ home and as such a guest. But, do not presume you will be able to dictate what I _can or cannot _do. Is that clear, sir?"

Snape was by now doing a very good impression of a very red guppy, mouth opening and closing as if he had something to say while the veins on his neck were writhing not unlike gills.

"Oh, calm down professor…" Harry then continued when there was no response from his earlier question. "Surely if I were in your home, I would respect your authority, thus please respect mine."

"He's got you there Sev…"

"Do not call me 'Sev', Lupin," turning back to Harry. "Very well, but mark my words…"

"Come now Severus, just relax and enjoy the meal our host has provided for us," injected the Headmaster, trying to head off any more argument. Accepting the détente for now, Severus merely huffed and excused himself to head out to the patio 'to get some air'.

"He is so easy to irritate…."

"Well Harry, if you remember just a few months ago you were the same. That's why I think he loves to goad you," Remus said with as he grinned at Harry causing the young man to blush red while the headmaster chuckled softly as a few drops of jam oozed down from his scone into his long white beard.

Still blushing Harry was reminded of something he needed to ask the Headmaster.

"By the way sir, I'm really sorry about your office," he hesitantly said as Remus raised an eyebrow at this. Dumbledore merely waved off the apology stating that he intended to do some spring cleaning but was feeling lazy about it and what better motivation than to have your office destroyed by your favorite student. Harry blushed even more as Remus had stitches from laughing. He suddenly stopped though when he heard a voice he never thought he would hear again.

"Harry! Why didn't you tell us…" the shimmering figure of Sirius sputtered incredulously.

"Son, you do realize what you've done…" the grave voice of James then said.

At this Harry was hanging his head low, ashamed of the fit of temper he'd had in the Headmasters office. Remus meanwhile was still sitting; ramrod straight holding his tea cup which was at an angle that it was slowly dripping its contents on his lap.

The form of Lily was slowly shaking her bent down head clearly telling Harry that she was affronted by his actions, but the grin she was trying to suppress was unmistakably there.

"Young man," James now spoke again. "You have done what all four Marauders weren't able to do…."

"…and we are so proud. Imagine, you, by yoursel, trashing the Headmasters office! That must have been some great stress reliever!" After he said this Sirius and James bursted out laughing at the incredulous look on Harry's face.

"Hey, Moony! What? Lost your sense of humor or something?" James suddenly asked his werewolf friend.

"Yeah! Must be getting old…or maybe just needs more…action," Sirius added while wriggling his eyebrows.

Rolling her eyes Lilly admonished the two and turned to Harry. "Son, I think Remus needs a glass of water…" then looking down on Remus lap, which made James and Sirius laugh out some more, said "I think he would also need some towels…"

Complying quickly with his mothers' wishes, he gave Remus, who was looking rather pale, the water and towel. With zombie like movement, Remus drank the water, tapped at his lap with the towel to dry off the tea then promptly, fainted. Dumbledore, who was watching the entire scene with amusement, was just chuckling merrily.

"Now, that's odd?"

"I thought he'd be happy to see us, Padfoot."

"In case you two forgot, you just died a few months ago… and you," jabbing her finger at James chest, "have been dead for almost 15 years…" Lily reprimanded them then turned to Harry, who was now also snickering while levitating Remus to a couch, and added "Twits! Honestly!" while rolling her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

29 August 1996 1000 Local Time Gryffin's Den – Hall of History

When Remus had recovered, Harry, his parents and Sirius explained the whole thing to Moony. Apologizing why they didn't tell him or Peter, they told him how James and Sirius, 'accidentally' finding out Lily's secret and being made to promise not to tell. They explained the anchoring bond that they have with Harry and how they were able to return by the Force. Harry then explained what he knew about the Force and how he could control it. Basically they told Remus everything and he listened in rapt attention, interrupting only to get some points clear while Professor Dumbledore just looked on with a knowing look on his face. Harry knew why though because he had seen it in his dreams and this too he explained to Remus.

Having decided to keep this between themselves, they then proceeded to the Hall of History where the meeting would go on deciding their would-be course of action and thereby in effect, determine the future of the Magical World. Since it was decided that Griffin's Den would be the safest location for the meeting all of the attendees have been given portkeys to whisk them to the Hall of History at different appointed times but not later than eleven o'clock when the meeting would start.

Their plan was that the three Force spirits, Lily, Sirius and James, would be invisible but would whisper their comments to either Albus or Remus. Harry would have no problem since he could just communicate with them directly through the Force.

It was a strange sight seeing the four men of differing ages striding the hallway of the ancient castle leading to the meeting room. However, it was stranger still once they entered the Hall that even Severus Snape was surprised upon the scene that greeted them that he immediately drew his wand.

Four men, resplendent in medieval armor stood before them. Their breastplates adorned with the image of a griffin about to take flight with a blood red rose clutched in its jaws…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur Weasely was deciding if he was now doing the right thing. He knew that war was upon them and that would only mean one thing, the fulfillment of the ancient vow. As he thought of this, his memory brought him back to the day he met Harry as a young boy of twelve.

_He had just arrived from a busy night at work ( 9 raids!). That was when he noticed an extra head, it was also not red, he looked at the boy with raven black hair and deep green eyes, his feature reminded him of somebody… "and who are you?"_

_"I'm Harry, sir… Harry Potter," the boy said somewhat bashfully._

_"Good Lord… Are you really?" Arthur said as excitement bubbled through him. 'My, how he'd grown,' he thought as he his eyebrows bunched a bit that no one noticed as a thought occurred to him…'it has began' " Well, Ron's told us all about you of course." To cover up and push his thoughts for later he just promptly asked the first thing that came to his mind (quite amusing actually, he was 'recruited' by James to help him bathe the young Harry) after 'admonishing' his sons for using the car. "So, tell me Harry…what exactly is the function of the rubber duck?" he really didn't understand why it was so essential to bathing (must be a muggle thing) …_

Smiling at the memory, he remembered that earlier he called upon three of his eldest sons. All of them knew what was going on and have been waiting, not without dread, for this time to come ever since their sister was born. Though everyone in the wizarding world have their own suspicions and stories to tell about the Potter's and Weasely's, the true history was told and passed down from father to son once they come of age. Too bad Fred and George haven't been told about it yet, since a convenient time did not present itself with all that had happened in the past school year. But they know that it was only a matter of when. They just hope, however, that Ron didn't find out about it prematurely… or Ginny for that matter because, no matter how she felt about Harry now, she'd undoubtedly feel betrayed.

Arthur had also called the Longbottom matriarch via floo to ask for her advice. She agreed with Arthur's decision while muttering that hopefully her grandson would be ready. "If not, I'll make him! Must uphold the Family's Honor!" was what she said.

So with a deep sigh, he and his three sons touched Arthur's portkey and they were brought to the Griffin's Den. He was not surprised by his surroundings, having spent much time here when he was younger, helping those troublemaking teens… well, he did enjoy it especially when he helped MAXI be 'born'. Even Bill and Charlie were somewhat familiar with the surroundings. It was Percy's gasp that brought their attention as he stood there transfixed at the sight of the three shields. It was the first time he saw the family crest.

"This is what our family stands for Percy. What other wizards see is our façade…" Arthur whispered to his son as he held the younger mans shoulder, as he remembered that day not long ago at Florish and Blotts as Lucius Malfoy reached into Ginny's Cauldron…

_… and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration._

_"Obviously not," Mr. Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"_

_Mr. Weasley flushed darker than either Ron or Ginny._

_"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said._

"What our family hold in highest regard, is not power or wealth, but our Honor above all else and our duty to the Light and our Lord."

"I just… I just never knew…. Well, I did know from the stories you told us… but… being here… makes it all so real…it makes me feel both proud but then… so insignificant…"

"I know how you feel son, but family… each and every one of us, makes US exponentially larger than the individual and this is what gives us strength and hope… and it is this strength and hope, moreover, our blades and wands, that we are lending…no… giving… to Harry. Think about why all three shields are at the same height."

All three boys nodded and understood what the elder Weasely was trying to say and set their jaws in determination as they now heard the footsteps along the halls. They stood before the doors as it opened and watched as the new arrivals stood transfixed at the doorway who did not expect to see four knights waiting for them.

Arthur immediately stepped forward and drew his sword and wand. With gasps of surprise, Remus drew his wand and pointed it at Arthur. Severus, who's wand was already drawn, gripped it tighter.

It was a surprise as Arthur took one more step and kneeled on his right knee. The other three proceeded to do the same with their left hands in a fist touching the ground and right fisted hands on their breastplate. Arthur then gripped the sword at the hilt with the tip touching the ground as he swished his wand with his left hand to point at the lower left.

"My Lord Gryffindor," he began "I renew the oath that was sworn to guard and guide you and yours, by magic and blood, until and thereafter the Time of the Seven and the One shall be...and onwards."

Harry, who was being prompted by his father on what he should say and do, stepped forward after encouraging Remus and Severus to lay down their wands. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as Harry laid both his hands on Arthur's hand which was holding the sword and smiled.

"Sir Weston, Lord Keeper of the Western Marches… My friend and would-be father, I accept thy pledge if thou shall not kneel before me but stand by me and guide me as I shall always stand with you and yours. My brothers…" Harry turned to look at the other three.

He was about to say more when the arrival of another would-be knight broke the solemn atmosphere. He was dressed in white armor; an eagle clutching a broken gold arrow adorned his chest. He seemed confused but as he got his bearings and turned, recognizing Harry.

"Harry, what the hell is going on? Why did Gram dress me up in this ridiculous outfit telling me that you'd explain and…"

Neville's eye grew wide as he saw the other armored men, effectively stopping his tirade.

Harry chuckled as he pulled Arthur to his feet and gave him and the other Weasely's a brotherly hug, which was kind of awkward because of the armor, then went to Neville.

Clasping Neville's gauntleted hand by the forearms, He asked, making things informal and simple but by no means taking out the solemnity of the occasion,

"Neville, we're friends right?"

"Yes…but I don't see…" Harry cut him off by continuing.

"As promised by my ancestor, now, I promise you, Neville, that I will always be your friend and would gladly call you my brother, if you wish…" Harry's eyes went out of focus for a moment as the Force gave him visions of possible futures…

Neville, who was effectively rendered an orphan because of what the Lestranges did to his parents, felt his eyes stinging. He knew he was a klutz, he felt he was useless, even though he'd again a notch of confidence from the DA last year, still there was something holding him back somehow… but here, Harry was offering to be brother to him… to stand by him… then it occurred to him that in actuality, their circumstances gave them a very similar point of view. Little did he know that their similarities go much further, because of a prophecy.

Neville smiled and nodded as he looked Harry in the eye and said "Brothers…"

"Well, now that we have everything cleared up… I say we're a bit under dressed, don't you think so Harry? We do have guests to impress," Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling as mad as ever. Harry then nodded and called for the house elves and asked them to ready his armor and dress Dumbledore, Remus and Severus accordingly.

To say that the other attendees were overwhelmed with the sight that greeted them clearly pressed the importance of this event into their minds. They all felt like they traveled back in time and were now part of a council of war. The knights, as the eight armored men were now referred to by the others, along with the atmosphere of the Hall of History gave everyone a sense of purpose while Dumbledore's strong presence, though he did not don any armor, gave them security and a strong belief that they shall not fail. Even Snape, whose dark scowl perfectly matched his matt black armor… a black knight indeed.

Harry just listened quietly as the plans were made; only giving his thoughts when it was asked. The planned course of action was to first ensure the safety of those who cannot fight. The answer was to increase Hogwarts defenses to include Hogsmead, which in turn would be increased in size to accommodate any refugees. Able bodied witches and wizards would be given further training by the aurors in wizarding warfare. Arthur, with his 'expertise' in muggle technology would then teach them the muggle means of warfare. Harry and Neville, grudgingly included in the meeting by the other elders because of their birthrights, have accepted the task in behalf of the DA to train the other students on magical and muggle defense. To the elders' surprise, Harry also offered the use of a few of his house elves to Hogwarts as trainers for the schools own house elves in logistics and supply when under siege as well as a few of the minor castles he owns to serve as front bases. Mr. Lovegood, Luna's father, was given the task of heading up communications, since the Daily Prophet was no more. He was now given control of the WWN and of course the Quibbler would be the medium for disseminating information to the general public. He was also charged with the responsibility of creating new ways for battle field communications. Remus Lupin, known to most of his former schoolmates as one of the Marauders, promptly nominated him as Head for Strategy and Research, to which (although heard only by Albus, Harry and Remus) Sirius and Harry's parents gave a mighty 'Here, Here', making Remus blush like a tomato. All in all, through some unavoidable differences of opinions, the meeting went well.

Now all Harry needed to do was face his friends who he knew were listening in from the time he entered the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earlier that Morning…

For the past few days since the Diagon Alley rescue, Harry had been scarce to his friends. Hermione, Ron and Ginny had been nagging him for information whenever he would show up, but for some reason he could just easily veer away the discussion from himself. They'd stayed at the Griffin's Den at Harry's, and to their surprise, at Mr. and Mrs. Weasely's insistence. And everyday they thought they would get a clear answer from Harry or any of the adults. Then just two days ago Luna arrived at the den stating her father would be very busy and that she should stay at the Den where it would be safe.

Hermione had been most intrigue with the castle and its history that she was mostly found in the castle library searching for information. What most surprised her most though are the use of muggle electronics and the presence of electricity. She was able to corner Harry two nights after the Diagon Alley rescue in the library and proceeded to question him on his use of wandless magic. Harry, amused at his friends' curiosity, told her that she would know in good time and promptly bid goodnight. When she was about to retire after a full dinner she was surprised to find a TV and VCR player in her chambers that was placed neatly so that she could watch from bed. The movie she was supplied with was the three part Star Wars Trilogy with a note to ask the staff if she wanted other titles.

Ron however was sulking. It had been fun at first as he almost had free reign of the castle. He quickly found out however that exploring wasn't exciting to do alone. He tried to get Ginny or Hermione to join him but Hermione said she was too busy figuring things out and Ginny was well…his sister. So he just sulked until he discovered the kitchens, the novelty wore off (the discovery, not the food)… the armory… the training room…. Then he discovered TV one night when he was invited by Hermione and Ginny to watch Episode IV.

It was by accident when three days later as Ginny woke with a start, when she thought she heard the sound of a horse galloping. All thoughts of her nightmare were forgotten as she took a peak out of the window. It was the most marvelous sight she'd seen. Harry, in a white sleeveless shirt with his braided lock whipping behind him was riding atop an equally amazing black stallion at full gallop. She wasn't able to see further though because of windows' restriction. She then decided to wake up earlier the next day to catch that powerful sight. This became her daily routine and to her annoyance it became Hermione's and even Luna's as well.

So, like the day before, three young women were now talking together in hushed voices at the parapet of the south tower of Griffin's Den, giving them an excellent view of the object of their discussion.

"He looks so beautiful on that horse…so free…" Hermione murmured

"He's so uninhibited… maybe that's who he truly is…" Luna then commented as she stared, not in the way she used to, at the figure below.

"I wonder what changed him…he's become so…so…dreamy," Hermione then added with a sigh.

"May I remind you that you're _with_ my brother?" Ginny said with a huff. She didn't know what irritated her more, Hermione starting to go gaga over _Her_ Harry or the fact that there is a HUGE possibility of Harry wanting Hermione more than her… and '_When did I start thinking of Harry as MY Harry…again?... ARGHHH'_

"There's going to be 2 formal Balls for Yule and Easter and informal dances every weekend this year. Father said that it was Dumbledore and Professor Lupin's idea to inspire interhouse relations and cooperation." Luna said in her usual dreamy way, then, added something that irritated the young red head more. "I'm going to invite Harry to take me for the first weekend dance once we get back to Hogwarts." Her tone was such that she was going to do it and that there was no changing her mind.

Ginny just gritted her teeth as she looked back out on the grounds. Harry was now standing on Barq's bare back doing some sort of graceful dance while he twirled two swords in his hands. She sighed as she recalled her childhood dreams of a dashing knight, which as it turns out was what Harry was…is…becoming … tears now threatened her bright brown eyes as she realized the futility of it all.

_'__You really look so happy and content. How I wish that I had been the one that gave you that happiness… that contentment… I wish I was there to be the one to have comforted you, held you through your sorrows and make you see how wonderful you are… maybe even got to know you better… maybe get you to know me better and maybe… to truly, see me…'_ she sighed again but it turned into a gasp of surprise as a tender wind of thought floated into her, warming her in it's caress.

_'__…I know… but there is always a time for everything…'_

Looking back out again, she saw Harry looking at her, even from the distance she could see the green of his eyes, tearing into her soul. The moment passed quickly though, as his ebony horse neighed as it reared back… then, in a fast gallop took horse and rider into the castle's stables.

Her musings were interrupted though by the unexpected arrival of the twins and Ron. They were sniggering every once in a while and were acting peculiar… like they were planning a prank. It wasn't a prank though, but a spying mission.

"Yeah, we saw Bill and Charlie arrive yesterday and for some reason their all civil with the Big Head Boy," said Fred, he still didn't want to have anything to do with his older brother.

"The oddest thing though was this morning…" this time it was George.

"They might be attending a costume party or something. They were wearing these funny outfits and dad said something about greeting their Lord properly…" Fred elaborated again, worry clearly showing in his features.

It was Hermione who asked the dreaded question "…you guys don't think that they're…" But Ron quickly cut her of from that undesired train of thought.

"No one's going to think of anything… what we need to find out is what the meeting that they're going to have today would be."

"And that is why,"

"We've brought a couple,"

"Of our special..."

"…Updated…"

"…and improved…"

"Extendable Ears!" both Fred and George exclaimed.

The six of them worked out a plan of bugging the Hall of History, they knew that much from the way Mrs. Weasley kept reminding them to stay away from that area for the rest of the day. Fearing the worst….they didn't expect to hear what followed when they heard the opening of the Halls doors….

_The telltale chinking of metal hitting the stone floor…_

_"My Lord Gryffindor, I renew the oath that was sworn, to guard and guide you and yours, by magic and blood, until and thereafter the Time of the Seven and the One shall be...and onwards."_

The voice was unmistakable, that was Mr. Weasely….

"Gryffindor?…Sevens and One's?…" murmured Hermione, but she was immediately shushed by the others…

_"__…Lord Keeper of the Western Marches… My friend and would-be father, I accept thy pledge if thou shall not kneel before me but stand by me and guide me as I shall always stand with you and yours…"_

"Harry?" Ginny whispered in disbelief. Looking around at her friends and brothers she saw the same confusion there. A crashing sound broke their train of thought when they heard another familiar voice.

"That was Neville," Luna said matter of factly. As Ron bristled at hearing Harry calling Neville his brother.

"He never called me that…."

"Ron, I think he already did earlier, if I'm not mistaken Bill, Charlie and Percy are there now also, Harry is just bringing in Neville as part of who he believes as family… you heard Harry, he said your dad is his would-be father…" Hermione's eyes grew wide in realization. "Oh my… I need to go to the Library…"

"Mental… absolutely barking…" was all she heard from Ron as she ran out, leaving the others to continue on their eavesdropping.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was when he was informed by Frederick that his guests are done with dinner that Harry went to search for Hermione. Of all his friends he knew that she would be the first to understand. He needed her to hold on to what she knows for as long as possible and not tell Ron and Ginny… especially Ginny.

He went to the one place he was sure to find her and it was no surprise that after dinner she went straight back to the library.

"I bet Ron isn't pleased that you left him. I believe he had some 'plans' for the two of you tonight," Harry said as he stood by the doorway.

Hermione gave a start and turned around to see her best friend. What she saw made her feel all fluttery. Harry was dressed in a white loose fencing shirt with his collar opened, the loose fitting sleeves hiding the strong arms she knew was there. Midnight black pants to which his shirt was tucked in neatly and in turn tucked into his black knee high dragon hide boots. Clipped on his belt finish the ensemble, a gleaming cylindrical object was dangling along his left thigh. It gave him the air of a swashbuckling privateer, not to mention most dashing.

"Oh Harry! You startled me!" Hermione exclaimed as she clutch on her chest.

"Sorry Hermione… So what're you working on?" Harry asked, although he already has an idea what it might be about.

"Nothing much…." She said trying to stall.

"Look 'Mione, Let's stop beating around the bush… you're trying to read up on Gryffindor's History aren't you?... heard or read about it in passing somewhere?" He smiled as he saw her blush.

"We were listening in…."

"I know… Let me tell you a story…" He began as he took Hermione hand and led her down to one of the couches after calling a house elf for some after dinner spirits for both of them.

Harry told her everything… about the History of it all, about Slytherin's curse, how only males are born to Weasely's and Potters… about Potters always only having one child, why Weasely's always have seven… about the blood oath and promised marriage… How Ginny was special because she was the only Weasely girl born in a thousand years and the seventh to boot. Why all her brothers are now made incapable of having children themselves by Ginny's birth. How he too cannot have children with other women. How the Potter and Weasely line will end with them if they didn't have a child to break the curse, thus effectively killing off the Gryffindor line. He ended by making her promise not to tell Ginny about any of it.

"But why Harry? She should know. In fact, she'll be ecstatic about it…." Her voice trailed off however when she saw the pained expression on Harry's face.

"That's just it 'Mione. It wouldn't be fair to her or to me… If anything, call me a romantic but if I do decide to get hitched, I'd like to do it for love and this arranged marriage of sorts and I'm sure that's what she would want too. And right now, I don't even know what I feel for her. She's attractive (that's a given) and from what little I know of her, she's mischievous (not to mention powerful, to back it up), smart, witty, fiery, easy to get along with, funny, brave… OK, I'll admit… I like her… but, not enough _yet, _to marry her… __it_'__s_ just too complicated…" he added the last as he saw Hermiones raised eyebrow as she took hold of his hand to soothe him, silently telling him she understood.

"We'd had a few disagreements before, 'Mione, but you've never (from what I could remember) left my side. Thank you for that. " Harry then said as he stroked his thumb lazily on the hand that held his.

They were silent for a while as they just looked at each other. Maybe it was the brandy or maybe it was the cozy and relaxed atmosphere of the library or the soft glow of the fireplace that reflected upon her face which was now nicely framed by her untamed hair, because he suddenly blurted out something as he reached to caress her face and the next thing they knew… they were locked in a warm embrace… kissing.

_"__If it had been you, I wouldn't even hesitate…"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

After having a splendid dinner, Ginny went about the castle to look for Hermione. She first went to her friends' chambers but not finding her there, she went to the only place she knew where the other girl might be, the library. The great door to the library was open when she got there so she went on to take a peek as she heard whispered converstions taking place inside. Smirking on what she thought might be Ron and Hermione, she was stopped in her tracks when she heard Harry's voice.

_'__You know I love you…right? Well, if not, then… I love you Hermione…"_

Anger flowed through her. 'How could they've done this…poor Ron…" She somehow managed to control herself from confronting them, when a warm voice seems to whisper in her ear to wait and see and… learn.

_"__I.." Hermione began to say but Harry cut her off._

_"I know you do 'Mione. But, I also know that you're not 'in love' with me." _

Taking a quick peek, Ginny saw the two with their arms around each other, foreheads touching.

_"__It's complicated… I love you and I love Ron, but I seem to want him more, but love you both in much the same way. It's strange isn't it…does that make any sense at all?" Hermione sighed. It doesn't take much to stump her, but this did._

_"See what I mean…" Harry said. "We have something special 'Mione, just like you and Ron do. I don't know what Ron is to you or what you are to him and what I mean to you…" Harry sighed "…you're the keeper my soul… my conscience. Did you know that everytime I even think of doing something stupid, it's your voice I hear in my head, nagging at me, telling me to stop and think before I leap?_

Ginny heard Hermione chuckle lightly and she too couldn't help but smile. 'I wish I have what they have…' she thought wistfully. She was startled out of her thoughts when someone suddenly tapped her on her shoulder. It was Ron!

"What are you doing here?" Ron whispered. He took a look around but then suddenly turned pale, then red in anger. Just as when he was about to barge in, Ginny held him.

"Wait Ron, it's not what you think…" She whispered furiously, Ginny knew that she wouldn't be able to stop her brother but she was surprised when he did. Ron, meanwhile was surprised himself when he thought he heard a familiar voice whispering in his ear to listen to his sister. The two siblings then turned back to listen in.

_"__Do you remember, back in our first year when I told you you're a great wizard? Well, you still are and I know you'll always be. Don't doubt that." Harry hugged her tight again._

_"Ron is as close to a brother as I could have. You on the other hand, are more than just the sister I would have wanted. You're more than that and… and I don't want to lose you… or Ron. Even without all this that's been happening to me right now… even if Ron and you aren't together. I wouldn't want to lose what we both have if we become a couple and for some reason broke up. It will be…" Harry breathe out._

_"Shhh, I know… It would be awkward and we couldn't go back to what we are now…" she said as she pulled back and placed a finger on his lips._

_Harry then chuckled and flushed as he remembered their kiss earlier "Ron would be furious, you know… if he sees us like this…"_

_"He shouldn't be, he must realize that you are as much as an important part of my life as he is. Aside from which, we're the couple, Him and Me. So there's nothing he should be jealous about. Like I said earlier, I love you both in much the same way but I'm with him. Clear and simple." She said as they broke from their embrace and poured another glass of wine for her, seeing that Harry's glass is still a quarter full. After taking a sip, she looked at Harry and smiled in a most un-Hermione mischievous way (that for some reason reminded Harry of Ginny)._

_"Last year I told you that you're a good kisser… I take that back…" pausing to see the look on Harry's face._

_"You're a great kisser… Now, all we need to do is to make you kiss little miss seven and make little baby Potters." Harry's face turned from disappointed to pleased then finally ashen in the same amount of time as Hermione told him the last._

_"Oh no!" he groaned as he placed his hands on his face and mumbled out through his fingers. "Hermione has another great plan in her head…Heaven Help Me!"_

TBC


	12. Dark Apprentice

**Title:** Way of the Force  
**Author name:** Icy Manipulator  
**Author email:**  
**Category: **Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category: **Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry Jedi

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **The Darkness that lurks within the recesses of a tortured mind. Or, the Last Command.

**DISCLAIMER:**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and/or George Lucas, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, Lucas Books, Del Rey and Randomhouse, Lucas Arts and Lucasfilm Ltd., and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author notes: **Another chapter up. I took Jaessa's advice and kept with Virginia instead of Ginevra (which incidentally is a brand of gin.)

I'd now like to thank all those who have reviewed this fic. I'm just a bit sad for those who were disappointed with the slight Hr/H last chapter and said that they'd stop reading. If you like Hr/H try my other fic, Heart's Nobility. In the original post of this story, I placed in the reasons I chose Ginny. So if anyone happens to have a copy of that, it's in chapter 9, please share it. Although, through reading this you'll find that the reasons are sound.

On a happier note, I have never before received such lengthy reviews. My answers will be with the next chapter. ;-)

Enjoy!

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

_"The diary," said Riddle. My diary. Little Ginny's been_

_writing__ in it for months and months, telling me all her_

_pitiful__ worries and woes - how her brothers tease her, how_

_she__ had to come to school with secondhand robes and books,_

_how__" -Riddle's eyes glinted "how she didn't think famous,_

_good__, great Harry Potter would ever like her . . . ."_

_….._

_All the time he spoke, Riddle's eyes never left Harry's_

_face__. There was an almost hungry look in them._

_"It's very boring, having to listen to the silly little_

_troubles__ of an eleven- year-old girl," he went on. "But I_

_was__ patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind._

_Ginny simply loved me. 'No one's ever understood me like you,_

_Tom ....__ I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in .... _

_It's like having a friend I can carry around_

_in__ my pocket . . . .'_

_……_

_Riddle laughed, a high, cold laugh that didn't suit him. It_

_made__ the hairs stand up on the back of Harry's neck._

_"If I say it myself, Harry, I've always been able to charm_

_the__ people I needed. So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and_

_her__ soul happened to be exactly what I wanted .... I grew_

_stronger__ and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her_

_darkest__ secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than_

_little__ Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss_

_Weasley__ a few of my secrets, to start pouring a little of my_

_soul__ back into her. . ."_

- HP and the Chamber of Secrets p. 309-310

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 10 – Dark Apprentice **

_"He shouldn't be, he must realize that you are as much as an important part of my life as he is. Aside from which, we're the couple, Him and Me. So there's nothing he should be jealous about. Like I said earlier, I love you both in much the same way but I'm with him. Clear and simple."_

Having heard enough, Ron Weasely quietly strode out of the library. Ginny immediately followed him, for she didn't know how her brother would react. Well, she did know how her brother would feel if she was in his shoes. Seeing your girlfriend with your best friend in an intimate embrace can tune out sound and logic and she was worried what her, somewhat dim (from an emotional standpoint, for Ginny) brother would do to Harry and Hermione.

Brother and sister were standing right now at the same place they were that morning. They were facing east watching the starry sky. The moon was bright tonight, which was just off their right shoulder.

"She's right you know…" Ron spoke, breaking the silence they shared. "I suppose I should have had realized the way she felt about Harry…and about me. And for some strange reason it all fits. Even stranger still is that I don't feel jealous at all…By God, I do love that woman and if anything happened to me… with this war going on about… I'm glad that I know someone would take care of her as much as I would have."

"Ron…" Ginny began. But, she didn't know how to continue.

"It's time for me to grow up Gin-Gin," Ron turned to face his sister, using a term of endearment that only he and their Dad were allowed to use without any repercussions from his fiery tempered sister.

"Oh Ron…" was all she could say as she launched herself at and hugging him. No other words were needed as they broke apart and again looked back at the sky, savoring that moment of understanding that only siblings could share.

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

The days went by and to the disappointment of Hermione and surprisingly Ron, their return for their sixth year at Hogwarts had been delayed by a week. They were told that this is because of the numerous preparations being done to increase the size of the security covered by Hogwarts, along with the construction and creation of security barriers along the perimeter as well as the creation of secure travel and communications with the other strongholds. It was no surprise to the teens that Hogwarts and Magical Britain itself was preparing for a siege or a war of attrition against the dark forces of Voldemort.

In the meanwhile, Harry was keeping himself scarce again. After that bearing of souls between Harry and Hermione, he seemed to have been avoiding them again. Even when they asked Professor Dumbledore or Remus, they just say that he's busy with preparations. They were more puzzled by this and the question that was always on their minds was, what was Harry preparing for?

Though she might have an idea though, because every time she would ask about that metallic cylinder he always carried by his side he was always able to divert her attention from it. Then when she would remember about it again, he would not be there or would be too busy.

It was on a brisk autumn morning of the 4th of September when the three girls, Hermione, Luna and Ginny had just come down from the castle parapets and were headed for breakfast, were they had agreed to meet with Ron and the twins.

"I wonder where he is?" Hermione asked out loud.

"Yeah. This is the first time he didn't go out for his morning ride," Agreed Ginny.

"He did not miss it. Harry just went earlier this morning," Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Did he now? And how, may I ask, did you know?" Ginny then asked with a raised eyebrow, while Hermione looked on with interest.

"I was with him. He taught me how to ride," Luna replied casually. The other two suddenly stopped walking.

"You mean to say, that we went up there and waited for thirty minutes when you _knew_ all along that he wouldn't show up?" Ginny exclaimed incredulously.

Luna had also stopped walking now to turn and look at the two. "I thought we went up there everyday to breathe in the fresh morning air. Isn't that our reason? Of course the 'view' helped too…"

"Did he tell you what he would be doing this morning, Luna?" Hermione tried cutting in to head off further argument.

"He did say he needed to practice his fencing… though I don't know why he would need practice in putting up a fence when a perimeter charm and an intruder ward are much more effective and easier…"

"I think he meant swords, Luna," Hermione again interrupted.

"Oh..." Luna just said then turned to the still incensed Ginny and said again in a dreamy voice "I thought you said you gave up on him already so I thought it's my turn now."

'…Couldn't be more direct than that…' thought Hermione as she too looked at the Ginny, who couldn't decide to look incredulous or angry.

"And I thought you had a thing for Ron," Ginny blurted out as a feeble comeback. Hermione felt as though she was watching a tennis match. She looked back at Luna with and an eyebrow raised.

"Well yes, still do in fact… but seeing as Ron's spoken for…" Luna looked pointedly at Hermione then turned back to Ginny and continued "… and I thought you'd do something about it already, but, instead, you went out to date Corner and then you went and planned to go out with Thomas… and then…"

"That's not exactly true and you know it!" Ginny shouted. "I was trying to get over him… he never _saw_ me… while somebody else did… and… and…"

"Well, that was _your_ choice wasn't it? If you didn't go for what you wanted and instead settled for what came to you or what you knew would be easy for you…tell me, did you learn something from it?" Luna had a gleam in her eye now. The dreamy expression was gone, instead stood a woman who was astonishingly wise, a Ravenclaw.

Hermione then decided it was time to head off the volatile situation. "Will you two please stop arguing about MY boys?" she huffed.

They became silent for a minute but then started giggling.

"You sound like their mother…" Luna said. Then the laughter started, the tension gone for now.

"Come on you two lets go find Harry and see if he'd join us and the other boys for breakfast." Hermione said as she looped her arms around the two younger girls and headed for the training hall where Luna said Harry went after their early morning ride.

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

"Do you really think we'll be able to train the dragons enough to serve as guards?" Bill asked his opponent as he parried an overhead blow.

"It really is a good idea…hmmmph," Harry answered as he swung right-low and then twirled to the left to block the follow on attack of Bill's double bladed attacks. "If there's anyone who could bring those dragons in line…it would be Charlie."

They continued their deadly dance for a few minutes when Harry remembered something.

"By the way…" duck, parry, counter…. "Are the twins told about the thing already?"

"Dad told them last night so prepare for a rubbing... uhhrm," Bill said as he spun around to block a mid high swing.

Harry groaned as he heard this, besides he was also already tired and sore from Bill's powerful strokes. Though he knew he could have easily beaten Bill, he held back his use of the Force and concentrated instead on whatever else he had. That's when he knew he needed to train some more on his sword dueling. It was a surprise on how well Bill was able to efficiently handle his two blades and Harry himself felt the exhilaration of their combat as he parried and offered counter blows with his katana.

"You're a natural at this. You've got an interesting technique too," Bill then said.

"You're no slouch either," Harry replied as he got distracted as he noticed they were no longer alone and suddenly found himself face to face with the tip of one of Bills swords.

"I think we need to take a break. My arms are killing me… you've got some strong blows there," Bill offered.

"Yeah, and I think we have visitors. You go on, I'll just tidy up," Harry replied as he nodded towards the benches lining the training hall. Bill quickly greeted the girls then headed out for a well deserved shower while Harry returned the practice mats and other gear to their proper places before walking over to his visitors.

He took a quick glance at the clock hanging at the far wall and was surprised to find its was just barely eight o'clock. He then turned to look back at his friends, stopping a few paces in front of them and smiled.

"I must have done something really good today, since it's still early and I'm already rewarded by such visions of loveliness." Harry almost cringed as he heard his dad and Sirius doing wolf whistles, while his mum was muttering something about a donjon or something, at the back of his mind. He couldn't help it if he was honest, can he? And besides, the wonderful shade of red highlighting the three girls cheeks where an equally justifiable reward.

It was Hermione who recovered first. "Harry, What happened to you?"

"What do you mean 'Mione?" Harry answered in a confused tone.

"I think what she means is, what made the change in you… you're not moody…" Luna began to which Ginny then picked up…"not snapping at peoples heads off… you're more calm and so self-assured…what gives, Harry?"

"You know, all of us expected you to be…you know… gloomy or angry, but that other night at the library…" Hermione then glanced furtively at Ginny and Luna, "I was going to ask you about that, too but it slipped my mind."

"By the way, I don't know if any of you guys noticed but…" Ginny then turned to Harry "How did you get all this… I'm assuming it's yours of course since this was where we went immediately after you rescued me, erm… I mean us."

"I like your hair, Harry," Luna injected in her usual dreamy manner.

Harry held up his hands in surrender. "Ok… Ok, I'll try to answer most of your questions, but first let's get something to eat… I'm starving," Harry said as he turned and was about to leave when his hand was suddenly grabbed by Hermione.

"Oh no you don't Harry."

"You've been avoiding us for far too long," Ginny quipped.

"Where sticking to you like glue on a Blue-Winged Gnorskel," Luna then said as Hermione rolled her eyes and shrugged at Ginny who in turn smiled at Harry.

"OK…" Harry sighed then smiled in a mischievous grin as he headed then went through the doors opposite the exit to the main hallway while pulling along the three girls who were intent on keeping him from escaping again.

Once there, he promptly removed the shirt he was wearing to the astonishment of the girls who were now ogling him.

"Harry, what do you think you're doing," Hermione sputtered at him as he threw his shirt to the laundry bin. Harry just smiled and stretched a bit, causing his lean muscled form to flex.

"Do you think that's wise Harry, there are girls here you know," Luna then said dreamily. Ginny was at a loss for words as she just continued to stared.

"Well, If you're all intent with 'sticking to me like glue' then you wouldn't mind if I took a quick dip before breakfast, do you?" He was removing his trousers then and now just stood in his boxers as he asked the last.

"So… care to join me? That baths here are much larger that the prefects bath back at Hogwarts," Harry then smiled a cheeky grin, however hoping in his mind that his plan to drive them off would work.

Wonder of wonders… it did, as a tomato red Hermione said she'll just wait for him outside. He was worried for a bit however when Luna, in that same dreamy voice, offered to scrub his back. It was a good thing that Ginny pulled Luna out with her as she was already starting to pull off her shirt.

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

So it went for the next few days. It was bad enough that Hermione now knows about the family history, but there was no better way to keep a secret from Hermione than letting her in on it. With regards to his connection to the Force… well, he'd keep that for himself for a while. Though they might have seen him using the Force, it was easy enough to be associated to wandless magic and the momentary flash of his lightsaber does look like a stupefy or a cutting curse. Harry knew that this would be the power that the Dark Lord did not know about, so he figured it best that the least people who knows, the better.

It was late on the last night before leaving for Hogwarts. For probably the first time everything they needed to bring to school has already been packed and set. Harry had graciously provided for the supplies the others have lost in Diagon Alley, as well as a few extras he would give to them later. All in all, things were ready for the return to school.

Harry however, couldn't sleep that night. He could feel it… a ripple in the force that he couldn't pinpoint… something elusive… something he instinctively knew was dark.

Try as he might, the more he concentrated on whatever was bothering him, the more it slipped away. Deciding it would be best to just get up and walk a while, Harry headed out to the southern parapets.

Upon opening the doors, his breath caught at the sight that beheld him.

The stars were twinkling brightly against the dark canvas of the early September sky. Adding to this tranquility is the backdrop of the land, as a cool night breeze grazing the grass made the moonlit field dance. But this was not the beauty he beheld. Standing, not far from him, was the woman who had been in his thoughts when he wasn't distracted by his duties.

She stood there gazing up upon the stars. The twinkling lights that he saw from where he stood surrounded her like a halo, making the vision more surreal.

"Hello Harry…" she said not turning.

"Ginny… wonderful night isn't it?" he said as he drew close beside her.

"I couldn't sleep…" she replied as if anticipating his question.

"Yeah… me too…"

They were silent for a moment as they drew comfort in each others presence.

"When I was younger, I always stayed up late to watch the stars from my bedroom window," She started saying then gave a small laugh. "I used to wish for a shooting star to appear so that I could make a wish on it."

Harry had to smile at this.

"You must think I'm silly…"

"No you're not…" Harry said quickly. "I don't think you're silly. I wish I had been able to see the stars at night when I was younger… you know… being in a cupboard an all…"

"Yeah.." she replied with a hint of sadness. "Harry? Do you know you're amazing?" Harry turned a quizzical look at that. "You have all this things going on and you're still… you. I'm not saying this right… am I?"

"I think understand… to be honest, I did lose myself a few times, but I've learned an important lesson… It's not what happens to us or what we have that we are judged by, it what we do with what we have and how we face those challenges that defines us who we are," Harry said as he remembered his first trial.

"I wish I could be as brave as you…"

"But you are… You went with me to the Department of Mysteries, you faced up against deatheaters… you held off the dark lords memory for a whole year. Whatever else Gin, you have my trust and respect."

_'But I need more than that…_' she cried in her mind as she thought about the things he said earlier, but then realized it might not be… she shuddered.

Arriving at a decision in the silence that followed, Harry reached out to the force and into space. Sensing a ball sized fragment of rock… he pulled.

"Gin…"

"Hmm," she said as somehow in the few moments that passed she was now leaning against Harry's chest as he in turn had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Make a wish…" He whispered into her ear as he pointed outwards at a shooting star.

"Do I need to tell you what I wished for, Harry?" she asked him. Although she already felt he knew what she wished for.

Harry turned her around and gazed deeply into her eyes. "No. it might not come true… but I can promise you all the shooting stars you want to wish on until it does come true…" Harry then pulled her in a tight embrace of promise which eased her heart off the nightmares that she'd been having.

"Stay as you are Gin…" Harry whispered in her hair.

"…and I'll hold you to your promise…" murmured Ginny as her cheek lay against Harry's chest and a single tear slid down her other cheek.

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

Earlier…

Ginny couldn't sleep that night. Not that she is tired but, every time she closed her eyes, her dreams plagued her… and voices mock her. She thought it was over. But ever since the end of her third year the fear in her was coming back, little by little, eating into her soul…

She was strong and brave, how else could she had survived Tom's draining of her spirit in her first year. How was she able to fight him for so long… she knew why… though know her hope in it was fading fast…

'Tom's gone… he doesn't… he can't control me any more…" she whispered against the darkness of her chambers.

_'I'm still here… my sweet Ginny…or shall we say…I'm back…'_ a voice… a whisper echoed at the back of her mind.

"NO!" she replied "Harry defeated you… you're nothing but a memory…"

_'he cannot defeat me…'_ that whispering, hissing voice retorted continued in an almost teasing voice. _'Tell me, MY Virginia…does he notice you now…?'_

With a sharp intake of breath she started "He's my friend now…" but the voice cut in before she could go on.

_'Friend?... I know you want more than that, MY Virginia… my dear, sweet Virginia'_

"Don't call me that! I'm not yours!!! If I do give myself to somebody, it would be to him!" She answered heatedly; tears starting to threaten her eyes.

_'Join me Virginia…we were a great team, you and I. Together we shall do great things.'_

"NEVER!!" she wailed as she openly cried out those tears. "I'll never join you!"

_'But you will, MY Virginia… though you try to deny it… YOUR MINE!'_ an evil cackling… hissing, high-pitched laugh resounded around her as she felt herself falling…

and as she suddenly woke up, she could still hear the echoes of that hideous laughter… mocking her… bidding her to obey like the slave she know she would always be as long as the Dark Lord lives.

So she ran… out of her chambers … towards the southern parapets as tears continuously fell from her eyes and dripped across her cheeks.

How long will she be able to survive this time… how long until she lost control… can she tell somebody in time… can she tell anybody at all…

These thoughts came to her as she ran knowing it was only a matter of time before she must fulfill her almost five year long edict…

_'Remember my command Virginia…you will kill Harry Potter!'_

TBC


	13. Dark Lord’s Domain

**Title:** Way of the Force  
**Author name:** Icy Manipulator  
**Author email:** **Category: **Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category: **Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry Jedi

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **To the 'thing' we all just love to , it's our favorite guy (yah, Right!), The Dork Lord!

Oh, and we'll see some, for those with a Need for Speed.

**DISCLAIMER:**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and/or George Lucas, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, Lucas Books, Del Rey and Randomhouse, Lucas Arts and Lucasfilm Ltd., and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author notes: What can I say?**

_Review answers: ask a question, pick an answer. -)_

1. I've got plans for Ginny…

2. Decided to remain using Virginia instead of Ginevra… Hey, it's AU anyway… -)

3. 'The trials will Never end' -)

4. I'm glad everyone is really enjoying this story and I do apologize for the delay in updating. Although a few of you who've read this fic before might know what's coming next… well, it might not be what you might think… -)

5. a very heartfelt 'Thank you' to those who think I've done a respectable job in merging the two worlds of HP and SW. I'm here to please…

6. Some want it simple, some want it complicated… I try to cater to both.

7. Re: special force ability… Here's a hint, try to read between the lines when the Force is interacting with Harry.

8. Ginny, will grow more in character. All of them will grow in character. But, it will be painful.

9. Something hit me… I don't know, In the head or in the heart, maybe… about the 'Trio' scene in POA:movie. Is it me or is it a foreshadow of RHr with UnrequitedH/Hr?

THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU to all of you who have stuck with me, even though I've been hangin' on the updates. Please see my thank you gift for all of you… a fic entitled 'Essence'. Something, I believe, we all want for Harry. Please R/R

-

_"IT WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT."_

_Harry wheeled around. Professor Trelawney had gone rigid in her_

_armchair__; her eyes were unfocused and her mouth sagging._

_"S - sorry?" said Harry._

_But Professor Trelawney didn't seem to hear him. Her eyes started to_

_roll__. Harry sat there in a panic. She looked as though she was about to_

_have__ some sort of seizure. He hesitated, thinking of running to the_

_hospital__ wing - and then Professor Trelawney spoke again, in the same_

_harsh__ voice, quite unlike her own:_

_"THE DARK LORD LIES ALONE AND FRIENDLESS, ABANDONED BY HIS FOLLOWERS._

_HIS SERVANT HAS BEEN CHAINED THESE TWELVE YEARS. TONIGHT, BEFORE_

_MIDNIGHT... THE SERVANT WILL BREAK FREE AND SET OUT TO REJOIN HIS_

_MASTER.__ THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN WITH HIS SERVANTS AID, GREATER AND_

_MORE TERRIBLE THAN EVER HE WAS. TONIGHT... BEFORE MIDNIGHT... THE_

_SERVANT... WILL SET OUT... TO REJOIN... HIS MASTER..._

- Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

-

**Chapter 11 – Dark Lord's Domain**

Azkaban Prison

The icy northern winds blew across the dark and stony patch of deserted beach. The blood red of twilight bore foreboding as darkness creeps, threatening to envelope the once considered, both from without and within, impregnable fortress. Azkaban. Its very name brings shudders even to the brave of heart.

Home of the Dementors, the cold and vile guards that feed on every happy thought of those unfortunate enough to come near them. This same fortress that once served as a prison for the wizarding world is now also the center of the Dark Lords plotting.

Unlike the previous years of its use when only the insane wails of the inmates provide any indication of life on this island, new sounds could be heard, making anyone who could see and hear swear that the fortress itself was alive. At regular intervals, bubbles of molten rock would rise up from the depths of the freezing North Sea, forming islands that grew till it met with the main island of the fortress, steadily increasing its size.

As one draws closer to the fortress one would start to hear the beatings of metal being forged for weapons, armor and war machines which gave a rhythm not unlike a beating heart. The sighing, whooshing of air being forced by bellows is its breath. Incredibly huge furnaces fed with air by the bellows and fueled by magic, coal and bodies of vanquished foes provide enough illumination for the dreadful scene. Orcs and trolls, the workforce of the Dark Lord, labor continuously, unfeeling of the heat in which they were also bred. Their sweat giving the predominant stench of the strip mined pits.

Gore, slime and sinew of the vanquished aurors lined the walls; while those who thought to surrender and were kept alive wished that they had died. They toil endlessly, some in pushing the heavy carts, while other pounded and shaped the metal that flows molten from the smelting pots. They worked side by side with the foul creatures or used not unlike cattle for the vampires… all for the Dark Lord.

Over looking the lower breeds where the lieutenants of this sinister army were the vampires. Foul creatures of the dark that possess the gift and curse of an immortal life. With unnatural beauty and grace hiding the truth of the villainy once transformed and shed of their facade. Fearing nothing but the sun's light and perhaps a stake through the heart. It is well fitting that the strength of this army is in the dead of night.

Over them came the captains, the Deatheaters of the Dark Lords third circle. These are the witches and wizards who have joined the Deatheater ranks after his second rise two years ago. It is surprising that there are so many… or maybe not surprising at all, for Voldemort has a sweet tongue of lies and deceit, promising glory and power and wealth to those who seek it. Most of these are people whose ambitions are great, eager to prove their names. For here lies the new bloods… people who were of pure wizarding blood up to the sixth generation or so. It is also surprising that most of those here are not Slytherins, but of the other Hogwarts houses when they were still at school.

Above these is the second circle of the Deatheaters, the Dark Knights of Walpurgis. They are the members of the old families that once served under the Dark Lord Grindewald and now served in the same loyal fashion to the new Dark Lord. In fact, some of these witches and wizards are the same ones who have taught the young Tom Riddle after he left Hogwarts in his search for power and immortality. Aside from their authority of the third circle and the lower breeds, they were also given the Giants and Dementors to command, as well as the other beast they were able to master and enslave… dragons, chimearas, wyverns… all for war. None but the inner circle and the Dark Lord himself could question them. And rule they did with steel gauntleted fists.

But even so, there is no higher honor for all of these sinister men and women but to stand near the presence of the Dark Lord. The Inner Circle, the advisors and tacticians of what is known as the Shadow Army. Their hold on those below them are absolute, orders should be followed without question on pain of death and hesitation or treachery means the elimination of your entire family… by your own hand. Though each of them vies for more favor from the Dark Lord over the others, their lust for power and inhuman need and passion for death and destruction brings them together in a common goal… domination. They are the Lords of Death.

High atop it all, surveying his domain, the start of his empire, from a newly erected spire that reached more than a quarter of a mile high and located at the very center of the fortress is the Dark Lord himself.

Voldemort.

The most feared man… creature, to walk the face of this earth. Men with stouts hearts cannot even utter his name for fear of being heard by the dark lord himself. Women and children faint and cower even before the first syllable of his name is complete. His reputation of ruthlessness is unbound. No one dared to defy him.

"All. Except. One. Boy!" Voldemort hissed in contempt. The red of his eyes like hot coal, possibly able to burn and blind anyone who dared look unto him. But then a sardonic smile came to brush his snake like visage. 'But for you, I have a very nice surprise…'

He turned from the open balcony, from which he could see his minions at work in the pits below, and headed to a large ornate throne which was located on a raised platform on one end of a great hall that was very similar to the Chamber of Secrets. Rows of fifteen foot statues of serpents lined the walls on each side that led to the throne. Each statue faced its counterpart on the opposite side as if ready to strike whoever came between them, which they might just do. Two more of these statues guard the further end from the throne. They stood on each side of the great doors, warding it from intruders. Alternating between the serpent statues were torches that are mounted along the walls. Though the do provide enough light to read by, they did nothing to the cold that seem to emanate from around. Behind and above the throne itself was the three dimensional image of the Dark Mark. Eternal green flames surrounded it as it gave an eerie glow about the room as the skulls eye sockets seem to have a faint pinprick of red light at its center. The snake coming out of the skulls mouth writhe from side to side as if it was testing the air for its next victim.

Voldemort sat down upon his throne as servants came to attend to him, when the great doors swung open then to admit those which bear news and reports for him this night.

"My Lord" The kneeling form of Lucius Malfoy said. His bleached blond hair framing the sides of his face as he bowed his head low.

"Stand up Lord Malfoy and report, How goes our plans?" Voldemort said as he watched his loyal follower.

"Everything is proceeding as you ordered, My Lord" Malfoy began. "We have bred more than three thousand Orcs and half that number in Trolls from the stocks that joined us. We expect the number to double each month."

After giving a slight nod, he turned to a quivering Peter Petigrew. "and what have you found out for me?"

"M-M-My Lord, Th-T-The sp-spies have r-r-reported that our m-m-m-main cor-ridor for attack has b-been hhastily, though effectively blocked." The stuttering Petigrew reported to the great annoyance of Voldemort.

"Stop that quivering you fool. You sound a whole lot like that idiot Quirrel!" the displeased Voldemort demanded after rendering a quick Cruciatus at wormtail.

"McNair, you will go with this whimpering buffoon and inform our people in France that I shall be testing their allegiance soon enough."

"Yes, My Lord" the one time Ministry Executor answered as he pulled up the still shuddering Wormtail to head out and fulfill their Masters' wish.

"Oh, by the way…" Voldemort said as the two started to leave.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"CRUCIO!" The Dark Lord bellowed the curse. After a few excruciating minutes, he lifted the curse from the two who were still on the floor twitching.

"I have not yet dismissed you." Voldemort then said in an almost conversational tone, laced with a warning that all of them understood. 'Don't even breath without my permission.'

Perhaps because she knew of her own standing as the one closest of Voldemort, Bellatrix then asked the question that the others were to afraid to ask. "Is it wise to move on against France at such an early stage? Not that I am questioning your logic, My Lord, but please, enlighten us of your wisdom regarding the matter so we may serve you better."

Voldemort just gave a mocking snort and replied. "While flattery is unbecoming of you my dear Bella… I shall give in to your curiosity. It is time for us to be made known. It is time for us to strike fear against these fools who still do not believe in our might. Britain may now be battered close from an outside attack, but even as we speak we are attacking already from within. So now we must turn unto its neighbors to cut off any help possible and also increase the resources for our war efforts. It won't be long before it would be alone in this war."

"But my Lord…" Lucius bravely cut in. "Would the forces we have be enough? And what about the Americans?"

Voldemort turned a baleful eye on the elder Malfoy for speaking out of turn but answered his question anyway. "Lucius, I'll answer you this time, but never question me again… Our forces shall remain on standby and waiting for the signal to come and occupy France… I'm told that the signal should be very clear and to the point. Our friends say I might even enjoy the irony of it. As for the Americans… history has an uncanny way of repeating itself don't you think so?" Voldemort then concluded as a knowing smirk brushed his thin lipped mouth.

"As you wish My Lord." Lucius just said as he inclined his head, knowing full well that he couldn't push his luck further.

"Now, what of the war machines that we have... commissioned?" Voldemort asked. Now turning his attention to Dolohov and the brothers Lestrange.

"Our research and development in this regard are proceeding as ordered. The war golems and battle tank prototypes are being spelled as we speak. We have one Carrier ship that should be complete by the end of next month and two more a fortnight after that." Dolohov said with pride. "Surprisingly, it was Wormtail who managed to point out corrections on a few of our difficulties, Sire."

"In fact, we would like to present you with a small demonstration of the recently completed prototype of what we have come to call Wraiths." Rastaban Lestrange intoned in an almost insane manner which was bubbling with enthusiasm as he pointed out towards the balcony.

Nodding his acceptance, he was curious at what the demented minds of his three inner officers have thought up.

Floating just before him was some sort of flying vehicle. Viewed form the front its triangular silhouette had a long base of a round four meters with its side curving up to the triangles apex. It was around three meters from the flat bottom to tail tip. Voldemort guessed correctly that the front tapered towards its flat nose which is near enough for him to touch and that the entire craft was around five meters in length. He smiled in a most evil way as he appreciated the gun black color of the Wraith, aptly named, beautiful and deadly.

At a nod from Rudolphus Lestrange, the Wraith speedily made a snap roll and veered off to the side heading out for an outcropping of rocks by the sea. As it neared the rocks a faint red glow appeared at the tips of each wing then just as sudden a beam of red light streamed out of it. The outcropping rocks exploded where the beams hit, creating a shower of water and debris. The wraith then went into a vertical climb and looped back before it continued on to disappear to the further side of the castle.

"It's our answer to what the muggles call fighter jets, My lord. We have managed to coax the use of six broom cores to operate in unison. Its main source of power comes from the pilot's wand and is almost similar to flying a broom. So far we are only able to focus a reductor curse from the wand through the diverting crystals at the wingtips and a limited protego, when invoked, along the crafts spine. Basically, it's…" Rastaban was more than willing to continue his babbling when Voldemort cut him off.

"Excellent, you have managed to surprise me with your creativeness, and Wormtail… hmmm, he seems to have a few surprises yet in him I see…" He murmured the last. "I want you to make more of these… Wraiths. I want enough of them to turn a summer sky into night. And, I want to see those war golems and battle tanks ready for a similar show, by next week... At the month's end… we take Beuxbattons and France." The dark Lord said as he laughed and hissed.

"Lucius, I trust you've informed Avery and Jugson of their mission to disrupt the Hogwarts express?" Voldemort asked then added "Remind them not to harm the girl, if they're able to destroy the train… let them, but make sure that Potter and the girl are brought to me."

Lucius mind was frantic but somehow, the Dark Lord knew of his worry. "Don't worry about your son, he and those others loyal to me shall be brought back here by dawn."

"Yes My Lord." With a final bow, the inner circle members went to carry out the Dark Lords orders as he dismissed them with a careless wave of his long, thin hand. Voldemort then went back out to the balcony and gazed at his domain. As the smelting fires from the pits below added an ominous glow to the misty night, a high-pitch cackle filled with malice convulsed the nighttime air as he then thumbed at a blood-red crystal that was hanging around his neck.

'Victory is within my grasp Harry Potter, and there's nothing neither you or that bumbling old fool Dumbledore and his precious order could do about it.' The Dark Lord thought as the air once again convulsed under his maniacal laugh.

-

The early morning sky was just starting to turn red, a signal of the approaching dawn. On a deserted highway, two riders in what appears to be leather, black fitting coveralls where racing along the long stretch of roads on their matching pearl black 1997 Prototype Honda CBR 1100 XX Super Blackbird's. Alternating and weaving in and out, revving the throttles to the redline, as they ate up the highway at more than a hundred miles an hour, trying to get a lead on the other. Their heads protected from the cold blasts of air from their speed by their matt black crash helmets.

At an unspoken signal the two decelerated and skidded to a stop underneath an old birch tree as clouds of dust rose from the disturbed unpaved curb.

"Call in an 'all clear', Tamer" The man said, as he pulled off his helmet and surveyed the surrounding area.

"Already done, Bill. That was quite a rush," The younger man said as he too pulled of his helmet. "I never thought he had it in him… but when Harry wants something done right, he does it in style."

"Right, you are Charlie." The eldest Weasely said as he turned to his brother.

It's been arranged during the previous meetings with the Order that Harry's Guards should now include the five elder Weasely boys, ever since the twins were told about the family heritage. Though Harry didn't want any added protection for himself since as he aptly demonstrated to all five, when they were alone in the training room that he can take care of himself. It was Percy who pointed out that if he, Harry, would consider the gesture as rather, a protection for his intended.

Reluctantly, it was a very red Harry that agreed to the arrangement. Needless to say it was the twins, who remarked in an undertone that 'it's also to make sure he won't run off after boinking our sister' to which Harry remarked quite plainly 'if I did that, you won't find anything left after she's done with me'. The answer would have been good enough, but it was surprisingly Percy again who offered the clinching remark 'Well, I'd be glad if Harry did come to his senses and mmm…boink… 'Queen', after marrying her ofcourse, because that would mean we can start adding to the next generation of Weasely's'.

It was after this that the traveling arrangements to London was established and they were re-introduced to what Harry, their Dad and Remus where up too for the last two weeks in the garage. The plan was for Percy to take Command and Control, Bill and Charlie would scout out ahead, with the twins taking up the rear, from the main convoy, the rest of the Guards would secure the Hogwarts express.

"Did you see the look on Dad's face when he saw all those cars in the 'pool. He's like 'I think this would need an upgrade to the fuel injection and this one needs a rework on the stability enhancer charms'" Charlie mimicked Mr. Weasely then chuckled. Before Bill could answer though a hiss of static came to his earpiece as a signal for an incoming message.

"Big Eye to Indy. Convoy is rolling… they'll be at your ten-twenty in 15 mikes. " Percy's voice came over the earpiece.

"Roger Big Eye, Pass on to Chip and Dale would you, to keep their eyes peeled and no fooling around." Bill said.

"Awww… we didn't know you cared" came Fred's voice

"Who thought of these call signs anyway…" Asked George

"Chip and Dale are chipmunks George" Harry's amused voice came in to join them along with giggling in the background.

"Cut the chatter guys, the mission clock is already ticking…and for your information the call-signs are aptly given…" Percy cut in from C&C

"Yeah, and yours is Big Head, right?" Came Fred's cheeky reply.

"It's Big Eye, which is a proper call-sign for what we do here." Percy's indignant voice answered back.

Bill and Charlie were hard pressed in keeping from laughing but somehow Charlie was able to cut in. "Big-Head, I mean, Big-Eye…(snicker)… this is Tamer we're now moving out to checkpoint Bravo." And with a nod to Bill got ready to head on to the next checkpoint fifty miles away.

-

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks shouted over the rush of air from the top down Lotus Élan she was driving as she pulled up beside Maxi.

Harry grinned as he looked at a green tinged Remus who looked like he was about to hurl. "Hey Tonks, I think Moony's got a problem… maybe he needs more air."

Tonks gave a short laugh as she revved the engine and accelerated at a rapid pace. Harry decided to join, likewise jammed his foot on the throttle, eliciting a short squeal from the tires and a longer one from the girls at the back seat as he too accelerated to catch up. The twins behind them who were on similar Prototype Superbikes as their older brothers, except their paint scheme which matched the coveralls they were wearing – Fred in a dazzling bright yellow and George in a hot neon pink, just looked at each other and shrugged as they joined the impromptu race, burning rubber as the high acceleration of the bikes lifted up the frontwheels as it strove to reach it's top speed of 180mph (non-magically assisted).

Meanwhile, Bill and Charlie were now waiting at checkpoint Charlie and were expecting the arrival of the convoy in 30 minutes when a frazzled Percy came on the communicators.

"What is going on, your way too fast for the profile. Desist this game at once and concentrate on the mission!"

"Lighten up Perce…" a strained voice came over the airwaves.

"Lighten up? You're now approaching Checkpoint Charlie, Profile says you should be at 80mph max… Indy, Tamer get ready cause here they….bzzzt shhhh" a flurry of static blocked whatever else Percy was going to say because at the same time four high speed blurs passed by the two brothers as wind vortices created by the four slammed into them, managing to spill the hot cocoa Bill had been drinking from his thermos onto his coveralls.

"Holy…. They must be going at more than a hundred and eighty…" said Charlie as he was scrambling to get on his bike.

"They're going to need more than that to get away from me when I get through with them… come on, I know a short cut." An irate Bill said as he activated the bike's magical performance enhancers.

-

The six teens who were going back to Hogwarts along with the Twins and the two irate looking older Weaselys' were able to arrive at King's cross an hour earlier that their goal of 1030 so they decided to have a mid morning snack before the went to the Hogwarts Express.

"What did you guys did not understand about not fooling around? Bill asked the twins.

"Oh, we're just having fun, Bill." Fred answered

"Yeah, and it was worth it to hear Ron shrieking his head off as that truck came barreling down on them" George snickered.

"It was not funny… I thought we were goners…" Ron said, still pale as he recalled Tonks near miss with a dump truck.

"Ooooh and the chance to hear Hermione swear, in four different languages too" Fred cooed as Hermione blushed a deep red.

"Speaking of shrieking, Neville…" Harry said in a stern voice as he looked pointedly at Neville, though his eyes were full of mischief. "Squeal one more time in my ear and I'm going to reconsider and call you my 'sister' from now on."

"W-w-well could you blame me?... there was this cow and that- that tree and that bus…" Neville answered looking even greener as he recalled the past ride.

Ginny was watching in amusement. She trusted Harry and she knows nothing bad would have happened while he drove. But suddenly she remembered something " By the way…" she began slyly… "what's this all about the brother thing, we heard in one of your meetings…"

Those in the know looked at each other uncomfortable. They knew full well that Ginny, Luna and Ron are the only ones that didn't know the Full History and the implications thereof. They only know of Harry being Gryffindors heir, since an explanation was needed for Harry's wealth. But, nobody, not even Neville, has revealed the extent of their connections… Especially Harry's and Ginny's.

It was fortunate that the timely crackling of their communicators broke the short but uncomfortable silence that was sure to follow.

"Tinkerer to Indiana, anyone please respond." Mr. Weasely's voice came on.

"Dad this is Indy, we're all on and ok. Just having a breather at the café across the station. Btw, the auto transmit on this thing seems to be malfunctioning" Bill replied as he tapped on the earpiece transceiver to manual transmit.

"Thank Heavens, you're alright. Percy's in a state right now pulling his hair out and muttering something about his irresponsible brothers. Well, anyway, you best get moving, you've only got ten minutes to board the train and we'll see about the transceivers later at the Frontline HQ."

All of them suddenly looked at their watches and made a mad dash for the station. 'Sheesh!' thought Harry 'We get here an hour early and we still need to race to get on the train on time'.

Harry, Ginny and the twins were the last to arrive at the platform. The twins immediately went near a news stand and took positions to watch the crowd of commuters while Harry went off to look for trolleys for Ginny and himself. He didn't take long and was able to load up their belongings quickly enough to see Ron who had just went through the Barrier. They too, took off into a run towards the portal to platform 9 and three quarters with Fred and George looking on in amusement, almost glad that they weren't going back.

Unfortunately, by some freak of nature or maybe Harry's luck kicking in again. Ginny suddenly crashed onto the now painfully solid pillar, upending her trolley. Harry, who was right behind her, didn't have time to slow down but was able to push aside his trolley from hitting the girl infront of him and at the same time, he managed to somehow twist himself into a position so that he could catch Ginny as she fell.

He remained kneeling in a crouch with Ginny deftly cradled in his arms and looked right into her bright brown eyes, which was somehow very appealing to him right now, as they both panted for breath and then he whispered.

"Déjà vu."

TBC


	14. First Dance

**Title:** Way of the Force  
**Author name:** Icy Manipulator  
**Author email:** **Category: **Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category: **Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry Jedi

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **A bit of action and a bit of fluff.

**DISCLAIMER:**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and/or George Lucas, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, Lucas Books, Del Rey and Randomhouse, Lucas Arts and Lucasfilm Ltd., and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author notes: **Please don't kill me. I've got a very valid reason, and his name is Jullian. Who hopefully would grow up an HP and a SW fan like his dad.

A shout out to my Beta Liza, Thanks Lots!

-

"Don't ask yourself what the world needs. Instead, ask yourself what makes you come alive and go do that, because what the world needs are people who have come alive"

-Eldridge

-

**Chapter 12**** – First Dance**

"W-what?" Ginny suddenly asked as she managed to pull away from the green depths of Harry's eyes.

"Déjà vu," Harry replied. "This happened before… in our second year, I'm sure you'd know about it…" He trailed off as he sensed an odd ripple in the force warning him that danger was near.

"Oh, I thought you said…" a disappointed Ginny began but was cut off as Harry stood up abruptly, bringing her with him. She was quite surprised as she now found herself standing pressed with her back against the pillar where the portal to Platform Nine and Three Quarters should have been. Harry standing protectively in front of her with his right hand gripped tight on that metal cylinder of his and his left hand was busy tapping the communicator in his left ear. His actions prompted Ginny to draw out her wand as she noticed the way Harry was tensing up. 'Just like Diagon Alley, but who'd stupid enough to attack here in full view of mugg….'

"Ginny. Get Down!" Harry shouted as he roughly pushed her down to platforms floor. With a snap-hiss, Harry brought his lightsaber to life in time to deflect two of the three stupefying curses which were aimed at them while allowing the third to splash harmlessly against the pillar wall. After which, he went down behind their fallen trunks and trolleys which served as an impromptu barricade for him and Ginny.

"Fred, George, you guys alright?" Harry tapped to his communicator.

"Got two of them," Fred's voice replied.

"Can't get a bead on number three… hold on… we've got four more black robes coming… and five…make that seven ugly blokes with big guns…" George reported.

"We're pinned down behind the news stand…" Fred added as the sound of gunfire echoed through the cavernous station.

"Yeah, I tried to contact Bill, but no joy…" Harry said in dismay as he felt Ginny beside him jolt at the sound of gunfire.

The crowd of commuters were running and screaming now, trying to get away from the area as some police came blowing on their whistles to establish order. They didn't last long though as the seven armed thugs cut them down with their automatic pistols, prompting even more chaos from the crowd.

"Well, at least we know the apparation inhibitors are working," George then said after he attempted to apparate to where Harry and Ginny were hidden.

"Listen guys, the faster we can get out of here the faster these people would be safe. Beside, I've got a feeling their after 'Queen' this time," Harry said.

"Copy that Bolt, so what's the plan, I don't think they'll be busy for long… go armored?" Fred asked Harry as he took a peek at the thugs who were a bit busy now as more police arrived on the scene, only to be blown away by well aimed reductor curses exploding the ground were they stood. If that wasn't enough, those that manage to get back up were gunned down by eight more armed muggles that were escorting four additional wizards.

The result right now was an unsteady stalemate as police sirens could be heard outside with no police trying enter and the armed group of wizards and muggles barricading the main entrance. Most of the crowd had managed to escape but not without leaving one or two small packets of people huddled and whimpering at odd corners. The scene wasn't pretty as more than a dozen bodies lay around unmoving, pools of blood flowing out from underneath them.

"Neg on the armor, Fred, we need speed on this one. Best bet is to go 'light', launch a few tricks of our own then pull back quick… I won't be surprised if they've got more reinforcements," Harry quickly decided as he pressed Ginny further towards him as a few stray bullets hit too close against the stone pillars behind them. He heard two clicks that signaled the twins understood.

"Gin, Listen to me, we are getting out of here, ok?" Harry said as Ginny nodded understanding her knuckles white from the pressure of gripping the wand to hard. "I'm going to create a diversion, while Fred blasts out a hole on the far wall and George is gonna launch a few of the upgraded porta-swamps to slow those guys down while we make a run for it," Harry intoned to her while leaving the com mike on. "Got that guys?" he asked the twins and again another two clicks.

Harry was about to give the signal to move when one of the Deatheaters called out to him.

"Potter, I know you're here. We've come to take you and the girl back with us," Avery taunted.

Harry didn't answer.

"If you don't come out, I am going to kill these muggles one at a time… painfully," Avery threatened.

The odd tugging in his gut began again as the chorus voices which were now always there in the back of his mind, the Symphony of Life, came forward now and clamoring at the Jedi in him to do his sworn duty to protect and uphold life. 'If Hermione only knew the source and magnitude of my 'saving people thing',' he mused.

Ginny noticed the odd glint in his eye and she knew what Harry was thinking of right now. "If you're going out there to fight for those people Harry, I'm coming with you," She resolutely whispered against his ear.

A pang in his gut passed through him as he recalled the injuries she sustained at the Ministry and the torture she'd received under Bellatrix's wand. "No Ginny, you can kick and rant at me later for this, but right now, you've got to get out of here… the plan stays the same, at any rate once we get out they'll follow us for sure, which would make them leave the muggles alone… I hope…"

Meanwhile, Avery had pulled out a girl of about eleven from a huddled group near him and pointed his wand at her head. "Potter, I know how very fond you are of the Cruciacius Curse, but I hear that muggles doesn't have the same tolerance for it like we do. I'd like to prove that myself, some say it's more… satisfying since they tend to feel the pain more acutely," Avery said in an attempt to draw Harry out.

"Ginny, don't you follow me ok; I won't be able to protect you…."

"I can protect myself…" Ginny said heatedly as she noticed Harry stowing his metal cylinder back and snapping out his wand from the quick draw wrist holster.

"No time for arguments, run for the hole Fred will make and try call out for Maxi… it seems that whatever is keeping us from entering the portal is also blocking the communicators from reaching outside, hopefully it's only blocking long range mode. I need you to do your part and that is to go outside and get Maxi," Harry said to her then called for the twins to wait for his signal.

"… I hear that the pain they feel is not only in the mind but actually generated in their bodies, which is really int…" He wasn't able to finish because Harry had came out of his hiding place.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Potter himself. Finally came out did you?... where's the girl?" Avery asked him.

"She was able to go through before I did," Harry said as he tightly gripped his wand. "Now, you will let go of the girl," Harry said as he waved his hand to force his suggestion.

Avery wavered a bit but was able to shake off Harry's mind trick after a while; it was enough to allow the girl to escape his grasp and run back to the huddle group. "You lie, Bella warned us of your skill in the 'arts of persuasion'… but it won't do you any good… Stupe-" Avery wasn't able to finish the spell as four things occurred simultaneously.

"Now!" Harry shouted as he gathered the Force to himself and ripped off the guns and wands from their foes hands and left them scattered on the floor in front of him. He then turned and called out to Ginny to order her to go to Fred, who was blasting the reinforced concrete wall in efforts to create an escape route. Meanwhile, George was busy launching the porta-swamps around and into the enemy group.

"Go! Run towards the police line as fast as you can!" Harry shouted as he waved his arms to shoo the remaining people who were now confused with the light and sounds of pops of fireworks George was now setting off as an added distraction. Satisfied as he saw people making their escape and that the deatheaters and their thugs were still stuck and weaponless.

"Jugson, spares!" Avery yelled at one of the Deatheaters as he too pulled out a spare wand from under his cloak and started to work on countering the effects of the immobilizing swamp.

However, Harry forgot that some of the muggle gunmen were also packing handguns and that wizards, especially those that expect combat, bring spare wands too. A ripple from the force warned him in time as shots and spells were fired at him as he ran to where the twins and Ginny were beckoning at him to hurry up, while they shot out their own spells to cover Harry's retreat.

Too soon for his comfort however, the deatheaters were already on their way of getting out of George's porta-swamp as another warning echoed through the force. He took a quick look over his shoulder and saw that one of the gunmen was able to crawl out and get hold of an automatic rifle and was already taking aim. Everything went to slow motion for him as he Force Quickened his reactions; he pulled out his wand and cast an 'expelliramus', the beam traveled for what seemed like an eternity before hitting the gunman, it wasn't fast enough he knew, as he heard and saw three burst from the thug's MP-5. His heart almost stopped as he saw who the man had been aiming at… the odds have it and he leaped towards a now wide eyed Ginny, who thought he was going to attack her... the first cluster of three rounds whizzed by only inches from his back, while the third bullet of the second cluster nicked him just past the inner thigh as he reached out towards Ginny, effectively tackling her down and out the hole that Fred made, just in time get her out of the way of the third cluster which hit him instead.

Pain shot out though his body as the projectile pierced the flesh on his left shoulder and shattering the bone underneath just as another projectile tore through his back almost puncturing a lung and exiting his chest, its velocity spent as it hit the wall. Harry drew upon the Force to block out the pain as well, he would deal with healing later, he thought grimly.

"Are you alright?" He asked Ginny, who was still under him. Grunting in the effort of standing and helping Ginny up with his good arm.

"Harry! You're hurt!" She exclaimed as he let go of her hand to nurse his injured shoulder. Blood was pouring profusely and she knew what blood loss can do.

"I'll live for the moment…" He said then turned to the twins who were sniping at their enemies from the hole. "Fred, George… let's get out of here!" he called as he heard the squealing of Maxi's tires.

"No need to tell us twice!" George said as he and Fred pulled out their magically shrunk motorcycles while covering the rear as Harry, with Ginny's help, limped quickly back to the car. The sound of gunfire from inside was increasing again, signaling the counter attack of the police as there where no longer hostages involved.

"As soon as you two get out of range … of whatever this is…" Harry said, indicating the magical barrier preventing them to call out for help, "Get to the Triumvirate and tell them what happened," he managed to say as Fred performed a low level healing spell on his shoulder to stem the flow of blood.

"But…"

"No, but's… I'll take care of Ginny…," but his shoulder gave a painful twitch… "Rather, she'll take care of me… GO, we'll manage…" Harry urged the two. Seeing no use to change Harry's mind, they just nodded and restored their bikes and went on different directions to discourage any followers.

Meanwhile, As Harry plopped himself wincing at the drivers seat, Ginny was already strapping herself in.

"So, I guess you missed the train?" Maxi asked.

"Later Maxi…" Harry said as he gritted his teeth and put the car into gear in an attempt to drive one handed.

"I can drive you know…just tell me where to," Maxi offered while she booted up her long range navigation systems.

"OK… Hogwarts, as fast as you can…" gasping, he replied then slipped into a healing trance just as he heard the unmistakable thrum of the flat-six maxing out.

-

A few hours later…

"I think we lost them Maxi," Ginny intoned as she looked over Harry's sleeping form.

"They broke my tanks AND scratched my paint… and I just had Floxy and Moxy give me a hot wax… oooh if I ever get my axels on those… those… Neanderthals…" Maxi was fuming mad. While they tried to make a quick get away, four deatheaters on broomsticks went after them as soon as they were out of London proper and speeding on the M1. But, Maxi wasn't designed and made by the Marauders for nothing and was able to launch a counter attack of airborne caltrops and a smoke screen to aid in their escape. The repeated curses cast by their pursuers however, overloaded her shields and a lucky reductor curse exploding the ground underneath put a hole in her fuel tanks.

"It will be fine… for what it's worth; you were wonderful back there… Now we need a way to call for help," Ginny said and proceeded to call, but to her disgust her com was sputtering sparks and when she checked for Harry's, it was in worse shape than hers.

"Sorry, kiddo… mine also fizzled out along with the shields, turbo, long range scanning and navigation system, aside from that, we're leaking gas and I'm running now on magical reserves," Maxi said as she used a bit of her magical impulse to move forward. "But on a brighter note, short range scan indicates that we're not a hundred meters from running water, I could use that to replenish my reserves and you and Harry can camp out while we wait for rescue," she then concluded just as she reached a small clearing with a small stream running nearby

"But how can they find us? We're in the middle of nowhere…" Ginny said. Realizing they've stopped, she got out and went to Harry's side of the car.

"Don't worry, they'll find us in no time." Maxi reassured her.

Carefully and not without difficulty she managed to pull Harry out and laid him down a patch of grass under a great tree near them and placing her bundled robe under his head. She grabbed her wand as loud splash in the water made her tense up and ready to defend her and Harry.

"It's my MEG, Magical Energy Generator. It's one of the last things they installed in me…" Maxi said.. "Actually, it was really Peter who thought and design it. He'd been so sweet and unassuming…" From the tone of her voice, Ginny could tell that if Maxi could shed tears, she would. She said nothing though but instead, looked at the young man beside her. "If you look in the trunk, there's a First Aid kit there. It would do good to clean up his wounds," Maxi then offered.

Rummaging through the trunk, Ginny found the small white box and a small container which she filled up with water from the stream. She then followed Maxi's instruction on what to do. Thankfully, Harry while in the healing trance was able to expel the broken shards of the bullet that hit him, which made her job much easier.

"You did a great job Ginny," Maxi said as Ginny tied the last knot on the bandage. "Why don't you get some rest while I'll stand watch."

Exhausted by the days ordeal Ginny was just able to nod an affirmative and huddled up against Harry, promptly finding herself again in the land of dreams.

-

White.

White and bright was the only way to describe the scenery that lay before him.

Harry new he was in a Jedi Healing trance as he touched upon the tendrils of the Force and concentrated it on his injuries. In his minds eye he saw as nerves and muscle tissue that were severed, are painstakingly… almost lovingly, joined and repaired. He 'saw' the projectile that shattered his bone being evicted from his body. He tried to reach for more tendrils of the Force but a soothing voice and a light touch on his 'shoulder' interrupted him.

"You don't need to guide the Force Harry. You should already know this… let it guide you," His mother whispered.

"I know mum but I need to know what's happening… Ginny might be having trouble," He said.

"She's doing fine… you need to trust her more you know," Lily added as she too guided a few tendrils, to Harry's surprise, on to his wounds.

"I thought I shouldn't hurry the healing process?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'm your mother and mother's always knows what's best…" she said and returned a smirk of her own. "I'll inform Albus and Remus, but for now, rest my son and heal," she finished as she touched her sons face and kissed him on the forehead. With that, Harry rested peacefully.

-

In what seemed an indeterminate time, he once again came to his senses… White and brightness.

But just as he began to assess the progress of his healing, he felt a tug of alarm from the Force. Danger was near, but where?

It's seemed so familiar but not… 'I doesn't make any sense." He though to himself. 'It's been a long time that I almost forgot about the nightmares." Ever since he began his training as a Jedi, the pangs of pain from his scar and his Voldemort induced nightmares were held at bay. But here it is again, an attack of some sort, like storm clouds looming of on the horizon of a bright sunny sky. It was then he noticed that the golden cord that symbolizes his bond to Ginny no longer has a golden glow. Like tarnished brass it lost its luster, and worst of all, tinged with black.

He opened himself to the Force and felt the thrumming of strength as it flowed upon his spirit. He then become aware of what he must do and traveled to the other point of the cord, using it as a guide, and with the speed of thought he was there.

-

"I am quite disappointed in you Virginia," Voldemort said in an icy tone. "You should realize by now that he will never fall in love with you."

Ginny's naked and bruised form was pressed spread eagled upon the cold stone floor of the Chamber of Secrets. Her arms and legs were bound and held in place by large snakes that hissed and writhe against her as she struggled against her humiliating state.

"Nonetheless my patience is long and you will give yourself willingly to me," Voldemort cooed.

"Never!" Ginny shouted. "You might be powerful… you can force my will… but I would never do anything willingly for you… never again!" she coldly added defiantly.

"Crucio!" Voldemort whispered, but the hate that fueled it was enough.

"Do you really think he'll save you? Do you really think he would care? Your dear Harry is rich, famous and powerful… who are you, my dear Virginia when he can have anyone he wants?" He said after he lifted the curse.

"Why?" she asked. "Why do you want me…?"

"Why? Because I have need of you. You have part of my soul in you. And also because…" Voldemort stopped as he contemplated further. "…You don't know do you?" then he laughed in a most manic way as he realized that the girl before him didn't yet know of her family's history. Before he could mock her further though a calm voice filled the Chambers air and Voldemort's laughter abruptly stopped.

"You really need to get a new hobby, Tom," Harry said as he walked towards Voldemort. "Now get out of here before I decide to kill you," he added the last as his eyes flicked worriedly at Ginny's prone form.

Voldemort hissed into the lair that was Slytherins Statue's mouth and out of it slid a Basilisk. "You've _got_ to be kidding me… don't you have any sense of originality?" Harry said annoyed as he closed his eyes and Gryffindor's sword materialized onto his outstretched hand. Needless to say it was over quite fast as he threw the sword with precision as the Basilisk lunged at him with its fangs bared. The sword flew true and like before, in the real Chamber of Secrets, the sword impaled the monster under the roof of its maw and through its head.

"Tom, you're really beginning to irritate me… so, get out NOW!" Harry commanded.

A ball of light then appeared that enveloped Voldemort's gaping form. The ball which engulfed the Dark Lord completely began to contract and shrink. But before he was totally gone he left a warning and his cold haunting laugh.

"Beware Virginia, this is not the last you'll see of me… remember…"

Sighing, Harry looked down to check to if Ginny was alright. Quickly averting his eyes lest it stray, he willed the snakes to disappear as he covered her with his cloak.

"Don't cry Gin," He whispered into her hair as he gathered her up and held her close. "It's just a dream... though it might hurt... it just a dream. He's just feeding off your fears. Don't let him," he said reassuringly as Harry took control of her dream and fed the soothing calm of the Force through it.

Almost immediately they were somewhere else. Bathe in the warm golden light of the sun, Ginny suddenly jerked her head up in surprise. They were on a cliff overlooking the sea. The cry of seagulls could be heard from the distance as well as the endless crashing of waves as it molded the rocks where it hit. As she noted the cool breeze that blew across her hair she looked down and saw that she was wearing a bright summer dress… and Harry was still there, holding her.

"How?" she asked perplexed.

"You're dreaming, Gin. In here... in your mind, you can be anything… do anything. He should not have power over you here," he answered.

"But he keeps coming back... I've had a respite in my third year… but he came back more powerful, the night of the third task…" she said as she buried her head further into Harry to choke back her sobs as she admitted a secret she held. Harry then let go a moment as he held her shoulders and gaze meaningfully into her eyes.

"You're incredible… you know that? You were eleven when you had him in your head for most of a year… he possessed me too at the ministry you know… and I beg Dumbledore to kill me, because I couldn't bear it..." he paused for a moment as he heard her gasp. "Think of that if nothing else, you're strong enough to hold him at bay… and you can do it again. Besides, you'll always have the 'Great, Famous Harry Potter' to look after you," He said then smirked as he added the last. This drew a small laugh from her and he was pleased to hear it.

"Where's Harry and what did you do with him?" she asked as they face each other, both holding each other arms.

"What do you mean?"

"We've asked you this before, Harry. You've changed…" She said as a small blush came up her cheeks.

"It's because I want to take charge of my life and not let things like prophesies take control of me. I've been given that chance," he said as he then decided to tell her the truth as she asked the question of the prophecy.

"But, wasn't it destroyed?" she asked and he explained how he knew what the prophecy said and actually telling her what the prophecy is, and what power he has that Voldemort doesn't know about.

"Don't worry, Ginny. He won't be able to get into you head again," he assured her.

"You mean all that in the muggle picture box was real?"

"The story is at any rate, but the rest are just actors and special effects." Seeing Ginny confused look he added "It's a muggle thing."

After a while of calm silence when they enjoyed each others company, Ginny spoke up.

"Luna mentioned that there's going to be informal dances every week… would you, umm, like to go with me?" she asked, but was disappointed to learn that Luna had asked him first. Seeing her disappointment and for some strange reason the thought of him disappointing her seem unacceptable, an idea came to Harry.

"We don't have to go to the dance…" He began to say as the scenery changed in to a moonlit starry night and wonderful music floated through the air. "When we could have it right here…" Harry then held out a hand. Her summer dress was gone only to be replaced by an elegant crème nightgown while Harry was likewise properly attired in muggle evening dress clothes. "May I have this dance…" she smiled as she accepted his hand and with a flourish he led her just a little bit back off the cliff and held her close as the music of life flowed around them in its never ending symphony of hope.

-

"I didn't know you could dance so well."

"Hmm," Harry murmured, which was all his capable reply at the moment. He knows that something was changing in the way he felt for the young woman he held now in his arms. They've twirled their worries away for what seemed like an eternity and yet, to Harry, like it wasn't enough. From the night he learnt of their connection, it seemed like he was opening his eyes. Thoughts of her were constantly dogging him for attention, which he steadfastly ignored. He didn't know if it was because of their family's oath or something else. For now he didn't care, it felt so right just to hold her.

"I said, I didn't know you could dance so well," she said again.

"We're in a dream, Gin, everything we do here could be as what we want it to be…" he trailed, intoxicated from the scent of her hair as he 'breathe'.

"I wish we could stay like this… forever," she then said as she noticed the change in the music's rhythm. Forgetting that she'd been wearing her heart for him to see all 'evening' and at the back of her mind, she knew he was doing the same. It gave her more hope.

"Forever is a long time… I'd settle for a perfect moment," he said absently as he trailed his fingers in small circles along her back.

"For me this is as perfect as it may come… why? Can it be more?" she asked curiously as they slowly stopped from their swaying and gazed at each others eyes. Their face so close that their breaths tickled each other lips in promise… in invitation.

It was Harry who unwilling, broke the building tension.

"And you say I'm the one who'd changed?" Harry said. "When did you become this forward, oh Miss-I-love-the feeling-of-butter-on-my-elbow?" he then teased.

"You did say we're in a dream _and…_ it's my dream, anything we do here doesn't really count right? So, I think a girl could be forgiven for acting out her fantasies… besides, it's not my fault that I want to put something edible on my person when I see you and where _else_ should I put the butter, or would you prefer… chocolate?" she answered cheekily with a sly smile. But, just then a soft shimmer appeared around Harry thankfully covering up the blush that was rising on his neck and face.

"There's someone's coming and it could be trouble. At any rate, I think it's time we woke up…" he trailed off and hurriedly disappeared from the dream world… trying to keep the image of a chocolate dipped Ginny from his mind.

Ginny huffed in annoyance but quite quickly smiled in a goofy sort of way, the memory of her nightmares overshadowed by the giddy feeling of being with Harry, as she too, felt herself being pulled out from sleep.

-

Harry forced himself to stand just as he felt Ginny rousing from her sleep. The forest that surrounded the clearing was eerily silent as dusk approached. His shoulder was still sore and he couldn't coax more movement from it. Though the blood flow had been stemmed and his major injuries where not as critical right now, he knew he still would need to seek professional medical care. If he exerted himself now, which was all possible, the wounds would break open again. He couldn't afford that happening, not when Ginny was with him, and worst of all he was still a bit light headed from the amount of blood he lost.

"Status Report, Maxi," He asked the car when he noticed that her emergency support gear was out, doing so as he held his good hand for Ginny as she got up.

"Could be better, I'm at 85 charge right now. I expect to be fully charged in another hour or so… weapons, LRN (Long Range Navigation), Comms and even the Speed Enhancement systems are shot but I've manage to re-route most of the critical systems, you know… like my AI of course and the homing beacon, and mmm, yeah, I've got a hole in my fuel tank and out of fuel. The good news is that, once that's patched, I've got four pre-shrunk 6 gallon containers filled with my favorite brew, 103 octane mo-gas," she ended on a cheerfully.

Harry turned and smirked at Ginny. "I hope you're not afraid of getting little dirty…"

"But I thought there was someone coming?" she asked confused, and it was Maxi who answered.

"Oh… a couple of game hunters came within a hundred meters north of us and I alerted Harry to it, not to worry though, they went off further to the northeast."

With that they started to divide the work between them and waited.

TBC


	15. September

**Title:**Way of the Force  
**Author name:**Icy Manipulator  
**Author Category: **Romance  
**Keywords:**Harry Jedi

**Rating:**PG-13

**Summary:**An Escalation of attacks andMuggles steps in.

**DISCLAIMER:**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and/or George Lucas, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, Lucas Books, Del Rey and Randomhouse, Lucas Arts and Lucasfilm Ltd., and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author notes: **Well, some people like the romance and others don't. Let's take a look at romance in the SW universe, shall we? Episode 2 (need I say more?). Any 'buffs here remember Calista and Luke's interaction while they were in the Eye of Palpatine? And, let's not forget 'The Courtship of Princess Leia' and the get together of Luke and Mara Jade. Oh, Knight of the Old Republic (The Game), could also add insight on relationships in the SW universe and even on how the Force interacts with the couple. The Force is a shipper! All I'm doing is incorporating that fact and giving the Force some tangibility and personality lacking in the original trilogy, that the books (both regarding the old and new republic) and the new trilogy imply.

But I digress, if you don't like the mushy stuff, move down to about half of this chapter and start from there ;-)

BTW, this is un beta-ed. I wanted to get this chapter out ASAP so that I may thank you guys. Besides, I'm still deliriously happy with my baby boy's arrival, so here's another treat, Has anyone read 'Essence' yet? It's a sort of thank you, enjoy!

And if you guys aren't too busy, please R/R this and (plugs) my other stories.

-

Nessun dorma,  
nessun dorma ...  
Tu pure, o Principessa,  
Nella tua fredda stanza,  
Guardi le stelle  
Che tremano d'amore  
E di speranza.

-Nessun Dorma , Giacomo Puccini (1858-1924)

-

**Chapter 13 – September**

27 September 1996, Hogwarts Castle – The Great Hall

Luna sighed in contentment for what seemed to be the umpteenth time. Harry had been wonderful to her this evening… From meeting her at the entrance of the Ravenclaw common room till this slow dance in which they were now slowly swaying to in the enlarged Great Hall.

"Is everything alright, Luna? I'm not boring you, am I?" Harry asked concerned. He'd been hearing these little sighs from Luna almost the whole evening and he hopes he wasn't doing anything wrong.

"No, you're not." She answered "In fact I would think this to be the most wonderful evening I've ever had… Why? Are _you_ uncomfortable?" she then asked the last hesitantly.

Exhaling a breath of relief, he smiled down at her. "No. I'm having a great time too. Thanks for inviting me by the way."

"With all the girls that were lined up, it seem prudent to be early" she explained as a small blush crept up Harry's cheeks.

"I don't know why though…" He began. "But, I think the Council's got a great idea in having these dances. It helps boosts morale with this war going on and all."

"Let's not talk about war right now…" she murmured as she leaned her head back unto Harry's chest.

"I just wish that life could be as easy as dancing..." she said after a moment as she sighed again.

"Funny... it's almost like what Ginny told me..." Harry answered offhandedly.

She stiffened in his arms as he said this. Harry must have noticed for he paused to look down at her again with a worried frown.

"Luna, I'm..." He began to say.

She shushed him softly as she placed two fingers on his lips. "Would you like to go for a walk outside... I think I need a bit of fresh air." She then said as she spied Ginny at their table with Neville, who was her date for tonight.

Harry nodded in reply, getting a slight twinge in his gut as he glanced at what Luna was looking at.

They were silent as they walked out. Both engrossed in their musings that they hadn't realize that they were still holding hands as they sat at one of the secluded benches of the Rose Garden. It was a quiet night. The stars were shining brightly one side of the sky while the other had a slightly orange tint. Sky glow, a reminder that the once quaint wizarding town of Hogsmead is now a bustling city, and still growing, as more and more people arrive in search for safety.

Harry turned to look at Luna. Her dirty-blond hair cascading in rivulets along the sides of her face. Framing it for the full moon's rays and give her this unnatural glow that caused his breath to hitch. He wondered why some, if not most people, could not see the beauty of the creature before him. 'She's not odd...she's..." He thought searchingly, as he tried to find for the proper adjectives to describe her._ 'She is she...' a voice whispered to him. 'Just like anybody else... they are their own...'_ another thought carried. He played with this in his thoughts and realized that she didn't act...'funny' when she's with him. Infact, she seemed to be as 'normal' as every other girl he knows, 'which wasn't much to go on'. he added in his thoughts.

He didn't notice he'd been staring at her for a while until she spoke and realized that she too was looking at him intently with those haunted silvery eyes.

"I know Harry" she began.

"What" He answered confused.

"I know about... You and ...Ginny." She finally said haltingly as she arrived at a decision.

"Hermione told me... Oh, don't worry; I understand why you wouldn't want _her_ to know..."

"I-I don't know what to say..." He stammered.

"Don't say anything then." she said airily. For a moment Harry thought she seemed to slip back to her 'normal' self.

"Oh... stories have been told and retold through generations... there were even some records of it, but the rest lies forgotten. So it isn't some big secret except for the fact that nobody knows the implications and of course most have already forgotten about who the Weasleys are. If what Hermione told me was true, then only your family, the Weasely's and the Longbottom's know. Of course, Dumbledore knows and the lines of the other founders." She paused a moment for Harry to grasp what she was saying.

"Cedric..." He then said "That's why he invited Cho before I did...and she knows a bit too, doesn't she?... and- and that's what she meant" he said as he remembered the day more than a week ago when Cho cornered him.

_"I like you Harry. I really do. But, it won't work... I had to make you see...make you choose...make you realize that its... it isn't me you've been searching for, do you understand? and Cedric, I promised him, he - he explained to me the circumstances involved... but... look at me, I'm rambling. I just wanted you to know that maybe we could still be friends" She finally said and without waiting for a response, hurriedly walks way, leaving him dumbfounded._

"You're insights serve you well..." she said as she giggled a bit when she recalled the movie's they've watched."All of these things are facts Harry, just that. But you... you're a wild card, Harry. I know you..." she said

"What do you mean"

"I know that the reasons you gave Hermione for not acting on what you know, are not you're real reasons." She said as she listened in dreamily to the opening strains of a muggle song that drifted down to them from the ballroom, a song she'd heard from Ginny.

_It's not the pale moon that excites me._

_That thrills and delights me_

"...and what do you think they are" He challenged amused.

"You believe that anything you might have is not real, since it was predetermined. You don't want to have anything control you anymore and you're acting in rebellion against your destiny... and you believe that Ginny might feel betrayed by her own emotions if she knew, because you believe that she might think that whatever she'd been harboring for you... adoration, a crush...love, is just an illusion... an illusion created by the bond you both share." she concluded.

_Oh no. it's just the nearness of you.._

Harry was surprised. How could Luna arrive at this and how could she say it when he himself couldn't find the words to express it.

"How?..."

_It isn't your sweet conversation _

_that brings this sensation_

"...It's because... I've fallen for you Harry." She said in a quiet voice. "I haven't thought about much else but you..." she said.

_Oh no. it's just the nearness of you_

Though she said it with a steady voice, Harry could feel the anguish in her.

_When you are in my arms_

_And I feel you so close to me_

"Luna..." He managed to say as he wrapped her in a warm embrace. "I'm sorry... I didn't know... I..."

_All my wildest dreams came true._

"It's alright; I can't help it, do I - I've already resigned myself to the fact that I can't have you. I admit I'm being selfish, but I'm happy with what I can get." She said as tears flowed down her cheek and on to Harry's courtier shirt.

_I need no soft lights to enchant me_

_If you don't neglect me_

"You're like grass... You could be walked over, cut or burned... but you still grow out from the ground in the spring. I've always wondered how you cope... but when you told us about you being what you are, I realized that was why... Life has chosen you Harry to be her defender..."

_The right to hold you ever so tight_

"You're rambling again, Luna" He tried to joke in an effort to lighten up the somber mood. He was delighted when she heard a small chuckle from her.

_And to feel in the night_

"Yeah... I do that sometimes..." she said as she stayed silent in his arms, enjoying the warmth he gave.

Harry drew a breath and was rewarded by the scent of apples and moonbeam, something he knew was distinctly Luna, though he did wonder what moonbeam smells like. He chuckled slightly at the thought and attracting her attention.

_the Nearness of you._

"You find my predicament amusing" She said in a hurt tone, half listening to the orchestral refrain of the song that slowly faded to its end.

"No, I was just thinking on the scent moonbeams…" he said.

"I never thought I was catching" she giggled slightly at the thought, implying that Harry was turning odd.

"I wouldn't mind. I was just thinking that you smell like apples and moonbeams... well, you know..." he said and gave a soft smile causing a blush to creep up her face.

"Listen..." he then said. "I like you Luna, and if things were different maybe we've had a chance..."

"If things were different maybe I wouldn't be feeling this way now.." she retorted.

"The thing is, I am a Jedi, and as such, my first duty is to the Force...There can be no emotion, There can be no ignorance, There can be no passion... this is my fate, the life I would lead... I can't… mustn't fall in love." He said as his voice trailed off to silence as he remembered his declaration to Hermione... but that was different, wasn't it?

"I think you're wrong, Harry." she said and as she saw the frown starting to crease his features she added "You'll find out why, one day and I - hope it wouldn't be too late, but I trust that you will… you're a seeker in more than one sense of the word…"

They sat there some more in an uneasy silence, Harry letting go of her as he was again lost in his thoughts, until Luna spoke again.

"Remember last Christmas, under the mistletoe" she asked.

"You said that they were full of Nargles..." he said as he remembered then added. "but, I have a feeling that it was not." he then said shrewdly with an upturned eyebrow.

She gave a small laugh as she shook her head, a blush, again brightening her impish features.

"I wanted to kiss you, but... you know, with Cho and the things that were happening... and I'm afraid... of… you will reject me… " She said, sighing again.

She turned herself to him fully and looked hopefully, pleadingly, into the depths of his eyes.

"Would you… kiss me? Just this once…" she finally said after a long moment of being lost in his gaze. "Just this night… can I have this moment… please…"

Harry's throat constricted and he found it hard to breathe. 'Why is my life so complicated… why don't I have a choice…_ I'm confused_…' he wailed in his mind '_but you do have a choice, my son… what is right and what is easy…" Lily's voice drifted to him._

'_it's not a matter of just saving lives, Harry… it's also about easing the pain…' His father's voice then suggested._

'but what about Ginny?' he asked, though it confused him further why he did ask.

'_Take it from me kiddo, I've had lots of experience with girls… the thing is, if you feel right about doing something and she or they feel right about it too, then just go with the flow… it's all a part of growing up...' Sirius then said._

Harry heard the beginnings of a protest from Lily, but James interrupted her.

"_No, Lil, Harry isn't betraying anybody, his will is his own. Did you know how many girls I had a crush on…'_

"_Not to mention the amount of snogging involved…" Sirius put in._

"_As I was saying…" Harry could just imagine his father's irritated look. "…I had to delude myself in experiencing the different…essences… of different girls before I realized that all I was doing was delaying the fact that I was already in love with you, Lily."_

"_What Prongsie here is saying, removing the mush… hey, get a room you two!" _Sirius wasn't able to continue with what he was going to say because he found he'd lost his audience. Sirius just… disconnected with an irritated huff and went… well, to where those already one with the Force goes to…

Harry's thoughts were jumbled as he looked on just as furiously into her eyes, searching those silvery pools. Her eyes, it was impossible to remember the 'always surprised look' that she had… silvery eyes that weren't asking much… maybe just a glimpse of a future not possible… a future made impossible. 'But this is the here and now… I must focus on that, and maybe… it would bring us closer to healing…and understanding.' He thought as he dipped closer. The scent of apples and moonbeams cut through his senses as he closed even further. He heard her gasp when she realized what he was about to do...

As he closed his eyes those final few inches and he felt her hand in his hair, he reached onto the very fabric of space and time through the Force and filled his mind with all and nothing but him and Luna… a moment later, the sweetness that was her lips where on his own.

And as their lips and tongues danced across each other in that ancient ritual, he weaved the tendrils of life with a power that those of his kind possess and sought her mind… for her to see what he could see, and for a moment and an eternity, the earth stood still.

_The mist of time that remembers the future as it anticipates the past surrounds them both. The Force was their guide to the maybe and is. For that was all that was... As they saw a different reality, where decisions and actions so minute but relevant did and did not occur, giving their effect far into the future that those that did would no longer know, even in dreams. It has been said that a flutter of a butterfly's wings in one part could cause a twister in another part of the world. It was also said that every decision made causes a rift, a junction, in space and time when the decision was made, thus making creating a whole new universe where the effects of that decision come to fruition. This was true of time… as they saw what could have been theirs…_

_The mists started to part and a scene began to form… like an old picture whose colors have been washed out and yellowing…_

…_In a grassy meadow, a man with raven black hair and startlingly green eyes whirled around a silvery-eyed maiden with dirty-blond hair, her laughter echoing across the field only to stop as they fell into the ground and shared a blissful kiss…_

…_A tall and lanky red-haired man and the same raven haired one standing nervously beside each other… the latter suddenly stiffening the breaking into a still nervous grin as he saw the maiden walk towards him, her face though hidden behind a veil of white was aglow with happiness…_

…_The fire was dancing bright and merrily in the fireplace… the tree was deck out in ornaments or red and blues and gold, presents neatly tucked in a haphazard fashion underneath… children were playing and prancing and laughing all around, excited for tomorrow events… a boy of eleven, twin girls of nine, another girl not six years old, a boy of three and a baby of maybe a year and half. Looking proudly over them were the same man and woman, their children all sharing their features…_

_The visions started to fade away back into their own universe and the onlookers returning to their own corner of space and time._

'_The future is always difficult to see... clouded with emotion it is'_ a voice finally whispered to them as their kiss ended. Luna's tears were falling freely just as an indescribable look was on his face.

"What… was… that?" She said haltingly, still not letting go of his embrace.

"It's the present or past or future of a different place, a different universe… a possibility that is, could have or cannot exist. Some call them dreams; muggle scientists call them quantum universes…" He tried to explain as best he could.

A steady, comforting silence ensued as them were lost in their own thoughts once more. Harry was staring vacantly at the moon. Calm and serene, quite unlike the boy she grew to love a year and forever ago. A small smile formed at her lips as she realized the gift she'd been given… a glimpse of a place not far but out of reach…

"It's not well to dwell in dreams, lest we forget to live… Dumbledore told me that… when I looked on my hearts greatest desire… and I wonder now… if even that has changed…" Harry said.

"Dreams are all I've ever really had… faith and hope in the things I believe. I'm happy that I have not been in vain…" Harry turned to look at her with a knowing eye and a small smile. "At the very least I know… somewhere, somewhen, somehow… I have you… Thank you, Harry" Luna whispered as she reached back to touch his face, thankfully placing a light kiss on his cheek, but she became alarmed as she pulled back and looked at him, Harry was frowning and just as suddenly, he doubled over in sudden pain.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly as she ran her hands along his back and hair in an attempt to give him comfort.

"I need to talk with Dumbledore…" he gasped as visions of pain and suffering clouded his mind, the force was rippling in the stench of the dark side as it shifted in with the light making him nauseous and weak.

It felt as though as piece of him was ripped off, leaving a hole in his chest… drawing on the force, he found little comfort as the murmuring background of voices where somehow silent, as if in mourning. He then felt a slight sting on his scar… Voldemort was happy… Very happy indeed.

28 September 1996

The metallic clank of steel against stone echoed through the castles corridors as Harry and Neville, resolutely walked on to what was once a disused potions classroom in the lowest levels of Hogwarts Castle. They walked on in silence, which was good enough for Harry to review the eventful days of September. The first week was 'normal' enough. The hard research and development done by Remus and Arthur, as well as the Enchanters and Spellcrafters, since the first War Council meeting cam to fruition by the time they were supposed to go to Hogwarts. 'Necessity really is the mother of invention.' He mused silently to himself. Old war materials were dug up; various Tomes on the art of enchanting armor were tested, revised and updated. The idea of a 'marauders map' for the entirety of Britain was brought to life, in a far shorter possible time, though not without glitches, than when four adventurous boys made the original.

He mused on the day Ginny and he spent in her dreams and the rescue after that. He was glad that there wasn't much excitement, except when Ginny stupefied Charlie when he unexpectedly popped in front of her. 'Quick reflexes…" he though amusedly, a small smile forming on his lips. He had though about her… a lot. He also thought of the repercussions of not upholding the oath… his duty.

'Duty… is that all there is? Are we just the means for Fate? Can't it be more?" he thought the last as he echoed Ginny's own question in the dreamscape. When the Potter line is gone, the principal defender of light would be gone too… not to mention the roots from which the Jedi could take hold in this part of the universe will cease to exist.

'…and what about the Weaselys? They would be the last, too… what about Hermione? I know she would like to have a large family someday. And Ron too ofcourse, all that would be left of the Old Guard's blood would be Neville. Hufflepuff ended with Cedric and Ravenclaw is mixed with mine…'

His thought trailed off as they turned a corner and was able to take a glance at Neville. 'Would he be able to? Can he stand alone in the darkness? Can he bear the burden that I'm asked to carry?'

'_Teach him…teach them, to ask for larger shoulders than a lighter burden…'_

He was glad that his friend has taken his training with Charlie seriously 'Give him a few months and he'll be able to survive a skirmish, a battle even. In a few years he would be a force to reckon with' He just hoped that his visions when they clasped hands would not come to pass… 'Castor and Pullox… twins of fate we are…'

'_Focus on the here and now…'_

'What about Ginny?' again his thoughts trailed back to her.

'She's a nice girl. I think I fancy her infact, but how do I know if it's real'

'_how do you know it's not?' _He frowned slightly.

'I mean, I like Luna too… come to think of it, I like…love, Hermione… let's say I have stirrings of love for them' flinching involuntarily as he thought this.

'Why can't I just get it over and done with?'

'_But it wouldn't be fair…'_ he frowned again

'Could I… I mean I do like her, I feel comfortable with her… but I still sense something isn't… right about it?'

'…_Yet…'_

He ended that train of though for a while and picked out a new one. 'I'm glad my friends now know about the Jedi' a smile once again forming as he remembered Hermione's reaction, especially when he showed them his lightsaber. 'Well, I can't keep those skills hidden forever… just knowing the Force has changed my life.'

The smile quickly changed to a frown again when he remembered Ron's initial reaction to why He could come to the council meetings and he can't. Ron asked him why all his brothers where included and his ire was furthered when he learnt that even Neville was taking part in the Council meetings. He had no choice but to tell them about the Prophecy, which Neville already knew since Harry told him, and explained to them that should He, Harry, fall in battle there was a good chance that maybe Neville could pick up the mantle. It was this same reasoning that Harry gave to Neville which prompted his heavy training in the art of war.

'Ron, my best friend. I hope he still is after all the blow over and dodges I did." He thought grimly. 'He's changed too, it's confusing when I sense something different from him. He's like… it seems that he's got echoes coming off from him…" He mulled this over but not getting closer to an answer, he just shrugged and filed this thought away.

'I do hope Mr. Weasely tells him soon, and not wait for him to be of age…' He looked back and as expected, they were joined by Bill and Percy as they turned another corridor. No words where needed as they just exchanged small nods and a few small smiles and continued on.

'Well atleast we could be fairly sure of the loyalties of those in the castle' He thought again. Remembering as all the students where instructed to once again wear the sorting hat to establish their allegiance. It was to no surprise that those with enemy sympathies have not come back to Hogwarts. 'Probably groveling infront of old Voldy' he though grimly. And once again, thinking of the Dark Lord led him back to think of…

'What about Ginny? There really is something about her? I wonder if her hair is just as soft for real as it was in dreams. I wonder if she really does smell of clouds and starlight… or if her lips are as sweet as chocolate…?' he groaned at the thought, earning him a look from Neville.

"Are you alright, Harry?" He asked his friend, to which Harry just responded with a small nod.

"You're thinking about _her_ again, aren't you?" Neville whispered. Though there was no real need. It wasn't hard to imagine the knowing smirk the brothers behind them shared.

Harry was thankful that they've arrived at their destination. The heavy oak doors opened of its' own accord and they entered into a short corridor five meters long and two meters wide. At the other end is a dull grey steel door with the image of a phoenix embossed upon its center.

"Harry James Potter, Neville Longbottom, Bill and Percy Weasley present for the Council meeting" Harry said in a clear voice. Not a few seconds later, the way out behind them was blocked by a heavy steel panel and they were bathe in a pale blue light.

"Identity confirmed. Welcome to Frontline HQ" a disembodied female voice replied. With a swish of air the heavy door opened allowing them access to the room beyond.

Bill gave a whistle of appreciation on the sight that they beheld. "If the ministry had been this efficient, Voldemort wouldn't have had a snowballs' chance in hell…" Bill then said in an awed whisper while Percy winced.

"Well, we're doing something now… I'm just glad that atleast my family fortune and my fame is being put to good use." Harry said lightly but either way, he was also awed by what could be done by dedicated people working for a common goal.

It was a mixture of muggle and wizarding ideas and the place reminded Harry of what he saw once on the tele, NASA's mission control. The entrance led them to a platform overlooking the bustle below. On the far wall were five huge screens, each of which are capable of showing Tactical data, maps, live feed from a remote, muggle news and video comms. Two of the screens where now showing two dimensional views of the Tactical Situation Map. Infront of the screens were two rows of ten people. The front row are each assigned a sector of Britain and is responsible to sift through the data coming in from the TSM. Behind them are the Tactical Analysts and the Communications people. On a raised platform, a bit lower and infront of the platform the four were standing on, was the Command and Control Station. Harry was not surprised to see that Moody was on duty as CC, nor when he saw Kingsly Shacklebolt manning Operations on his left. The surprise however was to see Tonks' with her bright green hair at Moody's right manning the Tactical Command Console. Behind the CC platforam was the TSM itself. It was a five by five meter table showing a three dimensional map of Britain. Incorporating all of the original Mauraders Map capabilities, an illegal magic detection and warning system was added as well and was manned by three wizards and five witches equally situated on all sides to fine tune and distribute any called for data.

"Ah, Harry, I hope you enjoy seeing some of the fruits of our labors" the familiar voice of Albus Dumbledore called out to them.

"This is really great, sir. We have a bit more of a chance now…" Harry replied.

"To borrow a good family's motto 'while we breathe we can hope'… yes, I do believe we have a chance, but the cost… that is what worries me."

"What about the disruption in the Force that I felt last night" Harry asked. Though he had an idea what could have caused it, he wanted to know where, how and why.

Dumbledore lost the twinkle in his eye as he gazed solemnly at Harry "We suspect that it might be France and the fact there we have received no word from Beuxbattons indicates that they may have been attacked."

Though he wished it wasn't so. Dumbledore was fairly sure a terrible tragedy occurred when Fawkes wailed the most sorrowful song he'd ever heard from the magnificent bird.

"Do we have news of survivors?" Bill asked worriedly. Harry knew this was because of Fleur Delacour, Beauxbatton's Triwizard Champion, who Bill was getting quite close to.

"Hopefully we'll know at the end of the day, but for now let us join the others in the meeting room…we have much to discuss" Dumbledore said and led the four to a door to the their left.

As they entered, they tried to pull all morbid thoughts from their minds and held out hope for those that were attacked.

When they've entered the meeting room, they saw most of the council already seated. Though, Mr Lovegood, Remus and Mr. Weasely were engaged in animated discussion beside one of the magical windows, much like the Great Hall's ceiling, but alternately shows the ground and forest. Mrs. Bones was at the meeting table hunched over a folder. The other department heads where likewise the same and pouring over their information and reports before the meeting began.

"Harry, glad you could join the party…"

"Oh, Hello George" Harry greeted him and offered a smile in turn.

"Yeah, it was kind of boring with all these old people around…mmm… no offence professor." Fred then said.

"None at all, but I like to be known as 'more experienced' myself" The Headmaster replied with his usual twinkle. He then spared a nod to Mr Weasely, who turned to look at them, as a signal for the meeting to begin. "But, I believe we should be seated?" He said and gestured to the chairs around of the meeting table. With that, the rest of the council took their respective seats.

"Good Morning Ladies and Gentlemen. We have much work to do today and so little time." Mrs. Bones began with a harried voice. On cue to her nod, A4-sized panel screens the rose from the table and position themselves infront of the council members. Likewise, the wood panel behind the Triumvirate slid down to reveal another flat screen which came to life showing the image of the globe, just as the magical windows turned opaque and transformed, blending perfectly with the walls.

"First order of business…" She continued and tapped at her screen to bring out the agenda. "Mr. Weasely…" five heads turned to give her their attention….

"I think you mean, Charlie, Madam…" Dumbledore corrected her to the snickering of the twins and the others amused smiles.

"Right..." she then said tersely and tapped again at her console. With a hint of static, a small square box appeared on all their panels. After a few moments the meeting room was filled by a load roar and with another burst of static the image of Charlie Weasely came on their screens. "Uh… hello everyone… Sorry about that… Mylene here's having one of her mood swings…" He said. As the signal got stronger, Harry got concerned when he noticed wisps of smoke coming off Charlie's armor.

"Are you alright Charlie?" Harry suddenly spoke out of turn, though nobody stopped him because everyone was wondering the same.

"Hello there Harry, yeah just fine… A bit heated up, but the new armor held out quite nicely… though there are a few kinks we need to work out" He said, Remus was furiously writing up some notes and tapping his panel every now and then.

"I'll need a full report later on" Remus then said also out of turn.

"Gentlemen…" Madam Bone then said. "While all these are well and good, RD would be covered later. What we first need to know from Mr Weasely… Charlie, is his assessment of the dragons?"

"We're making great progress… Though we think, and Hagrid agrees with me, that maybe Harry's… ummm… talents would prove beneficial… At any rate, we estimate another six months before we'll have them as an effective fighting force. We do need more personnel though" Charlie said, shouting the last part as another dragon gave a roar in the background.

"We shall see then what we could do on personnel. Send our good wishes to everyone there will you?" Arthur then said.

"Thanks Dad, send my love to Mum… oh, and Harry?" Charlie said with a sly grin.

"Yeah?"

"Send my love to Ginny, will ya?" Charlie then said, without waiting for a reply he just said 'Ciao everybody' and cut off his coms. Harry groaned again as he heard the snicker of the twins and even from the corner of his eye he could see the amused look of Mr. Weasely.

"An inside joke." Mr. Weasely supplied for Madam Bones. Dumbledore just smiled again knowingly.

"Shall we continue?" Dumbledore then supplied

"Right. Next item would be Research and Development… Remus" Arthur then supplied and all eyes turned towards the werewolf.

"As you know, the Aegis project is being deployed along Hogwart's perimeter as we speak. The mobile versions should be ready and deployed along the northern coast by the end of the week. Full integration is expected by mid October. Also, you saw Charlie testing out E-WAR, Enhanced Wizard Armor…" Remus was about to continue when Harry interrupted again.

"Enhanced?"

"Unlike what you're wearing right now…" Remus indicated the armor they've been taken to wearing as formal gear on meetings "E-WAR incorporates the latest in wizard and muggle technology in terms of spells and materials. I have the full brief and I'd be happy to supply them to you later, Harry" He then concluded to Harry's satisfaction.

The meeting went on for a few more hours and Harry's attention slipped from it into a sort of calming trance of chocolate clouds and starlight while keeping a part of conscious thoughts on the meeting. Though he didn't notice when it was decided they took a quick break.

"Would you want a chocolate dipped Ginny, Harry?" The voice of Professor Dumbledore spoke, promptly pulling him out of the trance.

"W-What?" Harry asked in a breaking high pitched voice which was a bit louder than usual.

"I said, would you like some chocolate dipped jellies?" Dumbledore asked again amused as he offered Harry a tray with the sweets. Harry took one and immediately popped it in his mouth, involuntarily closing his eyes as the sweetness burst in his mouth. A soft smile formed on his lips as he savored the flavor, until he heard that unmistakable snicker, opening one eye at first, he fully opened both of them when he saw the Weaselys looking at him strangely.

"You know Harry?" Fred began

"You really should…"George continued

"… put silencing charms on your bed."

"Neville…" Harry began, turning a warning look at his friend.

"I swear I didn't say anything…." The other pleaded though he should have shut up right then… "Seamus, Dean and I heard you mumbling something about clouds, starlight and dipping something in chocolate… you were looking quite flushed then we thought you were cold or something, since you kept pressing under the sheets and your pillow… I ran out to get help, we really thought you were sick Harry or having … you know, one of those nightmares again…"

By now Harry's eyes were wide open, his neck, face and ears were quite a shade of red, but he couldn't find the voice to stop Neville's rambling monologue.

"I was able to get Fred and George and they said not to worry about it... Fred said he had an idea of what's going on… I was going to get Madam Pomfrey but George pulled me back to the dorm… Then you started trashing and moaning… then you said something about apples and moonbeams… and you moaned again so loud, I though you were in pain because you shuddered a bit then mumbled out about something having red-hair _everywhere_ … you shuddered and trashed again and moaned, I was pretty sure whatever was happening in your dream, it was quite painful… but…." Harry had had enough and silenced Neville by lifting a finger in the air infront of his face.

"Not another word…please…" Harry managed to choke out while doing a perfect impersonation of a tomato.

"Neville… you could be a saint if you didn't know what was happening…" Bill, who was behind Neville, whispered to him.

"Well, Ron was probably out like a log if he didn't notice that." Percy added logically

"The house elves are in for a surprise…" Fred then said

"… Haven't seen bedsheets that wet since… well, since Angelina…" George was about to continue but Fred jumped on him and covered his mouth tightly with both hands.

'Bloody Hormones!' Harry thought and groaned again as Mr. Weasely caught his eye.

However any further talk was interrupted by Moody's voice coming over the intercom.

"We've got the feed from France coming in…Screen One is our ground recon team and Screen four is the patch from our contact in the muggle Airforce."

Harry promptly took his seat with the council, all thoughts of his earlier embarrassment forgotten as he kept an eye on both the large screen showing a map of France, which had various blips flashing different colors, and his own panel displaying the same map as a background with a picture-in-picture scene from the two feeds.

They were already expecting something terrible but the words 'terrible' and 'tragic' would just prove to be understatements.

28 September 1996

Capt. Rudolph 'Oddball' Fellows, RAF. had been serving in the Royal Air Force for almost fifteen years with distinction. He was a quiet and dedicated man, didn't socialize much with the boys, but was so dependable on the stick that lots of his mates often request him as their wingman and more often than not, immediately volunteer to be his. This was proven by his experience in the numerous sorties he participated in during the FalkLand and Gulf Wars. However, it was due to his odd nature, the trainers promptly called him 'Oddball', a callsign that stuck. He didn't mind though, because he had always accepted the fact that he would always be different in the two worlds he lived in. For the tall and lanky man now flying his NATO Sea Harrier II on a recon mission, at the behest of the French Government, a hundred fifty nautical miles from Paris, was infact a squib.

"Sentry One, Reece 1-1. request picture." He called to the E-2 AWACS that was monitoring the skies for five hundred miles around its orbiting position over the English Channel.

"Reece 1, picture is clear. We show you at mission point Alpha. Standby for orders" the female voice of the controller called. Not a few moments later she came on again. "Reece 1, your cleared for insertion. Turn right heading 105, start recon profile and descend to 2000. Watch your back guys."

"Roger, Sentry One. Reece is cleared for insertion. Get the 'Bars' ready for our holiday pics" Capt Fellows confirmed his orders then switched to his flights local channel.

"Ready package Baker, we're going in…" he called to his wingman, Lieutenant Geoffrey 'Baker' James, who responded by simply calling out "two".

Meanwhile…

Two dark figures were zooming not more than ten feet over the French country side, casting fleeting shadows on the ground at the maximum cruising speed of the Firebolts they rode.

"Great Merlin!" the Unspeakable named Croaker exclaimed as they both stopped abruptly and landed not more than fifty miles from Paris.

"Frontline, this is Bode… are you getting this?" He asked.

"We see it, but we don't understand what's so interesting with a pile of boulders…" the voice of Shacklebolt came on the com.

"Hold on…I'm setting for wide angle.. there" As he adjusted the lens on his headmounted camera he heard a series of gasps from the other side.

"If we're seeing it correctly, it looks like the boulders and the cars had been pushed out to their current location by something… can you find the center?" Remus then asked, although he already had his suspicions.

"That's just it, it goes as far as I can see… and I'm guessing that it might just go on until Paris…" Croaker continued.

"Look. up there?" Bode pointed at two dark points in the sky that was approaching fast.

Suddenly, two jets passed silently passed overhead followed by a pair of ear shattering booms as the two jets flew by at speeds in excess of Mach 1.

"Will you look at those things go!" a wide eyed Croaker exclaimed.

"They sure are in a hurry…" Bode then added.

"Ground team, hold your position, we've got eyes in the air taking a look." Shacklebolt then ordered.

"That wouldn't be two muggle jets now, would it?" Bode then asked as he looked at Croaker. Both just shrugged at the thought that muggle planes doing the eyeball for them.

"We're getting feed from one of the planes…" Moody growled, not needing to explain further.

"Roger… shall we proceed to target two?" Bode then asked and inquired if they should proceed to Beauxbatton Castle.

"You're cleared to twenty miles minimum apparition, and then continue on broomstick." Tonks on Tactical then ordered the confirmation.

"Copy that." Croakers replied as the two unspeakables promptly disappeared.

On board Reece Flight 1…

"I see scorch marks and blast thrown debris all over" Baker called out.

"Roger that two, Looks like a Class One incident. I'm guessing it's a small scale neutron from the low rad count." Oddball supplied as he check the Geiger counters.

"Terrorists?..." Baker then speculated.

"Neg on that two, our job is to look-see, let the brass do the thinking…" Oddball reprimanded his wingman, though he didn't need to guess who caused this attack. For as he broke left to cover the northern end of the devastation, he was positive he saw the Dark Mark looming over what once was the Arc de Triomphe. Before he could give it more thought though, the E2 suddenly called out to them.

"Reece flight, Sentry One. Heads up guys. Bogies inbound 120 clicks north-northwest of your position, coming in subsonic at Angels 05. "

"Copy that Sentry One, state the ROE." Oddball asked for the Rules of Engagement, while duly noting the location bearing and distance, as well as the altitude of the contacts.

"Intel wants you boys to take a look then haul on back here quick. Target Ident shows unknown configuration, but there's a lot of them. We estimate a count of 12 unknowns, but their weird signature keep jumping to as much as twenty to less than six. Do not engage, repeat, do not engage. Hand-off will be with Falcon Squadron on Hi-CAP"

"Roger Sentry one." He replied, noticing that Baker was closing in to join him.

"Two. Back with you. So… shall we have a look-see at our guests?" His wingman inquired. Oddball's only answer was to click his mike twice and shoving his throttles to max military in an attempt to tag the unknown contacts, while keeping a close eye on his fuel gauges.

'I really hope we wouldn't have to dance' was the last calm thought he had as he felt himself being shoved back into the ejection seat.

While the two NATO Harriers were speeding off to identify the intruders, Frontline's Operations was still struck dumb by what they've just witness. The destruction was absolute. Everything within ten miles of what Captain Fellows surmised as ground zero was vaporized, beyond that to around thirty miles everything was a smoldering ruin. Only the basements on buildings where left to indicate that this was once a sprawling city. And from approximately thirty to fifty miles shock blown debris of differing sizes and shapes, the blackened remains of whatever material could burn, lay testament to the clinical precision of the destruction.

"H-how could this…" A short, dark haired aide began, but as the tears began to fall from hers and as well as many others that lay shocked in Operations of Frontline HQ, she fell silent.

"Get a grip people… we are only gathering data for now and not even directing an attack. These people are already dead, if you can't handle that, I don't know how you'll be able to handle sending directions that could lead to your controls' death." Moody's gruff voice broke through the somber mood. "I need focus, people or get the hell out of my Center!" If the threat wasn't enough, it was Moody's growl the followed that broke the stupor.

"Tactical, I want an analysis on power requirements to generate that kind of destruction AND I want you to start working on a counter…" Moody said. Not waiting for Tonks' reply as he tapped he stood up and went to the Meeting room.

'If Voldemort has access to muggle weaponry… By Merlin, so can we.' The veteran auror thought grimly as he entered the Council meeting room.

TBC

**Next on: Harry Potter - Way of the Force:**

"Tally, Tally, Tally. We've got twenty-four… disregard… that's twenty-eight unidentified flying objects with hostile intent. That's two-eight UFO's…" Baker called out to the AWACS as he jinked the Harrier violently to avoid the red laser beams emitted by the alien fighters.

"Say again, Reece Two… UFO's…?" the unbelieving voice of the AWACS controller inquired.

"For the love of God woman! Send those blasted Falcons in now! We're being overrun by Aliens here!" He shouted exasperatedly back.


	16. October Compromise

**Title:**Way of the Force  
**Author name:**Icy Manipulator  
**Author Category: **Romance  
**Keywords:**Harry Jedi

**Rating:**PG-13

**Summary:**Allies from unexpected sources.

**DISCLAIMER:**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and/or George Lucas, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, Lucas Books, Del Rey and Randomhouse, Lucas Arts and Lucasfilm Ltd., and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author notes: **

Dear Reader,

Have any of you read a story that can cause your heart to clench up. You know, that feeling of excitement that causes you to forget to eat, drink and sleep just to get to the last page? or, if you're a writer, can make you ask the question 'Why didn't I think of that?' or better yet ''Gotta take notes on how to make a scene this clear!'

Fanfic Recommendations:

1. The Girl in the Tower - Forget about ships and prophesies and get your tissues and hearts ready. Guaranteed tear jerker!

2. The Psychic Serpent Trilogy - Covers 5th year (HP and the Psychic Serpent), 6th year and my personal favourite (HP and the Time of Good Intentions) and 7th year (HP and the Triangle Prophesy). Well thought out and mind boggling in detail.

3. Promises Unbroken and its sequel Promises Remembered - To make it simple... If you love Sirius, these are for you.

4. Silent All These Years - A new look at Petunia Evans Dursely.

I just had to get that out of the way.

Can't you just hear the guitar strains of Danger Zone, or the lilting tune of the James Bond theme? I know I can, while I was writing this chapter.

This chapter was supposed to be an interlude of sorts but I can't make it work (I deleted the entire thing, restarted from scratch and I still don't like it) so, against my better judgment I moved part of chapter 15 into fourteen to make more room for a complicated twist and a knot that's coming along the way ;-)

Thanks for your patience and support.

IcyManipulator.

**Editor's Note:** Don't blame Icy for this late chapter! I just realized that I never finished editing it. This probably could have gone out about a week ago if I had been on my game!

Also, I would recommend reading The Psychic Serpent Trilogy. First fanfic I ever read, I believe, and it was awesome. I think it's what got me hooked.

Have a great day!

Jaessa

-

The art of war is of vital importance to the state.

It is a matter of life and death, a road to either safety or ruin.

Hence, it is a subject of inquiry which can on no account be neglected.

-Sun Tzu, The Art of War

**-**

**Chapter 14 – October Compromise**

Rev 1.0

"_Tally, Tally, Tally. We've got twenty-four… disregard… that's twenty-eight unidentified flying objects with hostile intent. That's two-eight UFO's…" Baker called out to the AWACS as he jinked the Harrier violently to avoid the red laser like beams emitted by the alien fighters._

"_Say again, Reece Two… UFO's…?" the unbelieving voice of the AWACS controller inquired._

"_For the love of God woman! Send those blasted Falcons in now! We're being overrun by Aliens here!" He shouted exasperatedly back._

"Uh... roger Reece Two… uh… Lobo flight vector in… weapons free," the confused controller's voice answered and called out to the F-16's on CAP.

"Roger that Sentry One… Reece Flight, Lobo One. We're at Angels one-five, sixty seconds out…" the lead of Falcon Squadron's Lobo flight element of four McDonnel Douglas F-16's calmly called out.

'Sixty seconds… that would mean they're at least thirty miles away…' Oddball thought as he weaved in an evasive corkscrew maneuver in order to get a clear shot with the Harrier's guns.

'You might be more maneuverable, but I'm faster… and smarter.' He pressed the trigger as soon as the pipper rested over his target and expected a series of holes appearing alongside the fuselage of the enemy fighter he'd been trailing, instead, a light-blue shimmer appeared just as the bullets hit.

"They've got shields!" came Baker's voice almost at the same time he realized what the glow meant.

"Lobo, Reece One. Pick them off with AMRAAMS… the blasted things don't have a bloody heat signature…" Oddball then warned the incoming flight. It had been a surprise earlier when the pair of AIM-9L Sidewinders Heatseeking missles both planes carried proved useless when the missiles wouldn't lock on their target and forcing them to resort to their guns which, as they've just discovered, where quite ineffective as well.

"Roger. Clear out and evade… " the calm voice of Lobo One acknowledged. Not a moment later, a series of "Fox Three's" could be heard being called out the common air channel as a barrage of sixteen AIM-120s, Advance Medium Range Air-to-Air Missiles or as the aircrews affectionately call them - 'the great white hope', filled the skies with their telltale white trails of smoke.

"You heard the man… Bug out on Three-Two-Zero, Vmax.…" Oddball called out.

"About bloody time… what… happened… to… the 'do not engage' bit," Baker retorted, his heavy breathing easily heard through the aircraft comms as he pushed into a quick negative 3-g dive then abruptly pulling up and left of the stick bringing the aircraft into a diving corkscrew...

"Can it, Two. Let's just call it a day… I'm Bingo Fuel," Oddball then said as he chose a clear out vector and shoved the throttles to the first detent past 'max mil' and into afterburn. As the two harried Harriers twisted and weaved to get out of the 'playground', the analytical part of Oddball's mind was able to catch up with the instinctive part, enabling him to somewhat piece together the last intense two minutes of his life.

The fight was an odd one. Of the twenty eight fighters that were present only eight of them engaged the Reece Flight. The rest were just hovering. As if they were just watching and gauging their capabilities. Another odd fact was that they didn't go into any evasive maneuvers, even when Lobo Flight unleashed their deadly payload of radar guided missiles.

'Are they stupid or what?' Oddball thought to himself. 'They've got advantage in numbers. But even in the Four vee One engagement... it seems like they don't even know how to fly yet or their technology doesn't register ours...'

As if to punctuate his thoughts, a series of fireballs bloomed around him, indicating that Lobo's AMRAAMs had found their marks.

"One, you won't believe this... they're still there," Baker called back in disbelief.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it," Oddball replied in a frustrated tone, taking a check again on his remaining fuel. Indeed there was nothing he can do since they both only had enough fuel left to get back to base, barely at that.

Although something was really tugging at his mind that something didn't fit. 'Hell… even 'Blue Book' doesn't cover a profile like this… and we thought we've only got Voldemort to worry about, now we've got blasted aliens too.' He thought furiously but then again he sighed and called out to the AWACS of their disengagement and a request for vectors to the nearest alternate, which in this case was the Hermes Class Aircraft Carrier Invincible.

"Negative on that Reece flight. Fuel Tanker in orbit with us at 328 degrees 15 miles. Orders from TACOM are to fill up and proceed immediately to Lutton Airfield to await further instructions," the controller said, relaying NATO's Tactical Air Command's orders.

"Well that's just neat mate…" Baker called in from their flight channel.

"Uh, willco Sentry…" Oddball acknowledged the Controller. 'Now that's… odd…' he thought.

On board Lobo Flight...

"Negative kill... request orders," Lobo One reported back to the AWACS controller as he and his flight disengaged and returned to a standoff position while keeping their attack radars locked on to the invaders.

"Copy that Lobo. Orders are to blow through VTR on and RTB at Lutton," the controller acknowledged, instructing them to break through the enemy formation while running their video recording equipment the head to Lutton Airfield.

"Clarify, Homeplate is Hahn Airforce Base…." the flight leader started to ask, everyone knew the 50th's were based at Hahn AB in Germany, but he got cut of by a familiar gruff voice.

"You've got your orders and are expected to follow through AND you are to report to me with the rest of your squadron… yesterday. Is that understood?" An ominous voice called back, clearly implying that the entire squadron should report to him as soon as possible… literally.

"And who are you… Sir?" Lobo One inquired, his cocky Texan accent expertly drawling out the words mockingly at this unknown voice. 'Probably just some Major or Captain…"

"This is Darkstar," The voice answered as the simple reply but it was enough to fluster the commander of Lobo One.

"Uh… Roger that, Sir," Replied Col. Ian 'Bird Dog' McKenzie 50th TFW USAFE , hoping that his involuntary shiver wouldn't carry over the airwaves. There weren't a lot of people that could spook a full Colonel, especially with the citations and missions under his name… except for that particular call sign.

'Oh shit,' he thought grimly. 'I should've known _they_ would be involved.'

He then clicked his com to his flight's channel. "Lobo Flight, Lobo Lead. Turn on the music and the VTR…" he order his flight as he too, turned on his attack radar and video recording system. He then felt the tightening of the G-suit as he shoved the throttles to max afterburn.

"… Let's Rock and Roll"

Somewhere in London, same day…

The browned eyed aide watched intently as a tall medium built man dressed in a black Armani suit got off his Jaguar XJR. He turned to her with a smile and proceeded to come near, just stopping within arms reach with which he held out a hand.

"Mr. O'Neill?" she ask, feeling a slight weakening in her knees as he held her gaze.

"Call me James... and you are?" he asked. Though he already knew her from his earlier briefing folder before he went to meet his boss…

"Emma… Emma Newheart," She replied. Still a bit flustered at the intensity of this man. Its was then she realized she'd been holding on a bit too long that she suddenly let go as if she'd been burned.

"Ah Yes, 'M' did mention he got a new aide… I'd say about time to. Poor old Christian isn't cut out for the job anymore. Well, lead on… we don't want his Lordship to keep waiting," he ended with a wink and getting a giggle in return as they went into the new home of the British Intelligence Office.

Lord Rupert Jennings, the Head of British Intelligence or MI-6 was a large built man of gruff disposition. Though for a man 50 summers, he looked a lot more like a man of sixty. 'Comes with the job' he would always tell his wife and with each hour that passed since the event last night he felt he aged another five. 'By the time this is over, I'll be dust in the ground.' He thought as he half listened to the video-telecon with his counterpart in Langley Virginia.

"This is bad Rupert. There were no demands or warnings beforehand. I believe we've got a new player," Lorelei Russel, Director of Intelligence, said worriedly.

"Or it could be a prelude to World War 3," he responded grimly.

"Don't even think that… we're at DEFCON Three as it is, but with nowhere to point to… look the president's got his hands tied right now, we've got most of the fleet fighting brush fires around the globe and the Gulf and all… couple that with the defense cutbacks and reduction in NATO forces, we cannot afford another war," she said and was about to continue some more but Rupert held out his hand in a placating gesture.

"I know what you're saying Lori… but I've just received news that the recon flight sent on Damage Assessment had encountered some… problems. But, that's not the important part; I've received word from Ministry 'X' and I am expecting a full report from them by this afternoon… I suggest you contact your own Department of 'Paranormal Phenomena'. From the gist of the brief they sent over, 'Armageddon' is in code blue," He then carefully enunciated, never wanting to repeat what he said.

The gasp he heard from the DIA only confirmed that she already knew about the magical world, and by the looks of it, she'd been thoroughly briefed before she took the reigns of the Intelligence Agency a year ago.

"Code blue," She breathe out the words. "That would mean that…"

"Yes, A great possibility exists that the magical world's problems would be spilling over to ours. The worst it ever went to was code yellow… around 15 year back if I remember correctly," He said, but just then a ping indicated that his best agent and friend was now waiting outside the door. "I'll call you tonight Lori, think about what I've said…" With that, he ended the vid-call and turned his chair around to face his desk.

"Emma… can you send James in please?" he called into the intercom and not a few moments later the young man who had been his protégé came in.

"Pleased to see you again James…" offering his hand as he said this.

"Nice to see you too sir… so what's the new mission?" James asked as he took a quick look around the new office.

"Never one to beat around the bush…" the fat under the old man's chin shook like jell-o as he amusedly answered back. "As much as I want to start right now, we need to wait a bit for the others."

"Oh, another one of those…" James declared as he expected another milk run mission of finding a contact, or maybe a drop-off…

"I assure you, James, there would be quite a difference on this mission than any that you've gone to before…" Rupert said

29 September 1996 London

A lone figure was watching the Tele showing the news as all about her, the busy city dwellers uneasily went there way.

_... In what could be one of the worst acts of terrorism, the city of Paris was leveled last night by what our sources tell us as a black market supplied Neutron Bomb…_

"You're late!" the red-headed witch snapped at the man.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting but, I've been unavoidably detained…" the sallow skinned man replied with a sneer.

"No matter, we're already late for the meeting… " she said as she began took out a spoon from her pocket which they both touched and were immediately whisked away. They didn't care if they were seen; it won't matter in a few days anyway...

British Intelligence Office – 28 September 1996 1600 Local

"Molly! It's been a long time!" Rupert said. Happily greeting his childhood friend.

"Rupert! It's so good to see you…" she went to give the old man one of her trademark hugs. When she let go, she held him at arms length and looked critically at him. "You've not been taking care of yourself. I need to have a word with Bernadette about this…"

"Now, now Molly, it's not her fault that someone has to keep a watchful eye on Britain does she? Besides, I'm sure she'll be happy for the reinforcement you'll give her… God knows how aggravated she'd been off me. And How's Arthur and the kids? Did he enjoy the blender we sent last Christmas?" Rupert said, the weight of a couple of years seemingly vanishing as he acquainted himself again with a friendly face. But it was suddenly gone again when on cue, as a throat was cleared behind them.

"I'm sorry to intrude sir… but, would you mind explaining… how did our… er… guest get here?" The normally composed James stammered out. It's not everyday you see two people pop in out of thin air.

"Ah, sorry about that James… This is Molly Weasely, a good friend of mine from way back and the gentleman with her is…"

"Severus Snape," Snape said.

"Yes…" Rupert said hesitantly as he looked intently at the pale faced man. "And this here is James O'Neill, my protégé if you will…"

"Now that we all know each other, we best start to business," Snape interrupted.

"No need to be rude Severus…" she scolded Snape then turned to Rupert. "I'm sorry Rupert but he is right, we are on the verge of darkness and the maw of the abyss is opened wide…" Then turning to James. "All will be explained… and I hope you're half as good as your mentor, for all our sakes."

Fort Hood, Texas, USA. - 01 October 1996

"YOU THINK YOU LADIES ARE GOOD?... well, I've got news for you… I WILL ONLY ACCEPT EXCELLENCE AS PASSING!...NOW, GET OUT THERE AND DO 50 AND ONCE YOUR DONE… DO ANOTHER 50 AND AFTER THAT, I'D LIKE YOU TO COME BACK HERE AND ASK FOR MORE… IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" The Master Sergeant blared.

"Sir, Yes Master Sergeant, Sir!" The company replied.

"WHAT WAS THAT? AREN'T YOU HAPPY TO BE HERE?"

"SIR, YES MASTER SERGEANT, SIR!" The Company replied louder.

"WELL?... GO, GO, GO!" Master Sergeant Bill Nichols SFOD-D, US Army yelled at the new recruits of one of America's two primary counter insurgency groups.

'Too young… too Raw but when I'm through you'll be able to kill with a swipe like a lion's claw,' The burly Drill Sergeant thought to himself.

"Sir! General Walters on the horn, sir," The young corporal approached him as he handed over the sat-phone.

"How's the trainin' workin' out Bill?" the voice of Brigadier General Pete Walters asked.

"Doing just fine sir, but I don't think a Brig-Gen would be calling Grunts just to ask how they're doing…" Bill replied.

"Same old Gunny Bill…" The General chuckled, anybody but him could get away with talking back at a superior officer. Of course, it would also help if said superior officer was a former trainee and a close friend. "Anyway, I'm sure you've heard of the Paris Incident?"

"Well, if you call a nuclear holocaust an incident, yeah…" Bill answered suspiciously.

"I need team Delta…" the General began.

"You're calling up the wrong guy Pete. Delta's headed up by Col. John Barry up at Fort Bragg."

"I know… and I also know you've turned down 6 promotions… Hell, you'd be Major by now. So, whether you like it or not, effective immediately…"

"You can't do that… in case you've forgot, step or field promotions only has effect when in wartime and…" Whatever else Bill wanted to say got cut off when he heard the words that would pull him back to the world he thought he left for good, ever since his wife was murdered.

"… You are hereby promoted to the rank of Captain to serve as Liaison and Special Tactics and Training officer for the Spec-Ops team being set up right now by NATO… and Bill…" The General sounded a bit hesitant. He knew that the buried wounds would be opened.

"Dig up that old 'stick' of yours… 'Armageddon' has been raised to 'Code Yellow'."

TBC


	17. October Compromise 2: The Faces of War

**Title:**Way of the Force  
**Author name:**Icy Manipulator  
**Author Category: **Romance  
**Keywords:**Harry Jedi Muggles

**Rating:**PG-13

**Summary:**Lady's and Gents', the muggles. Oh, and ofcourse, the fluffy end of chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and/or George Lucas, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, Lucas Books, Del Rey and Randomhouse, Lucas Arts and Lucasfilm Ltd., and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

–Courage is Fear holding on a minute longer.

- General George S. Patton

**Chapter 15 – October Compromise II (Faces of War)**

Rev. 2.

28 September 1996 – 20 Miles West of Beauxbatton Castle

Bode and Croaker re-appeared just outside a forest clearing. With the experience of years doing field work, the two unspeakables didn't need to say anything as they moved fluidly onto their brooms and sped off towards 'target two', Beauxbattons.

"Frontline, Bode here… we're approaching where the first wards should be in sec…" Bode reported in.

"It's not there?… I'm reading heavy magical discharge…" Croaker said as he kept making fine adjustments on the magic detector mounted on the handle of his broom. "Looks like the second line defense wards, anti-apparition and muggle repelling wards are down too…"

"10 miles out and skimming low… no sight of the castle yet…" Bode added as he kept a sharp eye on his surroundings. It was too quiet. Unlike the sight which had greeted them in Paris, their way to Beauxbatton seemed like a leisurely broom ride.

Well… it was, until they went over a hill when they were five miles out…

"Holy Sh… Croak… Stealth Mode, Now!" Bode suddenly called out to his partner.

Instinct kicked in as both of them quickly cast cloaking, silencing and 'not-here' charms on themselves and their brooms. As an afterthought, Croaker also turned of his active detection equipment… a decision which would save their lives.

"Frontline, Ground Recon… we're going passive, we'll continue with the feed, but if you're seeing this I suggest you guys assemble a strike and recovery team ASAP." Bode then called out and knew not to expect a reply as they settled into a small nook of rocks they've found to be perfect as an observation point. Croaker went out to cast perimeter and fortification charms on their impromptu base, while Bode then set up his visor on an exposed rock and charmed it to stay and look like a part of the rock.

Once they've secured the small area they continued on in counting the enemy forces that lay before them… knowing that whatever data they could possibly get would be a bit of an edge for the strike team.

Same Day - Frontline HQ (Hogwarts Castle)

The shock from the devastation of Paris was still fresh as the portal suddenly opened letting in Frontline's Command and Control Officer, Alastor Moody… and he wasn't in a good mood.

"Could someone please tell me, how the bleedin' hell did Voldemort get a nuclear weapon?" Moody growled angrily.

"I'm sure, like every one else in the room, doesn't know, Alastor," Dumbledore replied for all of them.

"It doesn't fit his M.O., He hates muggles and everything that has to do with them... right?" Remus asked perturbed.

"Nevertheless, I suggest to the council that we initiate project Unity and go to Armageddon Alert Code Yellow," Moody then recommended.

"But… we can't, not yet at any rate, project Unity has to be approved by the _Entire _magical world and one of the prerequisites is that witches and wizards would be accepted by the other people of the World…not to mention the time frame. We'd be about five hundred years too early..." Mrs. Bones supplied.

"Yes…" Arthur sighed out. "But, it was also stated that if there is dire need, magical help can be provided. I believe this is such a time in which all sentient people… magical or not, should unite to fight for peace and equality."

Harry, who while listening intently to the discussion was also in communion with the Force. He was trying to get a grip on the deaths wars have caused, not to mention the grief and rebuilding for the survivors. He looked back along the tendrils of time and space for knowledge and wisdom…

"Arthur is right…" Harry said in a calm voice. "We did not ask for war, but such is the price of peace. We could only hope that more good will come out of this. I submit to the Triumvirate, let us reveal ourselves and stand as citizens not just of the wizarding, but also of the world in its entirety…." Harry's eyes began to glaze as the future unfolds in a hazy mist as he spoke. "A time will come not long from now, I can foresee, once peace has been won… where once again the call shall come for our world to join… " Harry fell quiet, not wanting yet to tell what he knew could happen…

"Join what, Harry," Bill prompted him.

Harry turned to look at him and smiled. "In time…" he answered cryptically as he shook out the haze.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, something caught his attention. He immediately punched a few keys and the image went to the larger panel screen.

"What are those things?" George asked. Fred didn't register the question as he was looking intently at the effects of the missiles the muggle fighters launched at the black ships.

"They're still five miles out… it should come clear in a few moments," Shacklebolt said through the intercom.

"_Holy Sh… Croak… Stealth Mode, Now!" _ They heard Bode call out.

"What's happening?" Fred asked.

"Trouble," Percy answered. His words where prophetic as the images cleared and everyone in the council room saw the images sent back by the ground recon.

"_Frontline, Ground Recon… we're going passive, we'll continue with the feed, but if you're seeing this I suggest you guys assemble a strike and recovery team ASAP." _

Moody grunted. "I need to make a few calls…" and with the trademark clip-clop of his wooden leg he strode out purposely to cash in a few of his markers.

"Remus, How many WAR's do we have available?" Bill asked with gritted teeth.

"We've got a hundred and fifty normal-type from Harry's armory but only a third of them serviceable and they're mostly ceremonial, fifty Standard type like what you and Harry have, and thirteen E-WAR prototypes including the one Charlie's been testing," The werewolf answered, already knowing what was going on in Bill's mind.

"Don't be hasty son…" Arthur then said worriedly.

"She was visiting her sister… so help me; heads will roll if they touch her," Bill retorted to which Arthur just sighed.

"It's decided then…" Madam Bones spoke up. "It is clearly obvious that the Dark Lord is not only using Dementors, Vampires and whatever other creature he could put in his service, but Muggles as well. This is beyond the scope of what we can control, and that was the agreement of every Magical Government in every country they're in. I move Unity to effect," She concluded, her mind changed and convinced.

"I move Unity into effect," Arthur then said. He knew that just those simple words are needed from the other leaders in order to fulfill the Magical Contract.

"I move Unity into effect," Dumbledore stated after which he called out Fawkes to head off to the leaders of the magical community of other nations to inform them of Magical Britain's move.

"Lori… It would seem that we've gone from bad to worse," Rupert told his counterpart in the US.

After his meeting with Molly, in which a sudden call from Arthur informed all in the room of latest developments, it was decided that the alert be raised to code 'Yellow' and preparations be made to reveal the hidden world of magic to the entire world.

"I know… we've got the same reports from the USFE-NATO Recon, as well as the debrief from the 50th TFW by Darkstar. I have also come in contact with our Department of Paranormal Phenomena as you've suggested… mind you, it was an eye opener. To make the long story short, the President has approved US military intervention (pending Congress approval for a declaration of war) as part of its campaign against terrorism; this is the US official stand."

"Very well. Now we must turn our attention to help our allies with a captured stronghold of theirs," Rupert said.

"I'm ahead of you on that one. Of course, Military Intervention means we've got the Sixth Fleet Mobilizing to a discretionary Defcon 2 in support of NATO efforts and with the Fifth Fleet to take a supporting stand from the South. But, when our guys at Key-Hole saw a castle suddenly appear in the south-eastern end of France, we immediately called in experts from the D.P.P. and they confirmed that this was Beauxbattons castle, or what's left of it from what we could discern. At any rate, General Walters was called in and he said he's got the right man for the job," Lori then concluded.

"What's our time-frame then?" Rupert asked. He was getting more and more into his element, preparing covert strikes against the enemy.

"Delta Force should be strike ready in 48 hours, Seal team Six and Three are being relocated and should be ready to do the quick and dirty also in 48 Hours… No offense but we think your SAS might have its hands full on this one." She said.

"None taken and I believe those boys would get along fine. Well, I think we've covered a lot more that I expected… I'll be in touch with you again tomorrow Lori in the meantime, I've got to get some HUMINT (Human Intelligence) and I was wondering if you could perhaps have something as for a quick strike, hit-fade operation?" Rupert said

"I think the Army might have just the thing... Well, Goodnight… or is it Good morning Rupert? I'll get back to you on your request," She then said as her image flicked off.

Not soon after the image faded that Rupert turn his cushioned seat around to face his companion.

"I've got a job for you, James."

01 October 1996 – Somewhere over Albania.

Dusk was just settling in when all of a sudden six large fuel tanks and a nearby vehicle yard exploded, brightening the dimming light in its orange fireball.

From a nearby rusted warehouse, men started pouring out, swearing and confused, as they waved their AK-47 assault rifles in search for the intruder. From the corners of the enclosed base, bright searchlights lit up to scour the ground and nearby foliage, as spotters scrambled to their posts to scan the skies and known approaches.

Undetected and hidden behind a low hill, the attacker sent another ripple of four Hellfire missiles which, a few seconds later, found its marks as a truck, the warehouse, and two of the watch towers joined the other burning structures. Waves of heat bathe the baffled defenders as they sweated out, not knowing where the attack was coming from.

Suddenly, the last two watchtowers erupted in flames just as another Truck exploded. A hissing whine could now be heard from the southeast. A few of the defenders alert enough to notice, ran for the Anti-Aircraft guns and swung them around to meet the attacker.

As soon as they've manage to deduce the position, they let up a field of flak fire in an over lapping pattern. Their barrage was joined by the distinct cracks of the other men's AK-47…

A few seconds later, several whooshing sounds were heard from in front of them… the men manning the anti-aircraft guns didn't have time to process this new information though, because by then, they and the AA guns they manned were turned to slag as the four AA's that were able to return fire each received two direct hits from the attacker's Hydra 70 Unguided Missiles.

Even before the smoke cleared, the whine grew louder as the attacker closed in and opened fire with its XM301 20mm cannon at the remaining men still able to fire their AK's at the still unseen attacker…

As the Chemical Weapons plant fell silent, the attacker dipped and turned on its axis to scan for any remaining targets, sending a Hydra or a burst of its 20mm cannon to destroy it. Sure that he'd done a thorough job, the attacker turned one final time before heading off to return to base.

"Griffin Six, Griffin Two-Six… Mission Accomplished and RTB," Capt. David Sheffler reported in. Recently promoted and transferred from Black-Ops to be the Chief Test Pilot for the United States Army, he had been assigned to verify the viability of the Army's latest in Reconnaissance and Attack Helicopter technology.

The RAH-66 Comanche is the centerpiece of the U.S. Army's aviation modernization plan. This reflects the Army's overall transition to an Objective Force that will utilize advanced weapon systems and smaller forces that are responsive, deployable, agile, versatile, lethal, survivable and sustainable.

He happily accepted his assignment, as the army was able to commandeer two units for 'mission testing purposes in real-life, live-fire situations'. Since then, he and Griffin Squadron have been moving to different bases of operations where it was believed the Comanche would be put through its paces. It was no surprise when he heard what the response of the controller would be.

"Copy Two-Six, be advised control has been transferred to Darkstar," The smooth female voice said.

"Roger that Six. Darkstar, this is Griffin Two-Six with you," David called out.

"We see you Two-Six, head for a bearing of One-Niner-Eight, Forty miles. Recovery station has been provided for transfer to new Base of Operations," Darkstar's controller said.

"Copy Darkstar, we've got the ball and will see you in ten…" David replied as he thought. 'Wonder what the boys at Langley Spec-Ops are cooking?'

02 October 1996 – Dawn, 70 Miles North-West off the Norwegian Coast

The Akula class Hunter-Killer serenely cruised under the vast expanse of the frigid North Atlantic waters.

Its crew was on a war time footing but it wasn't stalking its usual prey of American or British nuclear launch platforms, nor was it assigned its normal duty of guarding the Typhoon-class submarines… No, it was tasked with the dangerous work of remapping the suddenly changed underwater landscape as well as tracking the northern currents, which had diverted eastwards.

But why was it on red alert? Well, it was probably because a nuclear device had detonated over a large capital city, and the nuclear community was jittery- notwithstanding the communiqué passing back and forth between Nation Leaders, each trying to delineate friend from foe. And as far as the Russians are concerned, they won't or can't take sides… The Motherland couldn't take the further strain on its dwindling resources. With the disintegration of the Soviet Union and the Warsaw Pact as well as its war actions in Herzegovina, Estonia and the other separatist states, Russia will need to pool the resources left available to her in hopes of keeping the economy afloat.

"Are you sure about these readings, Pulov?" The Captain, Vladimir Peterovich, asked his sonar man.

"Yes, Captain… Sonar echo shows what appears to be a carrier sized ship, though it is twice as large as to be expected," Pulov replied.

"…and no screws either?..." Peterovich asked skeptically.

Who has ever heard of a ship with no screws? It might be a hovercraft but, twice as big as an aircraft carrier?... this must be faulty equipment, no doubt another indication of cutbacks forced on the Soviet… Russian Navy.

He winced as he thought of the proud Navy of the Soviet Union. Once, it was more than equal to task and in some ways even more advanced than the Imperialist Amerikaners' technology. 'Those were the days.' He mused. Being the fifth in a long line of sea commanders from his family, he dreamed of the day when he too would make the Motherland proud.

"Aye, Captain, we wouldn't even had detected it if it wasn't for the last sounding ping you ordered…" Pulov reasoned.

"Very well, clear baffles and rise to periscope depth," He ordered the Helm.

"Clearing baffles and Up to Periscope depth, Aye…. Baffles cleared… Depth at 150… 100… 50…" the helmsman replied as he completed each required action to go to the proper depth for raising the periscope.

"Let's see what's out there… Up scope…" the Captain ordered. He started to do a standard 360 degree sweep to make sure the area was clear… but, as he passed 270 degrees in his rotation, he paused and went back a few degrees… paused again… and blinked to make sure he wasn't hallucinating….

"EMERGENCY! DIVE! DIVE! DIVE!" He suddenly bellowed out.

Born from days of endless drills and training, the submarine's crew immediately jumped into action.

There was an ordered chaos as men ran to their prescribed posts. From outside, air bubbled out violently as sea water was let in to unbalance the subs' buoyancy.

"HARD RIGHT BEARING 060! ALL AHEAD EMERGENCY FLANK!" Peterovich ordered again.

But, as the men tried to comply with his order, the creaking of metal against metal was heard from somewhere in the conning tower.

The creaking grew louder in accompaniment with the sub's own overtaxed engine, which by now was working at its 110 redline for emergency flank.

"We're not moving forward, Captain… inertial gyros indicates we're slipping portside…" the helmsman shouted through the din.

The outer part of the submarines' double hull buckled from the strain….

The groans grew louder as the inner hull also caved in from the water pressure where it was hit and weakened…

Thousands of gallons of water rushed in to fill the spaces where air escaped from the doomed sub...

In a final groan of twisting metal, the Akula class submarine Red Dawn, split into two taking all hands with her into the dark, cold depths.

On the surface, the shadowy form of the behemoth cruised silently by, unhindered or bothered by the fact that it had rammed and sunk another ship… nor did it care.

04 October 1996 – Hogwarts Great Hall

The morning was bright and sunny, but the atmosphere as the students took their breakfast was far from happy. They were sullen, and some could still not believe the news that the Headmaster gave them at dinner last night.

Paris was demolished, Beauxbatons had been under siege and captured, and worst of all, though they all knew the wizarding world is at war… that it has escalated so suddenly, that the whole world was now entering another World War.

With the weapons wielded by all sides, it wouldn't matter who won… the victor would most likely perish if there wasn't any world left.

Though the elves clearly outdid themselves with this morning's breakfast, none in the Gryffindor table could manage a bite. They knew that one of their own will be in the middle of things and all thoughts they had was…'what could they do to help.'

Harry's closest circle of friends was especially no better. Ever since they've learned of Harry's fate, his powers and the responsibilities placed upon him, they swore they'd do anything to help him… If they could find out where he and Neville was at…

"Where do you think they are?" Ginny asked her blond friend worriedly. It's been five days since any of them saw Harry, not to mention Neville, last. Although Hermione did catch a glimpse of her father and Professor Dumbledore in the library the other day, they were gone before the older girl could get to them.

She still felt quite jealous of Luna for having gone with Harry on the first dance last Friday evening. But, she remembered that Harry had danced with her first in the dreamworld Harry made for her. This brought a small smile to her face… well… almost.

"I'm almost sure they're still both in the castle somewhere," Luna, who had taken to sitting in the Gryffindor table for breakfast, answered her offhandedly.

"And what makes you say that?" Ginny retorted back.

"Well, if you took the time to look at the Marauders Map, you'll find that their names appear from time to time," Luna answered.

At this, Hermione and Ron perked up from their own silent conversation and joined in.

"You have the Map?" the both asked.

"No.." Luna said shaking her head.." But Professor Lupin does… it's in his office. Doesn't anyone remember that he told us that incase we need it, it would just be there?"

The other three were flabbergasted and neither spoke as each felt like they could hit their head on the table… which in the case of Ginny, she was… until she heard a most familiar and welcome voice behind her.

"Gin, if you keep doing that, the house elves will have to get a new table for Gryffindor… everyone knows how hardheaded you can be…" Harry teased.

Ginny suddenly stopped banging her head and abruptly stood up. Her flailing arms hitting Collin Creevey's head (who was silently eating beside her), who in turn involuntarily spat out the pumpkin juice he was drinking, effectively spraying Lavender with the orangey liquid, prompting Seamus to burst into laughter and getting drench in return from a pitcher of pumpkin juice poured over him by a now irate Lavender . From the end of the table a sudden guffaw from Ron earned him a piece of strawberry shortcake in the eye from the drenched Seamus…

A shout of "FOOD FIGHT!" Was heard from somewhere and in just a few moments, the entire school was engaged in the food war.

Meanwhile, Harry pulled Ginny to him to balance her.

"You're beautiful for sure, but you won't get any points in the grace department for that fine display of coordination," Harry said as he diverted a strawberry shortcake towards Ron, who was laughing at Seamus.

Looking fully at Ginny, who had gained a measure of balance, he said. "Let's get out of here; I've got a feeling this would get ugly…" He turned and pulled her with him without waiting for her reply. He gave a quick wave at Hermione and Neville (who came back with him) that where hiding under the table and a wink and smile to Luna, who smiled back forlornly and nodded in understanding, not minding that was food flying past her.

TBC


	18. October Compromise 3

**Title:**Way of the Force  
**Author name:**Icy Manipulator  
**Author Category: **Romance  
**Keywords:**Harry Jedi Muggles

**Rating:**PG-13

**Summary:**The light side starts to strike back.

**DISCLAIMER:**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and/or George Lucas, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, Lucas Books, Del Rey and Randomhouse, Lucas Arts and Lucasfilm Ltd., and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Success is not final, Failure is not fatal:

It is the Courage to continue that counts.

- Winston Churchill.

**Chapter 16 – October Compromises III (Invasion and a bit of Fluff)**

04 October 1996 – Sunset, Hogwarts Quidditch Grounds

"They're arriving, Albus," Professor McGonagall informed the aging, yet powerful wizard. She then leaned slightly on the walking stick she was using.

Albus Dumbledore turned towards her with a twinkle in his eye. "You know Poppy will most likely throw a fit if she saw you out here. It's getting dreadfully cold…" he said, as he cast a furtive gaze towards the stern professor's leg which was injured last year.

"No need to worry about me…" she trailed off as a beating sound caught her attention. "What in the world…?" she then exclaimed.

"It's nothing of concern…just a helicopter, a muggle transport…" Arthur Weasley suddenly said from behind them.

"I know what a helicopter is, Arthur," She said aggregately. Giving him a look that made him feel fifteen again.

Arthur's reply was cut off as the rhythmic beating suddenly became louder and accompanied by heavy gusts of wind. The aurors, a few which remained from the ministry attack, who were assigned as honor guards to the arriving guests gave a gasp off surprise…

Three huge and loud MH-47 Chinnook Special Operations Aircraft transport helicopters suddenly came into view. Their twin-tandem blades effortlessly cutting through the air, making a very unmistakable 'thud-thud' sound. A derivative of the CH-47, The military SOA variant, hence the 'M' designation, of the Chinook is well suited for these types of operations wherein a FARP (Forward Area Rearming/Refueling Point) is required. In short, if you want to make a base and fast, the Chinook has the versatility to do it… Ground Support, Refueling, Cargo and Troop Transport all rolled into one Big, Noisy Helicopter.

As the three adjusted their attitudes for landing, two sleek and armed to the teeth Commanche's flew a low pass to check the castles perimeter. Their nose mounted 20mm guns swiveling left and right, mimicking exactly where the pilot was looking at.

If the awesome sight weren't enough, four NATO AV-8B Harrier II's suddenly dropped from the cloud strewn sky. Nozzles pointing downwards as their Rolls-Royce Pegasus Engines fought with gravity.

With what would seem to be a coordinated and complicated dance, the Comanche's having done their sweeps, landed off towards the northern goalposts, just as the Harriers positioned themselves near the southern ones with the Chinooks in between.

While the Harriers and Comanche's where preparing to land, the Chinooks were unloading…

The first Chinook's that landed immediately opened its cargo doors, and men dressed in dark blue coveralls jumped forth, dividing and positioning themselves in equal numbers to the ends of the pitch while lugging with them trolleys which contained various equipments from what Remus could see, clearly to receive their escort aircrafts.

The second Chinook offloaded a group of men carrying what, to those familiar to the muggle world, computers, satellite dishes and the like (this lit up Arthus eyes further – it was already buldging out, but now its on fire.) Following the technicians, were five men and a woman, two of the men and the woman were dressed in the respective military units of their countries, while the other two were wearing plain black and non-descript suits. While the last-man was wearing a plain Royal Navy jumpsuit bearing a Commander insignia pin. The group approached the awaiting and surprised reception party.

The last Chinook in the meantime was unloading a group of thirty black clad and clearly dangerous men and women. The CSOG - Combined Special Operation Group, The Elite of the Elite, chosen specifically for their unique abilities both in their personalities and ofcourse, combat. Coming from the British SAS, US Navy SEALs and the US Army's Delta-Force, they clearly give the impression of 'Don't mess with us or we'll mess you up' a whole new meaning.

The Hogwarts reception detail which included Albus, Minerva, Arthur, Remus and of course the Honor Guards stood in awe. They asked for help and they were receiving it… whoever thought muggles can't bring on a fight, needs to have their heads re-examined. And, Dumbledore knew, this was just the beginning of Unity.

A small smile appeared on the old professors face as the twinkle in his eyes went on to rival the fast appearing stars of dusk, he felt more confident now as he answered Harry's question the day before in his mind. 'Yes, Harry, we do have a fighting chance.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

08 October 1996 0800H local - 80 Miles Northwest off Beuxbatton Castle / 300 Miles SouthEast of Paris.

"Hector… wake-up child or you'll be late," he heard the soothing voice as though from a distance. "Mum…?" He asked drunkenly. Slowly Hector Williams opened his sticky eyes and saw… '...Trees?" His voice was hoarse and though he had just slept, his aching back and limbs told otherwise… He felt gritty and hungry and… "Owwww!" he groaned as he rolled over from his back and himself up into a semi crouching, semi-kneeling position as he groped for his wire-rim glasses from the numerous pockets of the vest he wore.

'A cakewalk… Fuck you, Milton!' he thought furiously back to his Manager sans Broker sans Friend.

A freelance photo-journalist and amateur astronomer/physicist, Hector Williams was definitely moving up in the field he chose to make a living in. He got to go to different places and meet many interesting personalities in his exploits to capture the world on film. He'd been able, thanks to his school friend Joseph Milton, to publish a few of his works and recently he got a stint with Time's magazine to do a cover of the continuing hostilities in Bosnia.

After that successful work for a well reputed magazine, as well as the pay and the reputation he earned, he was well set to do a little excursion into the French country side for a photo-article required by Modern Botany. He had arrived five days prior and enjoyed a stay in a small hotel in a quaint French town. He was enjoying his after dinner wine then, when the electricity failed all of sudden. From the outside he heard and then saw, as he gazed out the window, what he thought of as tanks and fifteen foot tall robot-like things leveling the town, burning everything in their path. But, that wasn't what scared him… the scene was surreal, like that of an old horror flick… creatures… sucking , eating the townsfolk… sucking blood… and all around a sort of greenish misty glow filled the air…

…A few years later as he looked back, he would laugh at the stupidity and the large amount of luck that was on his side that day. As the monster descended upon him, he responded with instinct and his instinct told him to take a picture… Thank God for the brand spanking new ultra high powered flash bulb required by his new camera…

If that had been bad, the sky behind him suddenly brightened like a flare had gone off. He turned around slowly, and saw something he only saw on film… the mushroom cloud of a thermonuclear detonation…

Hector wretched as he thought of that night, eight and a lifetime ago… he should have been scared, Hell – He should have been dead… but, oh no, not him… He knew a story when he saw one and this… that… was something you don't need to get knocked on the head to get a move on…

So, as any good journalist with no sense of self preservation would do, he went the other way and _followed_ the yet unknown invaders, at a distance of course. The going was slow and he was sure their miles ahead of him by now. Although he did hear a few explosions from the direction he thought the invaders were a few nights ago…

Hector presently realized that he must have been traveling around thirty miles a day. 'That would mean I'm about two hundred and forty miles from where I started and God knows, how many more to where their going… well at least I have great pictures of the… things,' He mused as he packed up his gear to make good before it became to hot to walk.

Still hungry, still gritty and…

He heard the sound of a twig breaking from behind him…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

04 October 1996 – 2300H Local

"This doesn't look good, Bode," Croacker whispered against his partners ear. Although they've taken to four hour shifts in which one would be watching while the other rest, there are times such as this one when both of them observed the quick pace in which the former school is again being fortified.

"Yeah, I wonder what's taking the strike team so long," Bode replied, and as if in answer, their comms suddenly came to life after a four day hiatus of forced silence.

"It should be important if their breaking comms silence," Croaker then said as he placed the device into his ear. He then felt Bode tap him on the shoulder. Looking at his partners pointed look he immediately saw the flashing red light, indicating the message was burst traffic – one way.

"Recon-Team Alpha, Frontline. Strike minus 90 Hours. Update: Armageddon: Yellow, Unity is in effect. Expect friendly company in or about 24 Hours," the simple message said.

Both of their eyes widen to the size of grapefruits at the message, but the reality of the situation set in. Being on the field and in the line of fire tended to put a person into matters at hand.

"Four days…" Croacker whispered out.

Bode immediately figured out that this was the date of the counter-offensive But, "who's the 'friendly company'?"

All he got in return was a small shrug and the two unspeakables went back to observing and cataloguing the defenses and offensive capability of the target, as well as, offering a small prayer for those who are still trapped within.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

05 October 1996 - 1500H Local

The main screen in the ready room came to life just as Captain Bill Nichols entered and went to the podium, silencing the occupants of the room which once served as a spare Quidditch locker room.

"I know where going way too fast for anyone's liking but, as discussed earlier this morning, we do not have the liberty of dilly-dallying," Captain Nichols gruffly said, the Master-Sergeant's demeanor still showing through.

"We are doing this just like any 'normal' Darkstar operation…" He then said. The word 'normal' causing Captain Sheffler and a few others to choke back a laugh, notably Moody who was listening in from Frontline HQ.

Captain Nichols softened up a bit as he caught the irony of his own words. He too, had some experience with Darkstar operations.

"OK. As 'normal' as Darkstar operations go…" earning him a laugh from the people in the know. Surprisingly, Even Dumbldore gave a hearty laugh…

"Back to business people…" he then said seriously. He sensed that the tension level had gone down and now… now they could talk shop….

"This is a standard recon and insertion mission…" he paused a moment for the screen to change to a topographical map of France. Outlined on the map were lines showing insertion route, waypoints, primary and secondary targets, egress/extraction points and escape routes and FARP layouts.

Captain Nichols gave the brief explanation of the legends as well as informing them that two FARPs have been prepared for them to leap-frog from, while Tonks and Moody, seen through separate PIP (Picture-in-Picture) overlays on the main screen, gave the insertion team the low-down on current and known defenses and opposition to be expected.

After briefing the Comanche pilots, attention was now turned to James O'Neill. Moody took over for this briefing.

"Commander O'Neil, We have provided you with some specialized, meaning magical, equipment in addition to the standard MI6 fare. I expect you've done a quick study on the briefs we sent to your room last night?" The old Auror said gruffly.

"Yes. And please call me James, I'm only a commander on board Her Majesty's ships…" James replied smoothly.

"So you know the mission, and to summarize… get in, meet our two operatives, get a closer look and get out as quick as you can… no time for heroics. And remember, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody shouted the last, effectively jerking everyone out of their seats.

Two Hours Later…

"Comfy Back there?" David asked his passenger.

"Well, it is a bit cramped… Can't you Yanks have put some padding in these seats?" James asked as he heard the whine of the twin-turbine rotors of the Comanche spool up.

"Well, the 'Smarts' said that this is a weapon of war, not a commercial airline…" he answered via the inside joke most military pilots know, but seriously added. "But, believe me you'll need that stiffness when you're trying to pull away from a double-A missile, besides you get used to it after a while…" David trailed off as he raised one finger to indicate rotor spool, then quickly turning it to a thumbs-up sign for the ground crew to see. In the meantime, James grew silent as he reviewed his mission parameters and leaving David to do his job.

"Griffin Squad, FrontLine, Comm Check One-Two-Three…" Tonks voice came over both Comanche's comm system.

"Two Here, Five by Five," David heard his wingman, Lt. Don Ellis, call from the other Comanche to his right.

"One Here, Likewise… It's seems the Tech integration works…" David then called out as he scanned his preflight checklist and weapons load out, noticing an odd addition.

"Yes, we've been trying to dampen the interference between Technology and Magic… let's just hope it holds for the more complicated one's…" a voice he pinned to be Arthur Weasley sounded through, about to say more but Tonks quickly cut in.

"Frontline has Tactical and Control, Griffin Squad, Mission has the green light. Winds 10, gusting to 40 at 360, cloud cover enroute is broken at three thousand... good luck."

"Hold on to your hat, spy-guy… we're heading out…" David said and with that he pulled tightly on the cyclic control.

A few moments later the two Comanche's were at their max clean (meaning without wing pylons attached) cruising speed of 165 Kts (305 Kph), skimming 20 feet over the turbulent waters of the English Channel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

04 October 1996, 1100H Local – Godric's Hollow

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Ginny asked after putting down her glass of cool spring water.

After they were able to get away from the ruddy hall, Harry proceeded to walk on with Ginny in tow. At first she thought they were headed out towards the lake, but as they approached it, the pendant he always wore flashed red and they were suddenly in a different place.

Harry had convinced her, after screeching into his ears not to do anything she wasn't prepared for, that he needed a time off if only for a few hours…

This puzzled her, why'd he taken only her…

"Umm, yeah. I thought everyone needed some cheering up… people are too wound up right now," Harry said. Admitting to having a hand in starting the food fight.

"That's true… with Hogwarts being in a military stance and all," she agreed, remembering that most of the times of the fifth to seventh years were spent on defense or healing. Only the first to fourth years have proper classes to deal with. Although rumor has it that once the war was over, remedial classes will be held for all.

Harry smiled grimly, but just as quickly his face brightened. "So, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Well, what can we do around here?... but before that, I'm curious to know, not that I'm complaining or anything, but… why did you bring me here… I mean, why me and not Ron and Hermione… or Luna?" she asked looking down at the sandwich she was contemplating to take a bite off. The answer was surprising, to her at least.

"It's because I'd like to get to know you better. Because, I'd like to have a few quiet moments that I'm pretty sure I won't get with Ron and 'Mione around and because I've got to spend time with Neville in some training sessions… and I know Luna more than I do you… which in my opinion, is quite strange since you are my best friend's sister _and_ a person I've know far longer than her. Besides, who wouldn't want to spend time alone with a good looking girl?"

"Y-You think I'm pretty?" she finally said after she got over gaping.

"Ginny Weasely…" Harry began. "You are beautiful. But more than that, from what little I know of you, you're smart, witty, brave, caring… should I go on?" Harry asked and paused as he looked on amused at the blush that kept getting brighter as he mentioned each trait. A mischievous smile tug at his lips and saw, like the good Junior Marauder that he is, a chance for a tease.

"Of course, there's your little faults like being stubborn, your quick temper and who could forget… being besotted with dark-haired, green-eyed heroes…"

He got a smack in the arm from Ginny. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Mmmm, let me think… No, I don't think so," Harry said the last smirking after pretending to think deeply, of course.

Harry didn't have time to register what happened next for as quick as a tiger pouncing on her prey, Ginny was all over him…

---------------------------------------------------------

05 October 1996.

"Frontline, Illustrious… We've got the boys on the scope. 15 minutes to FARP Zero-One. Sky is clear."

With the threat of immenent attack on the British Isles from an enemy so close, the Royal Navy has dispatched its Aircraft Carriers to act as buffers as they await the arrival of the US 6th Fleet.

The Invincible class aircraft carrier HMS Ark Royal and its Battle group were tasked of protecting the southern end of Britain.

In the meantime the Carrier HMS Invincible, from which the class-type carrier got its name and flagship of the RN, and its battlegroup, was steaming north to investigate a report from SOSUS, or SOund SUrveillance System which is a fixed component of the U.S. Navy's Integrated Undersea Surveillance Systems (IUSS) network used for deep ocean surveillance during the Cold War and used for anti-submarine warfare, of an unmistakable sub collision-implosion event as well as to protect the main island from northern attacks.

HMS Illustrious was given the task of protecting the middle.

Inside Frontline HQ

"Copy, Illustrious. We read the same," Tonks said as she swiveled her seat from the command console to look back at the men behind her. "Their fifteen minutes to the first refueling point. No sign of them having been detected yet."

"It is as we had hoped. They won't be expecting an infiltration so soon or by muggle means," Dumbledore observed.

Bill Nichols nodded "If this one works out, we'll have an easier time on the actual strike."

They fell silent again and continued to watch the blinking dots on the large screen in front of them.

One hour and a half later…

"Frontline, Griffin Squad going in N.O.E," David said as they went flying Nap of the Earth, flying low and following the curvature of the hills and trees at just 20 feet.

"Two, EMCON and drop the tanks," David ordered his wingman to go to Mission Control and to drop the spare fuel tanks they were carrying to increase the Commanche's combat range. Two clicks from his helmet speaker was all he needed to know that his wingman had complied.

"Hey James, you still alive back there. We're just 10 minutes from drop point," David then asked his passenger who had been silent during the entire flight from FARP 01.

"Yeah, just reviewing my briefs and meditating, you know, getting myself mentally prepared for 'things I've never seen before,'" James said as he recalled the word of his mentor.

David gave a hearty laugh, but suddenly stopped…

"What's wrong…" James started to asked but unexpectedly he felt being pressed down and towards the right as the Comanche swerved tightly towards the left. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a bright green flash passing by narrowly missing the bullet-proof canopy.

As abrupt as the first, James felt the helicopter veer towards the right this time and again the green light flashed.

"Two, get that motherfucker…" David gasped as he put the Comanche into an almost vertical climb, something no sane person would do in a normal helicopter, and quickly tilting it on its tail, in a pirouette, making another green beam miss them.

"Got 'im, One… kind of tank of some sort," Don replied and as if to punctuate what he said a bright yellow and orange plume ignited. But it wasn't over yet, as the sky was suddenly filled with multicolored beams of light.

"Two, cover me… while I drop the package…" David hurriedly decided. "James, get ready, you need to jump off quickly… I can't stay on the ground more than 5 seconds or they'll be all over us."

James nodded grimly to himself and said resolutely "Well, at least we've got a 'warm' welcome."

---------------------------------------------------------------

04 October 1996 Godrics Hollow

Harry couldn't breathe, he had no more strength to resist and all he could do was just whisper a pathetic whine as he drew a ragged breath…

"Ginny … please… stop… I can't take any more…" He pleaded, while Ginny just smiled evilly.

"Say 'uncle'…" she ordered him as she dug her finger further into Harry's side, prompting him to burst out another laugh that came out as a racking cough due to lack of air…

… Ginny had been tickling him for a quarter of an hour straight and boy could those fingers find his major tickle spot….

'I wonder what else those fingers are talented for' he mused, before bursting again into another laughing fit and shouted, as best he could. "Uncle, Uncle… I give up Gin, you win…" He said as she stopped tickling him.

He took the time to look at her and marveled, letting in for once the idea that maybe, having Ginny as his Destiny isn't so bad after all… But, then again, He is a Jedi and the code, though it allows some leeway, expressly prohibits the notion of reckless emotion… is that what love is? Just a reckless emotion…

Again he thought of the budding feelings he has for the young woman straddling him, as she still had him pinned on the grass with her legs. The effect was wonderful, as he looked further into her eyes, he was aware that they were breathing heavily from their innocent play… Ginny jumped him earlier, but he was quick enough to get away… but by some quirk of the force, she caught him and got 'to pay back her efforts in catching him'. The sun was slightly lower and was perfectly framed behind her, forming like a halo around her head, without thinking he reached out to touch her as he whispered reverently. "Her face it bloomed like a sweet flower and stole my heart away complete."

"What?..." Ginny asked, puzzled why Harry was quoting muggle poetry and it took a while for her to discern what was meant by what he said.

Both of them blushed profusely as still their eyes were locked on each other and slowly… their surroundings melted away until it was only them… the twittering of the birds and even that of the nearby stream faded into the background… until all that's left to hear are the beating of their own hearts and the rhythmic flow of air as they breathe…

The Force began to flow... strengthening the ties of life as it weaved in and out the fabric of each living thing… it gave strength to those that are weak and checked those that were overflowing until it had achieved balance…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN

Dear Reader,

Wow! 16th Chapter (18th if you count the prologue and the trailer) and you guys are still with me. Thank you for your reviews and to the silent readers – you're welcome to just say hi if you don't feel like reviewing.

I've got one request however, please DO NOT TELL me what happened in 'Half Blood Prince' or even SW Episode 3. I have not read/seen it yet. I've been… mmmm… away for a couple of months and only now am I able to access the net or a computer for that matter. This chap had been proofed by the wonderful E. Thesing a few months back (she might not even know me anymore…). And now I'm up to my gills (around 50 or so) with books I've got to catch up on reading. As well as a deluge of email.

I'M STILL ALIVE!

BTW, does anyone know about Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series. I'm coming up with an addiction to it. I lay the blame on a friend of mine who happen to give me all 11 books of the series from prequel to Winter's Heart and as I understand it's not even complete.

At any rate, I hope to go slow and sure and close up all my open fics by october.

Oh, just in case anyone was wondering. The poem Harry was quoting a part of is from 'First Love' by John Claire.

For King and Country,

Icy Manipulator.


	19. Vector Prime

**Title:**Way of the Force  
**Author name:**Icy Manipulator  
**Author Category: **Romance  
**Keywords:**Harry Jedi Muggles

**Rating:**PG-13

**Summary:**White moves its knights.

**DISCLAIMER:**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and/or George Lucas, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, Lucas Books, Del Rey and Randomhouse, Lucas Arts and Lucasfilm Ltd., and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

"War is an ugly thing, but not the ugliest of things. The decayed and degraded

state of moral and patriotic feeling which thinks that nothing is worth war is

much worse. The person who has nothing for which he is willing to fight,

nothing which is more important than his own personal safety, is a miserable

creature, and has no chance of being free unless made or kept so by the

exertions of better men than himself."

- John Stuart Mill

**Chapter 17 –Vector Prime **(In Honor of Chewbacca)

**05 October 1996 Frontline Command and Control, Evening.**

"Frontline, package delivered… encountering resistance, on defensive and ground recon needs cover… request weapons free," David's voice came through Frontline C&C's room speakers.

"Copy that, Griffin One. You're cleared, weapons are free… secondary Rules of Engagement are in effect," Tonks said as she closely monitored the situation on her map. She might have been a klutz, but like Ron, she had a gift in tactics.

The order she'd given granted the Comanche's full freedom to engage any enemy they encounter, instead of just defending themselves or to hide from the enemy. They were now more in a role that their attack helicopter was designed for: Hunter.

"I've been expecting this…" Tonks whispered to herself. Since earlier she saw a glimmer of magical movement coming in from the north, which suddenly disappeared from the map. 'What do you do after a successful siege? Move in of course, and reinforce your new base as fast as possible,' she thought, her lessons from Auror training becoming fresh again.

"You noticed it too. But that's not just it, there's more..." Moody said with a grunt from her left.

"Noticed what?" Nichols asked. He had been standing by and observing. He was familiar with both the wizarding world and the muggle world, and he was fascinated by how these people were able to integrate it together.

"Griffin Squad, good work on those tanks boys, waypoints updated…we need a quick recon on points echo and gulf before you RTB," Tonks said as she saw a few red dots wink out, indicating that a few of the enemy forces were destroyed.

"Wilco Frontline. We'll shoot a few pictures for ya," Sheffler replied.

Nichols was carefully looking at the widescreen monitor. Although the layout and symbol were different from muggle military standard, he was, after a few minutes of inspection, able to discern the patterns and sigils used. It was when an update of the entire European theater appeared that he noticed a fog of red appear, and then disappear, from the map.

"There..." Moody growled. "Either there's a glitch somewhere in the system, or I'm paranoid..."

While the rest of the control room's occupants stared at him amusedly, Moody deftly rolled a few dials and flicked a switch or two until he was satisfied with what he got.

"Special link from 'keyhole'..." he explained shortly. "They might be able to hide from magical detectors, but it would be virtually impossible to physically hide something as large as that..." he then indicated at the screen.

There was a gasp of surprise, even Nichols, who have seen both how Muggles and Wizards wage war was entranced.

"Blitzkrieg..." he whispered in awe.

"Aye lad, that it is... that it is..." Moody nodded in contemplation until Tonks cut into his musings.

"I've run the numbers, once they cut through Norway to Oslo and on to Sweden via Goteborg then Malmo... The 'tossers navy will most likely be able to transport to Denmark, Germany or Poland... Worst case scenario if he isn't stopped would be, he take Northern Europe in a week and by the end of the following week... Western Europe will be on its knees... England will be on its own..."

One of the black suits, as they were known since they haven't really introduced themselves, except that they stayed mostly by Capt. Nichols' side, scoffed at Tonks' analysis.

"You really think that they would be able to breakthrough? My dear..." he began condescendingly. "That's the whole reason NATO was formed..."

"Well, Mr...whoever you are... not to be insensitive because you might have not noticed but, if you look at the screen and the 3D map you'll notice that they have already made short work of the Norwegian forces... from the radio clutter, I'd say they're calling out for help but it's being scrambled or jammed by the amount of magic being released right now... not to mention the actual destructive spells..." Tonks lectured. True enough, the blue dots that signify muggle forces were winking out one by one.

To the horror of everyone in the control center, the red dots where joined with black dots, which was too dense even for the enhancements provided for by the Tactical Situation Map to resolve, began to spread out like a cancer.

"By the eye of Ra!" A voice suddenly exclaimed which was accompanied by two more voices expressing their surprise in their own unique and colorful language.

"Right you are Mssrs. Weasely. At the rate Voldemorts' forces are moving along, they'll be knocking at our gates by Halloween," Moody growled as he turned to look at Bill and the Twins.

**06 October 1996 Frontline HQ Meeting Hall, Early Afternoon**

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, Citizens of the World. We are gathered here today in this assembly, to drop the veils that has covered a secret for more the half a millennia. There is a world that coexist with our own, that is known only to the top levels of every government. A secret kept out of fear… fear that the people of our world would take advantage of their special gifts and the fear, of being feared by ours._

_Fear. What is fear? … is it not that fear that leads to all the troubles of man? Fear begets hatred, hatred begets anger, and anger leads to suffering… does this sound familiar?_

_-a pause-_

_There are worlds that most of you believe to be fantasy or fiction, but I say nay… they are real. There might be more we don't know about… but if we are to prove that we… all of us… are truly civilized and enlightened people, then fear should be stripped from our vocabulary and put in its stead, knowledge, understanding, tolerance and compassion._

_The dreams and fantasies of our children and even that of us when we were children are real. Magic, is real. Dragons and trolls and goblins… giants and elves… They are real… They exist_…"

There was a rush of noise as the various ambassadors and news people whispered with each other regarding the UN Secretary's state of mind.

Although the large screen at the meeting hall still showed the UN secretary trying to get order, the sound automatically muted as the Headmaster spoke up.

"There would be no going back now. The muggle world has been informed and we will need to trust our counterparts in their authorities to properly guide them into this new found knowledge."

"Perhaps some flyers or leaflets… some handbook maybe about the wizarding world…?" Arthur offered as a support for disseminating information.

"Yes that would be excellent, Arthur," Mrs. Bones said. "Although I have a feeling that some bad things would come from this…"

"We would need to think about repercussions later…" Harry interrupted. "First, I've read Mr. O'Neill's debrief on yesterday's mission, but I would like to know what happened without all the technical mumbo-jumbo… and those little boxes just gave you an impression…"

"What do you want to know? It's all in the debrief…" James asked confused.

"I believe, Mr. Potter would like to see for himself. I think it's a splendid idea since it would be of immense help to the strike team to actually see the stronghold and its possible weaknesses." Dumbledore said with a twinkle and took out what looked like a basin that was very similar to the one in Dumbledore's office, a pensive.

-------------------------------

A few minutes later, after having assured James that he wouldn't feel a bit of pain and having the strike team assembled, Dumbledore was able to extract a silver wisp from James' mind…

"_Two, cover me… while I drop the package…" David hurriedly decided. "James, get ready, you need to jump off quickly… I can't stay on the ground more than 5 seconds or they'll be all over us."_

_James nodded grimly to himself and said resolutely "Well, at least we've got a 'warm' welcome."_

_It was in fact, too warm. Spells were whizzing fast by and it was only with amazing precision that David was able to drop him off right on top of the predetermined LZ (Landing Zone) and quickly taking off._

_James made sure that the safety of the Glock-17 he always carried with him was off as he scampered on towards a nearby group of boulders and trees he recognized as where his contacts were holing up. He was right in his assumption when suddenly he was pinned then hurriedly whisked immobile between two men he was certain were wizards._

"'_The Phoenix will burn..." he whispered the beginning of the pass phrase. It didn't take long for the stocky man to his left to whisper back._

"_But, from the ashes it will take flight once more. Nice night for you to drop by…" Croaker said while Bode released him from the effects of the ward._

"_Yeah, though I'd love to stay and chat, I'm expected back by morning. I'm James by the way, so, what have you got for me…" James said as he noted the explosion coming of from the distance. This also got the two's attention._

"_Looks like you're guys up there are making short work of those tanks…" Bode said while rummaging in his pack and bringing out a small box about the size of a box for earrings._

"…_On field memory and intelligence storage… just incase we bought it, whatever we know won't go to waste. Think of it as a black box for wizards…" Croaker supplied. He then moved his wand over it and placed it on James' temple. Immediately, though with slight discomfort, he knew the events of the past few days as well as the defenses of the castle beyond, as supplied by the two Unspeakables._

"_Right, they have wards all over the place and golems guarding the main entrances…" James face contorted as he forced to recall the memories given to him. "Are you sure they won't detect non magical people?" He asked after reconfirming in his thoughts the deduction of the other two._

"_Yes. After a few incidents they've made the wards specific to magical people and creatures only. If you would notice the number of muggles working for them, it would seem that they're all under some kind of mind control but still they keep tripping the wards, not to mention the rabbits and moles, so they lowered them…" Bode explained._

"_Quite convenient…" James said with a feral grin and prepared his gear and himself for the next phase of his mission. To infiltrate Beauxbaton. _

_It was well approaching eleven and according to his schedule, he should have dropped the fourth beacon by now. So far he was just nearly finished placing the third. True to their deductions, He felt himself lucky that he wasn't detected yet…_

_Everything was going well until he found the dungeons where he was supposed to place the tenth and last beacon. Just around the corner, James heard voices and whimpering. Slipping in to take a look he was angered by what he saw. But, he couldn't do anything about it, unless he would like to jeopardize the entire operation and risk more lives. Part of his training was to be able to block out his emotions in order for him to concentrate on the job at hand. Reluctantly he left making a promise to specifically look for these seven men, who were relieving their carnal desire on what looks like a fifteen year old girl._

"I left that out of my report…" James said defiantly as he stared at the people gathered around and grinned in feral manner as he cracked his knuckles, completely out of his character. "Let's just say I'm being selfish and I'd like to have first shot at them…"

--------------------------------

**05 October 1996, Frontline HQ Muggle Forces Barracks, Morning.**

"Gentlemen…" Bill Nichols began but was interrupted by a few clearing of throats…

"Ummm, sorry… and Ladies, of course…." He then added while he thought 'Yeah right, ladies… all except on the battlefield.' and continued with the pre-deployment briefing.

"Each individual here had been chosen for this tour because of a very particular aptitude you all have. Although your prowess in the skills of your own specialization…" Nichols paused and turned to look at each and every one of them while saying their specialized skills.

"All of it matters not, unless you all work as a team," the burly Captain said before being interrupted by a woman (judging by the patches and bars she had) that was a Lieutenant of one of the SEALs.

"Sir, we're trained to follow orders and not ask questions, but... don't you find something strange that's been going on..." the lieutenant asked.

"Something strange... like this perhaps..." For the first time in years, Capt. Bill Nichols pulled out his wand and with a swish and a flick, cast the first spell that came to mind. "Wingardium Leviosa"

After a few moments of stunned silence, he then gave a brief history of the Wizarding world and then explained their primary orders. They were to be the first, an elite force, a combined magical and non-magical combat unit to fight the terror that was threatening the free world. Though others will come, it will take time until forces were completely mobilized for war. Their near term goal would be the strike and rescue of any survivors from Hogwarts sister school, Beauxbatons.

"Any questions..." Captain Nichols asked. When none raised their hands, he dismissed them for a break and for them to be able to review their familiarization pamphlets and standing orders.

On the way out, however, the group kept on talking and Bill listened, amused at their banter.

"Who's Harry Potter again?" asked one of the SAS commandos.

"Weren't you listening?" replied a Delta force member.

"He's bleedin' Frodo from Dungeons and Dragons," the Delta member continued.

"That's Tolkien, you nitwit," spoke the Lieutenant from earlier.

"You mean the one the dragon gave his heart to...?"

It was on the last remark that he faintly heard that Capt. Nichols knew that everything would be fine. He knew these men and women are the elite, ergo, they were smart too. And lowering themselves for a prank or a joke or make themselves look stupid means that they are going to adjust easily… and his troops knew it too.

-------------------------------

**04 October 1996 – Approaching Dusk, Godric's Hollow **

Harry was enjoying the time he was spending with Ginny. It seemed idyllic and surreal… but he wasn't complaining. It had been awkward earlier when he pulled back from that almost kiss. He was glad though when they were able to get back to talking and sharing jokes until Ginny fell asleep where they lay on the grass under the shade of their picnic tree.

He knew he'd hurt her a bit when he didn't kiss her earlier, it was in her eyes… and they were so close that he could, literally taste her by her breath... He knew he should've had, but then again, his mind reasoned that it might not be real, just the effect of a thousand year old promise and that he for one, wouldn't let a promise he didn't make, a prophesy he didn't want and a Fate that's really clichéd with the tragic orphaned hero routine, take over his life.

But, the 'Hermione' voice in his head was berating him for being cold and inconsiderate…Well, he had kissed Hermione and Luna. And, in his heart he knew the two girls would always have a piece of him with them… but the question remains… What about Ginny?

All he told her earlier was true; she was everything he had said and more. In truth, he has admitted, at least to himself and Hermione, that he felt attracted to Ginny. Hell, he'd been having dreams of her almost every night now… well, maybe Luna too once in a while… but that was a moot point.

"AAARRRGGGHHH…" Harry exclaimed in dismay as he held his hair both hands in an attempt to pull them out. He hadn't realized he'd been pacing for a good while, while he thought.

'Maybe, you're thinking about it too much…' one of his guiding voices whispered through the Force.

'Let your heart decide… it has never steered you wrong…' another voice offered.

"You're right… I'm just fighting my destiny too much," He whispered as he placed his gaze on the napping beauty on the grass a few meters from where he was.

Seeing her there, so peaceful and content, sent another thrill through Harry…

'Tell her everything…' a new voice whispered, this time familiar.

'You know that she'll kill me, mum,' Harry replied in despair.

'I thought you didn't care about prophesies and promises and thousand year old oath's and such like rubbish,' his mother shot back, though with a wry sort of amusement in the tone.

'I don't… I just don't want her to be angry with me… I want '_It' _to be real and not just because of a magical oath or bond…' Harry answered in dismay.

'What 'It' are you talking about, Bambi?' It was Sirius now who answered him, actually, teased him but Harry just answered in a quiet voice.

'Love' Harry whispered in his mind. 'A relationship… a chance to have my own family… something not forced on me by fate or prophesy…'

It was his Dad who offered the response to this.

'Two things, Harry… one - Magic _IS_ real (in case you forgot). And two, Love is the strongest, most powerful and potent Magic there is. Ask your mum, she would make things more clear for you.'

Harry just gave a slight nod to this and went to sit by the still napping Ginny. Not knowing what prompted him. He gingerly lifted her head and place it on his lap… lovingly stroking her hair as his mother started to explain to him details only she would know, the story… a story which always lulled Ginny to sleep when she was younger… The story of the Boy-who-Lived.

**Sub Chapter 17a – A Princess and a Mother's Tale**

"Perhaps I should start this with 'Once Upon A Time'…" Lily said with one upturned brow. Sirius and James sniggered, while Harry just let out a mock-outraged…

"Mum..." and rolled his eyes in a perfect imitation of Hermione. He then turned to the two Marauders…

"Dad… Sirius… will you please be serious…" He said then realized his mistake.

"Hey, that's me!" Sirius gave a yell.

"I can't, the dog here's got the name already," James said equally loud and the two fell down laughing.

Ginny stirred, but with Harry's gentle prodding of her hair, she promptly fell back to sleep.

"She's tired, poor thing. They're pushing everybody too hard with all this training…" Lily said her ethereal face showing her concern for the diminutive red-head.

"Yeah…" he looked down at the angel resting on his lap. Harry shook himself back and turned to look at his mother. "Mmm... the story mum?"

"Oh right!" she too seemed to pull back to reality.

"Well… you two!" she whispered fiercely and pointed at the rolling James and Sirius. "Shut up and sit down… not every mother has a chance to tell a story to her grown up baby boy… and I don't want you to ruin this…"

The two did sit down but they sure didn't shut up. Instead, they burst out to laugh hysterically.

"Grown up…baby…" Sirius gasped between non-breaths.

"Lil, you sure are a mix of contradictions…" James exclaimed but, everybody suddenly did shut up when a small voice spoke so unexpectedly.

"Why's everyone laughing?... hnghhh… I could 'of sworn my mum was reading me a…" Ginny said as she stretched catlike and raised her head from Harry's lap. She was then promptly stupefied, figuratively of course, by what she saw.

The Potter's and Sirius took a quick look at each other and seem to reach to a decision… the only one possible.

"Ginny, let's take a walk a moment…" Harry said as he stood up and gentle pulled on Ginny's arm while ignoring Sirius' comment of "Oohh look, a goldfish…blurb-blurb, oops… it's Ginny!"

"But… but…" Ginny said incoherently as she allowed to be led by Harry to a nearby thicket of wood, often looking back at the three spirits they've left behind.

She recovered once they've arrived at the small grove.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do Harry James Potter. If I'm not going loony… which I know I'm not since that's Luna's department… I would swear that we were there…" she took a moment for a quick glimpse to see that the three where still there and nodded to herself. "Right…Aren't those your parents and Sirius?"

Harry just looked at her with a bemused smile. Though he did take offence at hearing her refer to Luna as crazy, he knew that coming from Ginny, the statement was benign and not meant as an insult.

"Well, I'm not a doctor or anything, but I can assure you that your sanity is pretty well intact." Harry said, paused and continued to just look at her.

"Well?" Ginny said impatiently.

"Well, what?" Harry replied deadpan.

"Aren't you going to tell me how, what, when, where and why?" Ginny huffed.

"My, aren't you demanding. Is that the impression you want to make to your future in-laws?" Harry teased.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you about my childhood fantasy…" Ginny whispered indignantly as she remembered the things they've talked about earlier. For no reason she could point a finger at, she was just so relaxed that she had talked freely about her childhood at the Burrow.

"Well, I did tell you mine… it seems only fair you told me yours…" Harry replied then grew a bit serious.

"Now to answer your questions… Do you remember that day, when I was out riding Barq and you three girls were spying on me?" Harry asked, noticing Ginny's blush rise.

None to tactfully, she then asked back. "Which day?"

"The day I made you a promise…"

-------------------------

'She now knows most of it, Mum... except the part where she was promised to marry me...' Harry informed them by his mind. He was about to say something more when Ginny spoke up.

"What I don't understand is why you didn't tell us, Harry." Ginny intoned as she looked at the three spirits in turn.

"Well... it's partly because maybe I'm being a bit selfish, you know... and partly because, the less who knows... the better it is for us, for the war. Voldemort would know something was up if he finds out that aside from my friends... I now have my parents (that includes you Sirius) to guide and back me up... this way, the 'power he knows not' will remain just that. 'A power he knows not'," Harry explained.

"Well, now that's settled... I took the liberty of getting you kids some hot chocolate..." Sirius began.

"And of course, a nice fire is crisply burning in the living room... where I think we all should retire for my dear Lily to start her story..." James concluded.

A few minutes later found the two teens and the three spirits lounging contentedly in front of the fire. Harry and Ginny, holding their hot cups of cocoa, unconsciously decided to take the hearthrug and were just leaning on the sofa beside each other. Lily was sitting in a well worn armchair by the fire with James resting on the arm of said chair. Sirius was looking outside the window and at the stars.

It was a cozy picture of a family as the matriarch told her tale.

--------------------

"What are the two things a mother wants most for her son?" Lily asked Harry. Once identical green eyes gazed at each other, exchanging unvoiced emotions in a way only a mother and its child would know.

"A long life…" Harry offered as a guess.

"Not just a long life, Harry… To _Live_ a long and _happy_ life…" Lily answered him, with a bit of a tremor in her ethereal voice.

"Love?..." Ginny also offered a few moments later. Lily smiled kindly at her and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Ginny. To be able to share that life with somebody her son would love and would love him as much as, or even more… than the mother loves her son," Lily said, still smiling fondly ad Ginny.

"What has that got to do with the story…?" Harry then asked as he cast a furtive look at the woman beside him and his mum.

"Everything, Harry… Everything," Lily replied and continued on…

"The night we were betrayed.." Lily said, with a wary eye at Sirius. Sirius stiffened from where he stood and James immediately appeared by his side.

"Pettigrew…" Harry snarled, but to his surprise Sirius said. "Let it go for now, it's an… important talk but for another time." Harry nodded and Lily continued again.

"You've just had your bath after spending all day flying with your dad," Lily told him then looked at Ginny. "He was already showing signs of being a great flyer, would you believe it? James would let go of the broom and Harry would steer… it was amazing to see.."

"Well, you didn't think it was too amazing first time I showed that trick to you," James said in an amused tone. Lily just smiled.

"At any rate, after Harry's bath and feeding, I was upstairs getting him ready for bed, when I thought I heard some commotion happening downstairs. I went to take a look and was near the stairs when James suddenly yelled…"

"_Lily, He's here…" Lily heard James yell from down the staircase. Panic raced through her. "Take Harry and go… I'll…"_

_James wasn't able to finish his sentence. "Expelliramus…"_

"_James!" Lily shouted_

_She heard sounds of someone stumbling from a room -- a door bursting open – a cackle of high- pitched laughter –_

"_Go Lily!.. take Harry and go, go now... I'll hold him back..." James shouted back with a pained voice._

"_Where is the boy?" Lily heard a voice hiss and knew that this was the dark lord._

"_Over my dead body…" James said rebelliously._

"_That… could be easily arranged." Voldemort said and in a blink of an eye he said offhandedly "Avada Kedavara." _

_In a green flash of light, standing straight-backed and proud, the Twenty-Fourth Heir of Gryffindor was gone._

_Lily did the only thing she could think off… she ran to where she left Harry. She forgot about the escape plan, she forgot about the portkey… all her thoughts were on Harry._

_As she cradled the little babe in her arms and half listened for the footfalls that she knew would come, she reached out to the force for calm… to find a way in which they could survive…_

'_The way of the Force is life…' her father's voice echoed in her mind._

'_There is no emotion. There is peace.' The voice of the Force echoed in return._

'_How can there be when I'm afraid? Afraid for my son…'_

'_Then find that peace in the back of fear… find peace in your love…Use that peace and be serene as you reach out for the Shield of the Force… and find that with your love… There is no death… Just the Force…' her father replied._

… _and she reached out with her aspirations for her son, her power and her love… and the Force responded…_

_It twirled around the baby's being and sought the lines that joined it with the tapestry which it weaves and found that it was one of it's own… 'Jedi', the Force whispered… and it showed mother and son, the child's future…_

_Tears fell from Lily's eyes as she saw, the nightmare that would be her son's life…"Not Harry!" she pleaded as she thought in despair ' Why Harry, why not the other boy?'. _

'_Who else would have the power?' the Force then retorted._

'_The shield can only protect one, child… if he lives… that could be his future… make your choice,' her father then whispered_

'_Okay…' she thought, unaware that the monster was now looming over her. _

"_Take me instead…" she shouted and poured out her love and sought the Force's protection… for her son… _

_In turn, the force sought out the mother's desire and found a link and flowed through and around it… _

_But, something was wrong as it followed the frail link… in turn the power that is life… The Force, thus, twisted the tapestry, wherein was found the child's' destiny, and sealed the golden link… strengthening it…_

_Life… _

_Death… _

_Love…_

_Green light bathe the mother in its unholy glow… _

_Immediately, the Force welcomed its daughter and brought her mate to her… in the meanwhile, surrounding the child with life and that old magic that was love..._

_Once more, the Force showed its way, that death is but part of life and can be held, for a time, at bay… _

_For, is not the Force life?_

'_Little one… a promise we make,' it said as it stirred both the baby's innate potential in the force and its magic… 'You will never be alone…'_

_The Champion was confirmed, its edict given. 'Bring balance, for the dark has tipped too much in its favor…'_

_Green light now then too, surrounded the child… and with it brought the stench of death… _

_The Force reacted to the foul magic and threw it back… _

_Life versus death. But as always, Life found a way..._

_A blood curdling scream erupted from the monster as his soul was ripped away and his body dissolved into nothingness as the house too, ruptured into flames… _

… _and the world was still for half a minute… a prophesy half-fulfilled…_

…_somewhere in the south-western part of England, a baby girl was born… an oath remembered…_

_and a mother watched... a promise to keep…_

_--------------------------_

Ginny was overwhelmed to the point of tears. How many times had she heard the story of the Boy-who-lived. How many times did she wish… how much did she imagine… But she was young then and naïve. The story of the Boy-Who-Lived is just that, a story, embellished by the passing from one mouth to another, for no one except Lily (and on some level, Harry), knew what had truly transpired.

What she just heard, was nothing but what happened, the reason and the means… the core of which was a mother's love and a power unlike any other. No heroics, really, if you think about it… but something deeper…

In truth, the story should have been named… The-Mother-Who-Loved…

Her face was a mixture of sadness and awe as she looked at Lily. Likewise, Lily was looking at her with an intent gaze.

'Would you love my son as such?' Lily thought to herself… the question… a challenge.

Ginny nodded her head, as if to answer the unheard… unvoiced question.

Something had passed between the two, not through a link in the Force and not by magic, though equally profound.

Harry looked on, to the two women he would be forever bound to…

One, he owed his very life and existence, who with her life and love gave him a chance for a future...

And, to the other, whom his destiny was bound, who _was_ his future…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Sub-Chapter 17b – Jedi Knight**

The electric hum of the bright blue lightsaber displaced the ions making the very air crackle as it sliced through it, only to be met by an almost similar but green blade. The power the blades so palpable and yet regal and noble that it was chosen as the weapon of the Jedi... and of course their polar opposites the Sith.

The two blades twirled in a deadly dance, following the bidding of their masters, who, in turn follow the bidding of the mystic power known as the Force. And like the blades masters, the two sides clashed in an age long battle. So old that, it was there even before the swirling mass of elementary particles coalesced until it could no longer and exploded out to form the known universe… Good and Evil… Light and Dark.

But, for one to win would always mean the corruption of the other. For what is light without darkness… how can one find good without knowing evil. It was here that a truce was made… there should always be balance. But Darkness was greed and vain and always sought to turn the scales in its favor… the lure as always is in its easiness to corrupt…

The Light saw and it created beings of power to uphold the light, the right… the path less easily traveled… the Jedi Knights.

Balance was restored after a long and bloody battle. The Knights upheld what was true and right, bringing justice and law. As time marched on, the Knights became complacent and trusting in their power… in their belief that they wouldn't be corrupted… The Darkness reared its head once more.

The Sith Lords were born, though few in numbers, their cunning and power are enough to lure and hold those of lesser virtue to their fold. Like a vile disease they spread pain and suffering in all they touched.

The balance tipped once more to the Darkness…

So, the Light chose a champion… a champion of the Force to achieve the balance it desires, the Chosen Ones, the Jedi called them. A being of the light that is tempered in darkness.

The last known was over a thousand years ago, from the Skywalker line. Now it is the age of the Third Galactic Republic, where legendary names such as Skywalker, Solo, Darklighter and Durron where approaching the renown of myth.

Where the Jedi again has flourished not just in their galaxy but in others as well, thanks to the Galactic Jump Drive, which was perfected two-hundred years ago.

It is time once again for the Force to interfere… It is time that its choice be made known, for as the darkness touched that small corner of the universe, the light has made it a place for the chosen one to be born… to be tempered.

------------------

The blue sabers' master squinted her eyes at her opponent as she was pushed back towards the ground. Reaching out to the Force, she then pulled at a number of rocks from behind her opponent and pelted him with it.

The Sith Lord sensed her attack to late as he was distracted by the rocks. Cleanly, she sliced the surprised Sith, felling him in two. She was breathing heavily when it suddenly brightened and her surroundings changed to that of a clean and blindingly white room.

"_Simulation Concluded in thirty point oh-four minutes"_ the synthesized female voice said.

"Damn…" The young woman said, clearly disappointed that she was five minutes over the record. She was busy thinking on how more she could improve that she didn't notice someone entering the training room.

"It would be wise to further meditate into the Force than force yourself to your limits my padawan. In time you will master its intricacies… in the meantime, do calm yourself and seek out what it teaches…" the master said.

"I'm sorry master, I was just trying to improve myself," she replied, although the twinkle in her eye said that she'd still do it again.

The wise master just shook his head and chuckled. "Just like your mother… just like your mother…" A stray tear threatening to fall.

"I know dad, but I'm just like you too…" she said reverently. Her sea-blue eyes shining under her corn-yellow locks.

The companionable silence was broken by the Galactic Jump klaxon, unmistakable to the normal hyperspace alarm by its whirring (some call pulsing) sound.

"Stations, " Master Jes Thri said to his communicator then turned to his teenage daughter. "Let's go Kaleena… and see where and what the Force will bring us this time"

--------------------------------------

07 October 1996 – 1800H Local, Room of Requirements, Hogwarts Castle (Frontline)

More than two hundred people gathered inside the room. They were all waiting anxiously for the final attack briefing. Due to circumstances, a.k.a. Voldemort's bold move against northern Europe, the original plan of a quick strike and rescue of the survivors was shelved in favor of a strike and take-over. To complicate matters more, the attack schedule was moved up by twelve hours, all this and the fact that they would be severely outnumbered once Voldemort's first wave came crashing through from Germany within a week. While reinforcements from the Magical community of England would be sparse, since the destruction of the ministry and most of its Aurors, a few volunteers have enlisted. The ministries in other countries gathered up their forces also.

The United Nations Security Council had unanimously agreed to help out, which granted more leeway for the US forces currently underway, but two weeks would still be needed before they could be in a position to assist. The nearest, support the strike team could get would be from the 5th fleet, the Illustrous and maybe the Ark Royal. That's the good news.

The bad news is that the only effective way to combat the Dark Army was a combined effort by both magical and muggle means. Although each on its own could hold out for a while as proven in the initial encounter by the reconnaissance team, but a combined magical attack by muggle means or vice versa was the way to go, as was spectacularly demonstrated by Captain Sheffler's Comanche squadron. Although not fool proof the magically enhanced Hellfire missiles and FFAR unguided rockets were seventy-five to ninety percent more effective, than a reductor curse or a Hellfire alone.

The problem with this is the effort required to spell the warheads _very, very_ carefully. The depleted uranium slugs, however seem to be able to cut through personal shield charms if done in two second concentrated burst of fire. So far, there was no sighting yet of the fighters Voldemort is fielding, and everyone is anxious to know if the American Phoenix missile, largest and most powerful long-range missile in modern air-to-air combat, will have enough punch to take the buggers out.

In the meantime, since only the F-14 Tomcat can carry those types of missiles, it was agreed that the Harrier and F16 pilots should concentrate atleast two missiles per target and to use the Sidewinders in dumbfire mode, significantly reducing its effectiveness. Magic was still interfering with the sensitive seekers on the AMRAAM and Sidewinders, which unlike the Hellfire that can rely on wire guidance and/or Target image lock, the two main AAMs use Radar and Heat respectively. Although the AMRAAMs could track the target, their punch was not enough.

The worst part is that the Dark Army is growing… absorbing, the ranks of the opposing forces…

"… You do realize that while we'll do our best to send you reinforcements as fast as we can, the Dark Army will have you surrounded and outnumbered before we could get fully organized for a counter attack, which would be a week at least…" Albus Dumbledore said as he peered into the eyes of the Combined Strike Team of two hundred dedicated people. There was no longer a distinction of Muggle and Wizard.

It was Major Samuel DeLeon of the US 101st Infantry, who arrived earlier that day with two squads of muggle paratroopers that answered him. He stepped forward of his contingent, turned about snappily, took a hard look at his men and grinned before turning back to face the Aged Wizard, all countenance of seriousness.

"We're from the Airborne sir, troop insertion behind enemy lines is our specialty. But, I believe I speak for everybody in this team when I say that, as a special forces unit, we're _supposed_ to be surrounded."

"Curahee!" The men behind him shouted in unison.

TBC

**AN**

Dear Reader,

Things are now picking up. Still haven't read HBP (sad, I know) nor have I seen Ep.3. So everyone in the world knows something I don't regarding aforementioned. At any rate, I'm now on the 8th book of the Wheel of Time (these buggers are huge!). And here I thought Egwene and Rand would get together. Nevertheless, I still get this itch to bash their heads together… all of them (most especially the Aes Sedai), Mat is cool though. I just try to keep reading in my spare time just to see if anyone of them would see sense. I get the feeling though that Rand isn't really going insane, infact, he's the most sane person so far.

Anyway, there's been some complaints regarding the technical stuff, you could blame Tom Clancy for that. I greatly admire his works and the coolest thing about them is their basis to reality. But, I'll try to curb down on that on this fic.

Till next update, which, I hope, will be in two weeks.

**Hail to you, Lews Therin Telamon. Hail to you, Lord of the Morning.**

**All the glory and all the pain to the Lord Dragon.**

Icy Manipulator

**Editor's note:** Well, it's nice to be back! All you readers, pay attention now! Don't, I repeat, DON'T tell our illustrious author anything about Episode III or HBP, please! I'm refraining myself enough for all of us, trust me. Also. I know hardly anything when it comes to technical war-time stuff. So, if there are mistakes…I'm sorry, I only skimmed through those parts. Thanks, and please, leave reviews. Authors (and editors!) need to eat too, and reviews are our only food for ideas! Jaessa


	20. Stand by me

**Title:**Way of the Force  
**Author name:**Icy Manipulator  
**Author Category: **Romance  
**Keywords:**Harry Jedi Muggles

**Rating:**PG-13

**Summary:**Black Queen's Gambit.

**DISCLAIMER:**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and/or George Lucas, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, Lucas Books, Del Rey and Randomhouse, Lucas Arts and Lucasfilm Ltd., and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Notes:**I was asked where this story split from the original HP timeline. Well, the answer isn't clear cut. You see, we could say it split around a thousand years before PS/SS. And with the tie up happening _far, far away_ then this is where it loosely split up. Time is such a strange thing, first five years of Harry's life happened the same (since he, hence we, didn't know anything else except cannon.) Harry didn't know of his past. Hence, this author tried to create one for him. The HP and SW universes offers a lot of ways you could tie them up. Unfortunately, I chose a complex one. ;-)

This chapter is unbetaed. (Thank you Liza. I hope you like the surprise. I'll send you the next 3 chappies ASAP ;-))

_Can you coax your mind from its wandering  
and keep to the original oneness?  
Can you let your body become  
supple as a newborn child's?  
Can you cleanse your inner vision  
until you see nothing but the light?  
Can you love people and lead them  
without imposing your will?  
Can you deal with the most vital matters  
by letting events take their course?  
Can you step back from you own mind  
and thus understand all things?_

Giving birth and nourishing,  
having without possessing,  
acting with no expectations,  
leading and not trying to control:  
this is the supreme virtue. 

_- Way of the Force._

**Chapter 18 – Stand by me**

**04 October 1996 2200H Local, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogarts.**

"You did what?" Hermione practically shouted into his ear. Months of careful preparations, wasted.

"Nothing." Harry answered back warily.

"I just don't understand, Harry. You were there, she's there… you're both alone… it's a lot better than being locked in a broom closet. And… are you sure your not gay?" Hermione said heatedly as she paced back and forth. Practically pulling the hairs out of her head. She was on a mission. And the mission is to get those two together. She just can't understand why wouldn't Harry just give in.

"Of course not!" Harry said indignantly. "I've told you before Hermione, I want to be sure… that _we're_ sure that were not just, you know, that this thing we feel… our getting together is not because we're at the butt end of some cosmic joke!" He replied in frustration. And added in an almost whisper. "Beside, the Jedi code…"

"Bull!" Hermione shouted again. "You know as well as I do that you don't give a damn about the code besides which your line of reasoning are flimsy at best. Stop being selfish and think about all you've done and can do, Harry." She said and turned to him. She closed the gap between them to touch his cheek tenderly as anger drained from her face and be replaced by an affectionate look. Harry by then was still stunned that he'd heard Hermione swear.

"You are probably one of the most passionate people I know. One couldn't deny the fact that you are powerful Harry, but whenever you let go of your walls and your heart speaks… that power multiplies exponentially…"

"But…" Harry tried to intrude on Hermione, but she just took hold of his other cheek, that she held his head and looked into his eyes.

"I was there Harry…that night in the forest in our third year, remember? A happy thought is required to cast the spell but I believe it was your desperation, your fear and your love is what fueled that spell. Tell me, can something as wonderful as a patronus, deigned as its name to be a protector against darkness, fueled by emotions, _your_ emotions… a Jedi's emotions, be of the darkside? A house cannot be divided by itself, Harry. You cannot combat darkness by enshrouding it in more darkness…Evil cannot fight against Evil."

"That have been the of the Jedi way for thousands of years 'Mione, what makes us think we know better?" Harry retorted back.

"Their beliefs might have lasted them a long while, but in the end their complacency became their downfall. It may have been the Jedi's way and on the other extreme of pure emotion the Sith's way… but what about the Force's way? You know I'm right about this and I know that in the end you will do the right thing… you _always_ do."

"you've too much faith in me…" Harry choked out. His eyes shining.

Hermione then gave him a quick peck on the lips and lightly tapped his cheek. "That and I've got a knack of ordering you and Ron around." She said and grinned. "I expect that you'll ask her out for tomorrow nights' dance… and I expect to see your mom's promise ring on her finger come Sunday." With that said she quickly stood up and bounded up towards the girls dorm, leaving a sputtering Harry in her wake.

**Same night, in Azkaban**

The Dark Lord sat brooding over his last encounter with 'that Potter boy'. 'For some reason, he's become more powerful' he mused. What baffled him was the way he had blocked the mental link between them. But not only that, he had also blocked the mental link he had with young Virginia.

He needed the girl. Although he had become even more powerful than he ever was, he needed that which the girl now held... for him to be complete.

He closed his eyes and searched his memories, delving into a past so long ago. He delved into re-learning his lessons.

He had learned, even while still in Hogwarts, that the gift of immortality always extracts a price. With this he taught himself in the arcane arts of the soul. This in turn led him to a way to preserve himself, if he failed, in his attempts to gain power and ultimately, immortality.

That was part of the reason he created the diary. Not just a medium for his thoughts but also a part of his soul. As long as there is a part of his soul that exists in this world, Lord Voldemort will always survive.

His eyes suddenly opened widely and burned with fervor. A sinister smile formed on his lips.

He then summoned an ordinary looking mirror to him and tapped it with a thin finger. "You know what needs to be done?" He asked, and the smoky figure that appeared bobbed its head in affirmative. Anticipating a question he then added. "Willingly or not, she will come. Of that there is no doubt."

A cackling laugh echoed throughout the fortress.

"Potter may have blocked the mental links, but some bonds just run too deep." He said in amusement. And that ominous mirth lasted most of the night.

**05 October 1996 0400H 6th year Gryffindor Boys Dormitory, Hogwarts. **

Harry tossed and turned in effort to find sleep. But, as expected it didn't came. His thoughts were a jumbled mess. Too many things have happened too fast and no matter how strong he could feel the strain.

'Too much," he thought. 'Grant me broader shoulders…' he whispered in his mind, echoing an old Jewish proverb.

In too deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice that one of the beds was empty. Only when the dorm room opened, in what he presumed would be four in the morning that he noticed his best friend.

"Harry, Are you awake?" Ron asked after he made his way to Harry's bed.

"Can't sleep, Ron." Harry replied, and then spied under the dim light the haggard features of his friend. He knew this wasn't from lack of sleep.

"You know." Harry then said. A statement answered by a nod and a bob of Ron's Adams apple as he swallowed.

"I won't ask why you didn't tell me…" Ron then said as the silence grew uncomfortable. "But, I will ask that you'd do her right." With that Ron slipped on to his own bed. He heard Harry's pledge before Morpheus claimed him.

"I promise…"

**05 October 1996 2000H The Great Hall, Hogwarts.**

The rest of the day had gone remarkably well. This caused Harry to be doubly suspicious. Although his life was fairly going along in a swimmingly good way, whoever that was pulling the strings on his life will not leave the status quo alone for long.

For one thing, asking Ginny to be his date on that nights' dance was surprisingly, too him, quite easy. Since it was a weekend, they were able to spend most of the day together to talk about the day before and most other things and then of course a lot of nothings.

As Ginny went away that late afternoon to prepare for the party he remained among the rocks facing the great lake of Hogwarts. He muled over the discussion he and Hermione had the previous night and the promise he made to himself and Ron.

There was no use in fighting what he felt anymore and in a flash of insight he understood what his parents had told him months ago. That the bond he and Ginny share did not necessarily mean for them to be together, but it was his choice of them being together. He was then just fighting the inevitable. He wanted to be Ginny's friend and maybe more, he was sure it wasn't just because of the bond since he practically ignored her for almost five years. It was not a compulsion or control for them to be together, but rather destiny, maybe, playing her odd game of making them 'meet' each other. And these last few months, even with knowing of the bond and promise, thinking of Ginny brought up a slow simmering burn in his chest that felt like a motor running and that turned into a leonine growl whenever she was near.

The promise made a thousand years ago seemed like the blueprint of a plan for him. The Force, if he understood his mother correctly, fulfilled this promise by making sure Ginny turned out to be a girl! This, in turn is the Force's way of fulfilling a part of its promise of him never to be alone.

All it needed now was Harry's choice… and it was a no brainier. He was pretty sure that he's now falling for Ginny. With that, the growl in his chest grew louder in agreement.

B-------------------B

They were locked in an embrace, as the lilting melody of a slow dance played in the background just thirty minutes ago. Ginny had to go 'powder her nose' or something and other. Or maybe it's because Hermione wanted to give her a chat.

But, there dancing another slow dance was Hermione with Ron. From the looks of it, they've been dancing for a while.

So… Where's Ginny?

Harry didn't need to wait long for an answer. For as he had considered the day Ginny was taken to the Chamber of Secrets as the Worst day of his life, today would be the close second.

B-------------------B

There he saw her, just three paces from him. Her big-brown eyes that he could have been lost in willingly, now burned with a hatred he'd never thought to see there. And, never in his mind had he had thought he would see such a thing; those anguished hating eyes, to be directed at him.

"I hate you, Harry Potter!"

It would have hurt had it been shouted at him, but then, the loathing he heard in that low hissing growl cut him more deeply than he would have thought. The viciousness of those words left him speechless as she continued.

"It's all been a lie, hasn't it? You've all were trying to just use me! I can't believe that even my family…"

What brought fear to Harry more was the lack of tears and before Harry could utter a single word, he felt a stinging on his cheek.

The music played.

B-------------------B

Harry didn't know what to think or do. He had been prepared that evening to tell her everything. The bond, their promise and his self discovery of his choice and hopefully she would arrive in the same realization.

What went wrong?

He watched her as she left towards the door. He couldn't follow… he felt like the proverbial 'deer in the headlights'... everything is suddenly crashing all around him and he didn't know what to do…

As couples dance around the ballroom floor, he followed her with his eyes. But, before she could go out past the great doors, he saw someone approached her. He laid a hand on her shoulder as he seems to whisper a few words and she nodded.

A dull ache formed in the pit of his stomach up towards his chest as he saw Michael Corner lead Ginny to his table. He wanted to go there. To confront him. To take back what was his, that he hadn't even thought of where Cho was.

But, it wasn't meant to be…

There, he saw him leading the woman he was now sure he loved towards the dance floor. He stood there dumbstruck. A foreign feeling of his head seemingly expanding along with an uncomfortable feeling not unlike goosebumps, prickled his skin. And the ache, a dull throb in his chest that made it hard to breathe…

He looked on as they grew closer, hands that were once on shoulder and hips, entwined further into a more intimate embrace.

'I've got to get out…' was all he could think off. The instinct instilled while growing up with the Dursley's, thought gone, now, reared up again stronger than he could handle… and of the too primal instincts of fight or flight, he chose the easiest route.

He ran.

'My fault…' he berated himself. 'I shouldn't have waited.'

'I… I, just wanted to be sure… wanted to think things through.' He ran some more till his legs ached and his breath came in ragged pulls. The pain in his chest from exertion not enough to mask that dull ache…

'Too high a price… I should've tried to find out with her with me… Now I've lost her…' Jumbled thoughts.

Harry Potter, Wizard… Jedi… learned an important lesson that night.

And as the once starlit sky darkened. Angry clouds rolled forth to blot even the moons' pale light. Drops of water started to fall from the sky. First in light drops which steadily grew into an alarming rate.

The better to mask the tears.

B-------------------B

Luna had watched them through the night. Although the hurt was still there, if ever it would truly be gone, she saw that finally, Harry was ready. Any moment now and they would start the healing of an age long curse and hope shall truly come to the world. But then her eyes narrowed at what had come to pass. She didn't understand why Ginny had acted as she had.

She and Hermione had been dropping subtle hints at Ginny. Asking her leading questions that were answered, and that satisfied the two young witches. They knew that Ginny would understand...

The time for finding out what went wrong with their careful plans would wait. For now Harry needed her. And as she saw him ran off and out towards the garden, she too suddenly left for the doors to go after the distraught Harry.

B-------------------B

Neville was at first puzzled at Luna's sudden departure. But seeing Ginny dancing with Corner and Harry nowhere to be seen gave him a rough idea of what might have transpired.

He found it odd that it hurt a bit that Luna left without bidding him goodbye. He knew that she had feelings for Harry. They've talked about it and his budding feelings for Ginny. But they both knew it wasn't meant to be and resulted in them gravitating towards each other. They were at the cusp of something... the beginning of healing and maybe more.

But all that would have to wait. His Lord and friend was likely in trouble and the two that could help him were there dancing and still likely unnoticing the events that had come to pass.

B-------------------B

The rain had eased off. Harry sat there on his knees, unfeeling of the cold and all aware of this very unfamiliar sensation of numbing pain in his chest.

The last time he felt something remotely similar was when he was five and asked when his birthday was. He then asked if he too would have cake like Dudley and had eagerly waited till the day arrived. The day came and passed and nothing... not even a brief happy birthday.

At that day he felt that almost same pain, the feeling of not being acknowledged, of being unloved. That day his young mind understood that he was nothing... that he existed only on the sufferance of others...

He felt so sorry for himself then, He loathes himself now. He wanted to be sure the feelings were true. He never want to be disappointed again that he forgot... more likely didn't know... that to love and be loved in return is a gamble one must take. The risk of pain is great but he knew now when it was too late, that with her, with Ginny, it would have been worthwhile. The last few days were proof of that.

His breathe suddenly caught when warm arms circle from behind him. He needed the warmth and grateful he leaned in. Soothing hands brushed his damp hair and it seemed the owner, who he knew was Luna, did not mind getting herself wet in her embrace of him.

"I'm a fool" Harry said in a strangled voice as Luna shushed him. He felt a pull and allowed himself to be lead to the exact same spot months ago when he and Luna shared their kiss.

"In what we think to be clear skies, rainclouds come and rain will fall... but always..." Luna said as she turned Harry to meet her eyes. "...always, a garden is most beautiful after it rains."

Harry knew she was right as the evening flowers gave off their innate magic, soothing the fresh night air with their scent. He gave a somewhat teary smile as he was able to breathe a bit and understand the comfort in the double meaning of that phrase.

"In another time and place..." he began to say but Luna shushed him again with her fingers as she gently shook her head no. "But we are here and this... all this, is yours... and Ginny's. Fight Harry... fight for her. I feel something strange is afoot and..." whatever she had to say next was abruptly cut off as a stomping Ron came followed by a worried Hermione and Neville.

Without a word he pulled the emotionally spent Harry up and gave him a good one on the kisser.

Harry was forced back amid the shouts of alarm by the others. The back of his legs hitting the bench where he was sitting forcing him to over balance and into the rose bushes.

Not a moment later strong hands were holding the front of his robes pulling him up. Harry tensed and readied himself for Ron's next blow. 'God knows i need and deserve it.' he thought. but nothing came except his best friends' threatening voice.

"That was for whatever you did to upset Ginny." He heard Ron say, then again. "Now, what ever are we going to do to fix this?"

Hermione sighed in relief. Ron's emotions where like quicksilver nowadays, but somehow it was tempered 'Ha! Good pun', by his suddenly sprouting maturity. 'Well... at times...' she thought again.

"Hermione?" Luna asked, disturbing the girl's thoughts. "Have you noticed anything odd with Ginny earlier?"

"I haven't noticed anything, She seemed happy enough when we went to the ladies room. We went out together but she had to go back. I think she had to fix her corsage. Until Neville pointed it out to us we thought she was with Harry. But then we did try to get to her but it looked like she and Corner went someplace else." Hermione answered a bit hesitantly at the last as she saw Harry's pained face.

"You see... doesn't that seem strange..." Luna was cut off again when suddenly, alarm klaxons rang throughout the castle and Professor McGonagal's voice came on.

"Breach! Breach! We have a ward Breach, unknown location. This is not a drill!"

Reacting out of instinctive training, the boys simultaneously tapped the badges on their left chest they now always wore.

"Armor!"

They were surprised when both Hermione and Luna too invoked magical armor from silver wristbands.

"Moony thought we should have protection too. It's still experimental though." Luna explained.

The Armor the girls wore was minimal to those of the boys. They were silver, in contrast to the gun black of the original male armor and only solidly covered the hands, forearms, torso, knees, shin and feet. They rest were covered by something akin to chain mail. It was made to be light and flexible... And, to the boys they looked HOTTT!

Shaking off their daze, the group sprinted to their post.

B-------------------B

While the others, prefects Ron, Hermione and Luna, headed for the common rooms and check on the younger students, Harry and Neville headed to the castle's lower levels to report to Frontline HQ.

A heated argument was what they came to.

"... the sorting should have weeded out any traitors" the voice of Gryffindors head of house was the first voice they heard as they entered the Ops Center.

"There are atleast 3 ways that I know off that could spoof the hat, Constant Vigilance! That's what I say what's lacking. A simple mind blocking artifact or a master of occlumency could block out the hats probes." Moody said as he turned and acknowledged the arrival of the two.

Taking their seats Harry asked. "So, what's the status of the breech. It shouldn't be too serious if a call to battle stations was not announced..." He began to surmised, but the solemn expression on the faces of the Headmaster and McGonagall clearly indicated otherwise.

Before he could further query, Tonks came puffing in followed by a rumpled looking Remus. They have had been off duty and were most likely resting. though Harry got a naughty thought of how far they were resting too each other.

"I pulled out a quick scan and the breach came from the inside going out." Tonks said as she pulled out a sheet of paper. Whatever was written caused her to grimace and Remus, who was looking over her shoulder, to cast a wary glance at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked.

"It's Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said. It surprised Tonks that Dumbledore already knew. The Headmaster then explained the charm he had placed on various key personnel

in case such an event happened..

"This doesn't change a thing." Moody interjected. "The attack on Beuxbaton should still go on as planned. We cannot spare personnel for a rescue. Hard as it may seem, there are always casualties in war."

"She won't be." Harry said, daring everyone else to refute him and before he could continue Neville spoke up.

"I'm not part of the assault on Beuxbatton. I could lead a small strike team to go after Ginny"

Harry was about to protest but then, fate and destiny really seems to have a thing for him. Remus reminded him of the importance of him visiting Project 51 and then stressed the importance of this to the war effort. He couldn't do a thing. His responsibilities must come first to any personal need. Besides which, he could trust Neville with his life, so he could trust him with Ginny's the same. He just hope that this would not be the path that lead to his vision of Neville last summer.

B-------------------B

When one is asked to describe black, the usual answer is the absence of light. It has also long been held that true black, the black or darkness that one could perceive when one is placed inside a sealed box, does not exist in nature and unless one searches for it, i.e. the aforementioned sealed box, there is no such thing in the natural universe. Except, that is, until the discovery of the Hypospace.

As Hyperspace is the realm in which the hyperdrives produce a space-time rip (as you will) that envelop the ship in a space-time (subspace) pocket in which faster than light speeds are possible. Thus, breaking one of Earths most brilliant scientists' theories on Energy to Mass conversion.

Hypospace breaks the same equation from the other side of the equation. Though requiring greater energy to accomplish its feat. The Galactic Jump Drive does just that. It enables the ship to 'jump' space, by reducing the distance instead of increasing the speed. Essentially folding space and jumping across the gap.

Imagine a sheet of paper if you will. Draw two points at opposite ends. Put you pencil or pen and draw a line. This is how you get from point 'A' to 'B' in normal space. Increase the speed of you line drawing and sooner or later you'll come to a point where the speed of writing will damage the paper. This is lights' speed limit. Now, place your pencil on point A raise it up from the paper and place it down onto point B. This is Hyperspace. Your hand and pencil still needs to move the distance between points A and B.

Now, pick up the paper fold in and align point A to point B. The gap between is Hypospace. No stretching of light, no subspace vortex, no nothing except black.

One can immediately see the problem of this system. In both the first two cases a course needs and can be plotted. But in the third, one must know immediately where everything is at, at the same given moment.

In all of the universes' people, only one breed could do this and at the same time understand the intricacy of the universe's web. The Jedi. And even in the total black of the in between, they could see their way though to the other side.

B-------------------B

"Transfer Capacitors are at full charge. Retracting energy collectors to transit mode."

"Set and prime primary coils and engage Hyperspace bubble."

"Coils primed and set, Bubble forming and is at 40 percent. Collectors are now in transit. Tunnel Projector coming on line, gyros uncaging, gyros have caged and stabilized. Awaiting link..."

Kaleena then placed a fragile looking golden band across her forehead and secured it to her temple. From the corner of her eye she saw her father do the same. Out of habit, not to mention first hand experience which brought on the habit, she flicked a switch which over ridden the weapons charge safety and left their arsenal ready for immediate use.

One final flick of a switch and a ship wide alert to inform the crew of jump commencement, she opened herself to the force and sought out through it, pathways to the otherside...

"Engage."

Even before she had formed the second syllable, her link to the force and the ship caused the discharge of the storage capacitors to the GJD projectors and boring a hole through folded space. A short forward movement and a few minutes later, the wedge shaped ship rested in a space where all the stars are in a totally different configuration.

"Stand down from battle stations, secure ship for normal operations."

With that command, the entire ship was brought to life again as Stellar Cartography did a full sensor sweep of the local star systems, probes were sent out to all sectors and data gathering for the hyperdrive computers went on-line. In the meantime, the two Jedi maintained their link to the ships mainframe and using sensors augmented by the Force began to plot Hyperspace lanes and most important, began the search for life, intelligent or otherwise. It would usually take 72 hours to complete a local plot of up to 2000 light-years, however, 60 hours later or five hours into her shift, Kaleena suddenly wrenched the band from her head.

"There is a great disturbance in the Force" She heard her father say as he too, removed the band. Although he did not seem as much affected as Keleena was, he did blink furiously a few time before facing his daughter.

Wordlessly, their hands began flying along the ship's hyperdrive computer, overiding most of its built-in safety systems and creating the fastest course to a system 1667 lightyears away which was normally less than a days travel, due to the amount of obstacles along their route would take them just a little over a ten days at half their normal superluminal velocity.

B-------------------B

**07 October 1996 – 1800H Local, Gryffins den.**

While the Beuxbatton strike team where in their final briefing, a much smaller group of eleven where making their own preparations.

"Um, Moony?"

"Yes, Harry?" Remus replied distractedly. He was busy hooking up the last of the connectors to the Holocron as per instructed by Lily.

"Are you sure this is safe? I mean, I'm pretty sure you know what your doing, but indulge me." Harry asked nervously. Remus just waved an arm at him while still busy buzzing about the contraption.

"What I wanted to know is if this would fry their brains." Harry then asked in a low whisper. However, it was heard by Ron.

"Thanks for keeping our hopes up, mate" Ron said sarcastically.

"Hush Ron, we don't want to disturb the wave patterns. That's why Remus asked us to be quiet and be perfectly still." Hermione reprimanded him.

"So says the…" Ron began but was cut off by Remus' hundredth admonition.

While the 5 Special Forces soldiers detailed to accompany them were busy double checking their gear, the Ministry Crew, minus Ginny and Harry, plus the Weasley Twins were seated around the modified holocron with wires that went out from it and attached to their temples. The weird light and humming accompanied with the sparks it emitted at intervals didn't really help the confidence of those whose head and coincidentally their brains connected to it. Especially of the procedure that was supposed to be done.

"Alrighty kiddies, let's get this show on the road!" Remus cackled as he rubbed his hands together in some sort of mad scientist fashion.

"I demand to see the governor!" Fred shouted followed by an "I'm too young to die!" by George.

"Don't we get a last meal?" that was Ron, while Neville whimpered and Hermione… well she was busy trying to analyze her analysis of whether the pros of going through a virtually untested procedure outweigh the cons of frying her brain. "Well, all for science." She murmured.

"Oh, hush! There virtually nothing to worry about. Harry went through this same procedure to accelerate his training, remember?" Remus said to placate them.

"Yeah, but Harry just needed a connection through his Force thingy. Incase you've forgotten, these are wires, live wires with volts and thingies, connected to my head AND, I'm not Hermione, but I do know that, that thing…" He said pointing at the Holocron, "can generate enough eklektity to light up London!"

"It's electricity Ron and…" Remus did not let Hermione finish her statement. For while he was ignoring what Ron said he was charging up the Holocron that was modified to be a fast learn device that could, theoretically, upload knowledge directly into the brain. And these kids need a lot of knowledge in self defense, spells and tactics.

The light in the training room flickered and dimmed, while static discharge followed the wires from the moded holocron to the teens. They suddenly jerked in their seat as the hairs stood on end and they screamed.

"Ooops!" Moony said as Harry stared in shock.

"Ooops? What do you mean, 'Ooops?" Harry shouted into Remus' ear.

"I forgot to tell them that it might give them a bit of a shock…" Remus said.

"A bit of a shock? Moony… oh… nevermind." Harry said in defeated exasperation.

'Moony, can get a bit carried away when he's engrossed in his work.' Harry heard his mother say as he heard singing in the background which he tried to ignore. He felt a headache coming on.

'_Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who!!!'_

'Yeah. Just let him have his fun, Harry. It's been a while since he'd been free to tinker. It's good for him.' agreed his dad.

'_Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who!!!'_

'Ok. It's just that ever since, I guess you can call it him getting some closure, and… I don't know what to call what's happening to him...'

'_Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who!!!'_

'He's happy Harry. He's getting back to his old self. This is just the tip of the iceberg, once he gets more steam you won't believe the stuff he thinks up.' James then said.

Harry was brought out of his conversation when he heard a still smoking Ron, whose hair will beat Harry's hands down as all the strands were still standing on crispy ends, say in a raspy voice, "I know Kung-Fu!"

Harry groaned, his headache was on full blast. 'Great, a rapper wannabe of a Godfather and my best friend's been watching way too much of the Matrix.'

But, what really almost made him loose it was when a scarily grinning Hemrione turned to look at him with a manic glee.

"Ooooh, what a rush… Can we do that again? Can we? Can we? Huh, huh … Harry... please… Let's try loading up the Britannica, and maybe Webster's Unabridged… oooh, I know… The INTERNET!" Then she passed out.

B-------------------B

_The end of its routine two-hour flight from Milan on 06 January 1995 took British Airways flight BA 5061 though the UK's UFO hotspot over south Pennines. It was already dark as it began its descent into Manchester Airport. The time was 6:48 p.m. and the Boeing 737 was flying at about four thousand feet as it prepared to turn towards runway 24..._

_The UFO flashed by at high speed, missing the right side of the aircraft by as little as three feet. In less than three seconds it was gone._

_- World's Greatest UFO Sightings. p.65_

**10 October 1996 – Dusk, Groom Lake Nevada.**

After recovering from a rather bumpy portkey transfer, the first thing Harry noticed was the darkening sky. It wasn't the red purple shades of the disappearing sun but rather the volume of stars that he could see.

Beside him, Remus intoned an old proverb in an appreciative awe of what was seldom if ever seen in the mostly cold humid European climate.

"…the sun and moon that you have set in place, what is man that you are mindful of him?"

He was about to ask about it when it they were suddenly blinded by bright Arc flood lamps that illuminated their surroundings as well as 2 military jeeps a transport truck and about fifty soldiers dressed in black fatigues.

"Welcome to Area-51 gentlemen, allow us to escort you to the Skunkworks hangar." Said a tall well built man. His gold clover leaf and wings on his breast indicating he was an airforce colonel.

The three followed him to one of the jeeps and within a few minutes the arrived at what looked to be a hardened bunker. Up to now, Arthur Weasley was silent as he took in his surroundings. But clearly he was excited. Although he was and still is worried about Ginny's disappearance, he also knew he had work to do here.

If what Remus told him was half correct, this would be another revolutionary step in Muggle technology combining with the Magical arts.

The group entered the hangar through a series of airlocks and security devices. Their eyes roamed at the various devices that littered the work tables in one of the labs they've entered. They stopped just after the door as the colonel motioned for them to wait and called out at a hunched figure working on what looked like volleyball sized metallic globe.

The Colonel cleared his throat which caught the scientist's attention.

"Good evening Professor Thesing. I'd like to introduce Mssrs. Potter, Lupin and Weasley of Gryffin Enterprise. Gentlemen, Professor Elizabeth Thesing, Skunkworks' Head of Research and Development, Advanced Technologies Division."

After the pleasantries were exchanged, they immediately went into business. From the letter they've initially received, Skunkworks (Black R&D group of Lockheed Martin) which was funded in part the Potter Group of Companies (Specifically, Gryffin Industries), has requested the use of MAXI's AI core.

It was not the request that surprised Harry but rather, the professors' admission of having worked, on the project's theoretical framework and initial design, for almost two years immediately after her leaving from Cambridge with a Double PhD in Astronomy and Physics as well as a Masters Degree in Aeronautical Engineering (Propulsion Major) all of which at an early age of 25, with his mum.

Remus, meanwhile was tight lipped. He'd been too silent the entire time.

"And this…" Prof. Thesing said as she pressed a button from a previously unseen wristband. "… Is the culmination of the dream begun by Lily. This is Aurora." She declared simply as she fondly looked on at the sleek lines of craft. The three where speechless... again.

It was Elizabeth that broke the silence when she continued speaking.

"The military has vested interest in this project. Although, the research and development budget is mostly funded by your company, per Lilly and James' will, the government provided us with the facilities, data on their earlier research and personnel both in the construction and testing phase of the programme. That's why we have four of them built. Two will go to the National Intelligence Agency to be used as spy craft, One will go to NASA for their Hypersonic Near space research… and one." She paused for effect and turned to look him in the eye and grinned, a very familiar grin. "…Goes to you. Think of it as 16 years worth of gift from your Mum and… your Godmother."

B-------------------B

**08 October 1996 0800H local - 80 Miles Northwest off Beuxbatton Castle / 300 Miles SouthEast of Paris.**

_Still hungry, still gritty and…_

_He heard the sound of a twig breaking from behind him…_

Hector whirled around and froze as seven heavily armed men had their weapons trained at him.

"El Tee, we've got a live one here…"

"Hold on…" a voice called and then a man wearing funny looking clothes came bursting out of the bushes. The strange man pointed a stick at him and a blue light engulfed him. "He's clean." The man said with a satisfied look.

"Whoa… hold on there. What'dya do?" Hector asked the man, who didn't answer. Infact nobody was talking to him, just looking at him in a warily. A red light suddenly erupted from the strange man and he blacked out.

B-------------------B

Hector came to in a very different surrounding from what he could remember. Thankfully, it wasn't a foul smelling dungeon hole. The bright white of the hospitals walls, he assumed, blinded him a bit. But as his eyes adjusted he noticed that there were several people in the room with him.

An old man with long silver beard was who he noticed first and a few seconds later, was the only one he noticed for several minutes. He was asked questions as to his family and alliance, his work, ancestry to what he knew. And other strange questions such as if he was suffering from any disease or even more weird, if he was bitten by a vampire or a werewolf. All these were asked as those twinkling blue eyes bored into him and he couldn't look away.

Finally the last question came. It was whether he new of Magic…

Clearly he wasn't in France… or even a stones throw from Kansas anymore.

B-------------------B

**20 October 1996 – 2130 Beuxbatton Castle.**

"Strike Alpha, This is Team Bravo... We're coming in hot" Kingsly Shacklebolt's voice sounded though gruff and hard through the magic induced static, but to the beleaguered men and women of Alpha it was like the voice of an angel.

"Thank God, Sir. We don't know how much longer we could hold out." The young lieutenant answered in a shout to overcome the noise from the Dark Army's barrage.

"Just hold the line for about five more minutes and make covering fire... once you see the signal pull back towards the castle."

"Not a problem sir, we've been holding for a week now… five minutes isn't worth squat…" Gunfire echoed in the background as multicolored splashes of spells lit the sky. Tracer rounds tracking their targets... – whoomp - and another part of the castle fell in a ton of dust and debris.

"You heard the man people! Lay covering fire..." the lieutenant commanded, and without a second beat added "... and don't spare the ammo, if our guys don't get through it wouldn't matter..."

B-------------------B

**In another reality… **

**Deep Space, aboard the Federation Galaxy-class starship Avalon.**

"Captains' Log. Stardate 56843.9. It's now day 28 of our mission to investigate a subspace anomaly at the very edge of the Neutral Zone. So far as me and my staff could determine, the anomaly had grown by roughly a hundred percent and is now a half a parsec across and is impervious to any of our onboard sensors. Probes that have been launched also failed to send back any data as to the interior composition of the anomaly. My X-O suggested a warhead or a concentrated phaser blast might show something that will enable us to determine even the energy form as it might release even trace forms of wave-particles. This action however was the cause of the increase in size. We are currently waiting for the arrival of Voyager since her crew has more experience in…"

"Captain, the anomaly is beginning to emit particles from someplace beyond the event horizon. I read it as some form of Gamma-Tachyon Hybrid." Lt. Cmdr. Hermione Granger reported from the Science Station.

"Very well Commander."

"Captain, recommend we go to Yellow Alert." Security chief Longbottom said.

"Noted, go to yellow alert, shields up." Captain Potter ordered and turned to look at his Executive Officer.

"So what do you think Number-One? It's been quiet for so long then now it's showing activity."

"I've been correlating some data with Hermione, we're beginning to think it's similar to a subspace ribbon that the Enterprise C encountered, but this being a sphere…" The ship suddenly shuddered and lurched to one side, effectively cutting off whatever he was to say.

Alarm bells sudden sounded and the ship automatically went to red-alert.

"Federation Vessel, you are in violation of the Neutral Zone, stand down and surrender your ship or face the consequences."

"Romulans… typical, shoot first then talk…" Ron Weasley, the executive officer said in undertone.

On the main screen the large winged profile of the Romulan War Bird loomed before them.

"On-screen…" Potter ordered and as it was brought to life he saw the Romulan commander.

"This is Captain Harry Potter of the Federation starship Avalon. We have not violated into the neutral zone and by our readings, it is you who have trespassed into Federation space. Leave now or we shall consider you hostile and be forced to defend ourselves." The crew turned to look at the Captain in surprise. He was known to be unorthodox in his methods and clearly 'diplomacy' was very low in his vocabulary.

Needless to say, the Romulans' reaction was to cut communications and fire his disruptor cannons point blank.

Lt Cmdr Granger just rolled her eyes and intoned that the shields were at ninety percent, Commander Weasley commented on their captain's proficiency in 'Hostile Negotiations'.

Captain Potter ordered a preprogrammed evasive maneuver. They were not prepared however for the three more Romulan Warbirds that had decloaked when the shooting started…

b--------------------b

**In yet another reality… **

_The victor in the battle had also been destroyed in the _

_struggle. This huge humanoid monster was made of stone, its _

_joints constructed of massive plates of pitted iron and great _

_brass gears. Its lithic body had been broken and patched a number _

_of times, and great sheets of metal had been bolted to its hide _

_to hold it together. The battle with the living forest beast had _

_overtaxed its pistons and armatures. Its final lunge had _

_splintered its opponent; now it sprawled forward, facedown, a _

_bridge over the tepid stream. One of the stone giant's arms had _

_been ripped loose from the battle and lay a few hundred feet _

_away, its fingers raised to claw the sky._

_-The Artifact Cycle, Book 1- The Brother's War (Magic: The Gathering)_

Harry looked at the weather beaten stone in contemplation. The Brother's war was a long time ago and it should have ended there. But, the festering enmity between Slytherin and Gryffindor would not bury the feud. Even after accomplishing much good in their cooperation of founding Hogwarts.

b---------------b

While Mizra and Urza were mainly Artifacters, their Grandchildren where spell-casters. Now, their many times granchildren are on the field of battle again. Not even remembering the original argument that caused the two great brothers to fight. And yet, still now to be continued by their heirs. Hopefully, for the last time…

The battle has lasted longer than any of the participants have anticipated. Hogwarts have once again proved itself to be a formidable fortress. And the siege had ground to a halt.

Everybody was glad for the breather they were now having. After six weeks of relentless attacks by creatures not seen for more than a thousand years as well as Voldemorts 'normal' array of magical menagerie, the castle defenders were wearing thin. But, still even with this large and powerful army, The Dark Lord and his forces could only approach to the edge of the Forbidden forest without being a target.

It was on this third day in the lull of battle that a rider came forth bearing a flag of truce. The castles guards were wary and allowed an arrow to be loosed in front of this rider, to signify that he should approach no further.

Draco Malfoy removed his helm and stared scornfully at the castle ramparts and shouted in a clear voice.

"In view of the impasse we find ourselves in and to avoid further loss of life, the Dark Lord in his benevolence, challenges Harry Potter to a magical duel to the death under the ancient rules of magic… The Gathering."

_He who wins, rules all._

b--------------------b

**And in another…**

This was their third scramble in so many days. It seems that the Centradi forces are gearing up for a full scale assault. Major. Harry Potter had just returned from an engagement when the Macross' alarm klaxon suddenly when blaring, signifying a configuration change due to attack.

Finishing his hot cup of cocoa, the totality of his brunch, he threw it into the waste bin and sprinted towards the hangers and then boarded his waiting Valkerie fighter.

He listened to his squadron as they checked-in, in the meanwhile prepping his ship for launch.

Once in space, the six VF-1 Strike Valkeries, four VF-1X-Plus Enhanced Valkeries and two VF-14 Hunter Fighter/Bomber, which comprised Pheonix squandron, joined up in strike intercept formation.

They've been ordered to destroy the new Centradi dreadnaught rumored to carry a new subspace weapon capable of vaporizing a planet.

"Lead, rumor of that new Cetradi weapon looks to be true…" Harry heard his wingman say.

"Well, let's do our job… and maybe they won't be able to use it… Lock and load gentlemen. Good luck and see you on the otherside…" He said then ordered the squadron to break and attack…

b--------------------b

**Another…**

He'd been led through the nose and made to jump hoops all his life! To think… No wonder those people… Neville and Luna, went with him to the Department of Mysteries to rescue a man they did not even know. Ron and even Hermione, a muggleborn who he thought knew nothing about him… His best friends or so he thought.

What hurt most was Ginny, even she was brought in to this select group to 'watch over him' and more… _to watch over their soldier…_

'I was not even the son of the parents I thought I had.' Everything had been preprogrammed into him, in his mind and genetic matrix. No wonder he was small to start with. 'the easier for them to control…'

They thought that by the time his genetically enhanced body asserted itself from under the delaying spells placed over him, he would be totally under their control… believing in all he was told as right… manipulated into being their perfect weapon.

Well, they made a very big mistake in including a phoenix's genes into his matrix.

Phoenix's have an innate sense of freedom, a sixth sense for danger and an aversion to untrustworthy individuals.

It was this that tipped him off that something was wrong and why everybody was becoming edgy around him. Ofcourse, the sudden growth spurt, size increase of his magical core and the painful adaptations his body had to undergo the last two weeks of July was strange. More so, was the silence of his 'friends' and the order.

The angelic though fiery wings which sprouted on his seventeenth birthday were also a pretty good indicator that something was off.

It was then that fireballs erupted around him which in turn resolved in a flock of phoenixes. They welcomed him as one of their own. Surprise, Surprise… he could understand them. And they told him the truth…

b--------------------b

He had stormed into the orders' so called secure meeting in a flash of fire. He was not surprised to find his 'Mom' and 'Dad' alive and kicking. Everything he was is a lie.

Even his so called scar connection is nothing more that a genetic marker, a tracking device weaved into him for one express purpose, his purpose… To track down a genetic experiment, much like him, that failed…

And the reason Tom Riddle chose his name, because ever since he realized what he was and the basilisk's genes that was mated to his made him go insane… he had been escaping from his death… _Flight from death… _Voldemort.

No wonder Harry automatically hated the guy.

And his so called friends… trained since birth to be his handlers…

The Order of the Phoenix, basically a support group so Harry could do his job…

And the reason he couldn't fight back or run off even though he knew the truth? His chain, so to speak, was another control. They didn't want a Voldemort deux… so they made a mate.

A mate who he would instinctively fight a Basilisk for… someone who could drive his 'people-saving thing' into over-drive, someone who could shut him up and cool him down, even at his worst blow-up.

But, now they were planning to dispose of him. For a reason unknown to them, Voldemort had disappeared. Harry knew this to be true, for the dull throb he'd always felt since Voldemort's rebirth was gone. The Dark Lord wasn't in hiding nor did he die… He simply ceased to exist…

b--------------------b

**And Another…**

Asha'man Potter, the dragon reborn in the Wheels' seventh age of the Seventh turn, gazed at the widening rift on the black slopes of Shayol Ghul with angry intensity. He could feel both Lews Therin and Rand Al'thor stirring in the depths of his mind.

'The old man was right. The Wheel of Time just repeats itself indefinitely…It's like the final battle… well, my final battle anyway…' Rand said.

'No wonder one would go insane, we've been basically being reborn countless of times… and it's his entire fault!' Lews agreed as he indicated the rift and what lay beyond it.

'So, what do you guys say we finish this once and for all, again.' Harry said and turned to looked fondly at his three wives. All equal in love in his eyes.

He then turned his gaze to his brother Asha 'man and felt them stir as they too joined their mates and bonded.

And the power of the gods flowed through them; Yin and Yang, male and female, polar opposites of each other yet equal in all ways… darkness and light, chaos and order…

Saidin and Saidar wielded in harmony… in Balance.

b--------------------b

**And Another…**

The prince of evil smiled greedily at the passing events. He could almost taste it, victory over the realms atlast…

A greenish mist crawled over the lands. Decay and death came to all it touched. From the source of this mist, the smell of sulfur and ozone mixed with each other. Static electricity charged by a swirling vortex of black and the same colored mist, caused lightning to flash between the vortex… portal.

Blood was the magic that powered it, a great war is the sacrifice…

The battle for Hogwarts waged on. Classmate against classmate, fathers against sons, wizards against wizards… angels against angels.

For a long while the sword of fire could be seen, hacking against the enemy horde. But then in a flash it was gone…

b--------------------b

**And Another…**

"Harry, love… wakeup." Luna said tenderly as he cradled her husband's battered form in her arms… "Nothing can hurt you now… you're safe, with me…" she cooed into his ear as tears fell.

"Luna?" Harry said in a groggy whisper… "What…"

"Hush, my love… it's time you rested, you've done everything you could… it's now our turn to rescue you…"

As Harry look again, into those silver pools, warmth again entered him as memories flooded in again… of her… of silver peals of laughter as they rolled on that grassy meadow under the warmth of the spring sun…

But, heroes have no rest, for just as soon as he relaxed he felt a pull, a call against his magical core. He was needed once more.

b--------------------b

**Prime Reality.**

**13 October 1996. Dark Force's Carrier Death's Head.**

Ginny was confused. The last thing she remembered clearly was going back towards the loo to meet Corner about, according to his note, a matter of extreme importance that involved her and Harry. The note even said something about a life or death situation.

After that, everything turned hazy. As if she was in a dream…

She had a vague recollection of her mouth saying things she didn't mean. It was like the Chamber all over again.

It was when her eyes had adjusted to the dim light that she saw she was in a cell of some sort. How did she get here? A nagging feeling… a pressure in her mind gave her a foreboding that something really bad is about to happen.

Her instincts were proven right when she heard a hiss and a previously unseen door slid open to reveal her worst nightmare. She gathered up her tattered courage to address her captor.

"Hello Tom" she said not without a trace of fear.

"Welcome my dear Virginia. I've told you, you were mine." Voldemort gloated.

"What do you want from me? Why can't you just leave me alone!" she screamed.

"You are more important than you thought, my Virginia…"

"Don't call me that!"

"Your role in the scheme of things… in the play of Fate and Destiny, yes even in the games of the Gods themselves, is almost, if not, as great as that of mine and my nemesis…"

"What are you talking about… no matter… Harry's going to destroy you…" she said defiantly.

But, at this the dark lord just laughed at her.

"Foolish little girl, do you really think this is just about right and wrong? This war is about power. Why do you think we serve the Darkness? This puny little planet is but a speck of dust compared to the enormity of the universe…" He said manically.

"Where am I?" she asked, fear getting a firm hold of her.

"Why… where you've always belonged since you first wrote in my Diary…"

"What do you mean?" she asked. A terrible knot in her stomach was forming.

"You have a part of me in you Virginia but I can't decide yet if I should take it back or let it grow and have you by my side… of course, it won't be you, for your soul will be sacrificed but then I shall have a mate. A mate that is in her very essence a part of me."

Ginny's eyes grew large in horror.

"You… you cant…"

"Oh believe me, I can…" With that he swept out of the cell leaving a weeping girl behind him.

b--------------------b

"What news on the Devastator and the Eradicator?" Voldemort asked as he entered the command deck. The Death's Head was on station for the past week just 20 mile off the coast of coast of Norway, right smack at the edge of the Arctic Circle.

"Devestator has just arrived at its assigned position, Eradicator will arrive tonight at hers." The crisp reply came.

Per the Dark Lords commands, giant ships were made as part of a show of force of Voldemort's power. The original plan was to have seven carrier like ships to set sail. However, only three had been built while the other were still in various stages of construction. The necessary power required to hold such a ship together as well as power her propulsive systems alone was extraordinarily high. Not to mention the fighters, tanks and others in the Dark Forces arsenal.

Voldemort wasn't able to reply however, when he felt a pain in his chest. A soft blue light suffused him. Hurriedly he went out towards his own quarters where he immediately sat down in a prepared chair situated between black metal like panels shaped like a tulip's petals that could open or close around him.

Directly above him, the ceiling opened to lower a floating torch like object. A sickly green flame burning at its top. The torch suddenly let out a similar green mist as 'black' light shone down on the dark lord…

Along this shaft of black light, a pulsing ball of energy flowed down and into him.

As the panels opened again, he opened his eyes and smiled as he laid his hand on two white orbs situated at the end of the chairs handrest.

Energy was transferred form here to transmission dome at the ships aft and sent to the Dark Fortress. And, from there retransmitted to the two sister ships.

The Green Flame Torch granted immense power but at a cost of a sacrificed soul. The deeper the soul is meshed with life's fabric the more power it gives. And Voldemort is one of balance points of this world. But he couldn't sacrifice himself, can he?

b--------------------b

With a discovery by the Lestrange brothers of 'calling' an alternate form of a person from a different reality solved the problem quite easily. A win-win situation in Voldemorts book; he absorbed the knowledge, a potential rival destroyed, power for his army and new lands to conquer… He just have to conquer this one first and that, to him, was assured. Now that he has the girl and the brat's friends are being delivered as soon as they step a foot on Azkaban. And he was sure, Potter would come charging to their rescue soon after that.

TBC.

AN2: How's that for a freakishly long and crazy chapter? Hope that didn't make your head spin… much. It looks like our friendly(?) neighborhood Dark Lord is doing stuff he shouldn't do… Well, I'm glad I'm done with this so I can move on to the fighting part and that kiddies will be bloody… Bloody! Rating shall increase.

I've done reading the 10 books of a Wheel of Time series and WOW! What could I say more? Ok… WWWOOOOWWW! I can't wait for the 11th installment.

I'm now reading the Riftwars by Raymond Feist. I just can't seem to get the correct chronological order of the books. I'm pretty sure I should start with Magician – Apprentice then Magician – Master, then Silverthorn then Darkness at Sethanon, but I got confused by Riftwars Saga series, the Riftwars Legends series and then there's the Riftwars Legacies. So far, the story rocks and Pug (the lead character from what I could tell) reminds me a bit of Harry.

And that means, No to having read HBP yet. I've got a list of books and I'm wading through them a bit at a time. I was able to get a peak at a bootlegged Episode 3, but I'd rather wait to get my hands on an original DVD and atleast two hours of quiet SW quality time… I'd have to negotiate with my eight month old son for that though.

Icy Manipulator.

_Don't you sometimes wish for 30 hour days?_


End file.
